El Destino y sus Jugadas
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Si hace unos años me hubiesen dicho que me iba a enamorar de la misma mujer con la cual no paraba de pelearme en la secundaria, me hubiese reído, pero desde que dejamos el William McKinley High School, han pasado muchos años. Años en los que han sucedido muchas cosas que me han llevado hasta este punto exacto de mi vida, un punto en el que jamás creí que estaría. Yo Quinn Fabrey
1. Chapter 1: El principio

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen,yo solo juego con ellos con el único fin de entretenerme y entretener al resto.

-x-x-x-

Si hace unos años me hubiesen dicho que me iba a enamorar de la misma mujer con la cual no paraba de pelearme en la secundaria, me hubiese reído, pero desde que dejamos el **William McKinley High School**, han pasado muchos años. Años en los que han sucedido muchas cosas que me han llevado hasta este punto exacto de mi vida, un punto en el que jamás creí que estaría. Yo Quinn Fabrey, estoy enamorada de la única persona que jamás creí que pudiese enamorarme, Santana López.

CAPITULO 1 : el principio

Pues veréis, todo comenzó en la no-boda de mr Shue. Después de pasarme horas eligiendo el vestido, los complementos, peinarme y maquillarme, había ido a la iglesia con Santana, quien llevaba un vestido rojo precioso. Reconozco que tuve que tragar saliva cada vez que la veía, siempre había sido atractiva, pero con ese vestido estaba especialmente sexy.

Al llegar a la iglesia nos sentamos en el lado izquierdo en uno de los bancos del centro, al lado de unos invitados que no conocíamos. Mientras me retocaba el maquillaje santana soltó un bufido y dijo:

- Esto parece un congreso de pelirrojos- soltó

Ante tal comentario no pude hacer otra cosa que reír, mantenía el sentido del humor que la caracterizaba.

Me gire y vi como ella saludaba a Sam y Brittany que estaban unas filas antes, se veía que aun le dolía estar separada de ella. Yo sabía que ellas habían cortado, pero aunque Santana no lo reconociese, lo había hecho por el bien de Brit, para que ella no sufriese tanto la separación. Había pensado mas en el bienestar de Brittany que en el suyo y eso se veía claramente reflejado en la cara que tenía en aquel momento.

Se recompuso y comenzó a quejarse:

- Menudo muermo y ni siquiera ha empezado todavía. Soy la única tía buena en este tugurio pero estoy sola y atrapada aquí a tu lado.

- ¿Quieres que te de otra bofetada?- le pregunte antes de pasarle la polvera para que se mirase.

- Odio las bodas y el día de San Valentín, lo inventaron los heteros para justificar el regalo de flores.

Recuerdo que por un segundo giré el cuello hacia aquellos invitados. Uno de ellos, algo mayor me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Hombres ¿Quién los necesitaba? Pensaba en aquel momento.

- ¿Sabes que odio yo? Los hombres, hasta el último es un cerdo, excepto tal vez el señor Shue y Al rocker. Y tenías razón, dejo que los hombres me definan, pero se acabó, como dijo Gloria Steinem : Una _mujer sin un hombre es como un pez sin_ una bicicleta - bufé

Ella simplemente sonrió ante mi comentario y soltó

- Al Rocker es odioso por cierto- alegó mientras me devolvía la polvera.

- Lo que tu digas

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, con aquella música de fondo, hasta que ella me miró y con cara de preocupación dijo.

- ¿Q? ¿estás bien?

- Si Santana, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me has dado la razón, eso no es algo que Quinn Fabray, capitana del equipo de animadoras suela hacer- dijo mientras me seguía mirando con cara de preocupación- Sea lo que sea lo que te pase sabes que puedes contármelo.

- No es nada, simplemente otro fracaso amoroso que añadir a la lista.

- ¿Te hizo algo? Mira que le puedo enseñar cómo hacemos las cosas en Lima Height Adjacent- dijo mientras alzaba el puño

No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario aunque al mismo tiempo me quedé pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado nuestra relación, siempre habíamos sido amigas, aunque nuestra relación fuese un tanto bipolar digamos. Pero esta era una de las pocas veces que Santana me dejaba ver ese lado tierno y protector.

- Estoy segura de que te temería Satanás-dije riendo

Ella rodó los ojos e hizo algo que me pillo totalmente por sorpresa, me abrazo y me susurro al oído.

- Más le vale a ese profesorcito tuyo no se le ocurra volver a hacerte daño o sabrá lo que les pasa a quienes hacen daño a mi pequeña Quinn

En ese momento me quedé helada, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por mí, nunca nadie me había defendido de esa manera. Los ojos se me empezaron a aguar y tuve que contener las lágrimas

- Hey Quinnie, ya sé que soy tan brillante como el sol,pero no hace falta que llores-dijo riéndose de mí.

Mercedes comenzó a cantar mientras esperábamos todos que llegase la señorita Pilsbury. Todos estaban expectantes cuando comenzó a sonar el órgano, eso solo podía indicar que la boda iba a comenzar, pero ya os podéis imaginar nuestras caras cuando vimos que era la entrenadora Sue.

Miré a Santana quien por todos los medios evitaba reprimir la risa ante aquella situación. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo sentí, al ver su sonrisa, sentí un ligero hormigueo en el estomago.

Después del espectáculo que acabábamos de presenciar todos abandonamos la iglesia. Estábamos fuera, todo el Glee club otra vez juntos, pero entonces los padres de la señorita Pilsbury se acercaron a Santana y esta se apartó de mi lado y fue a hablar con ellos.

- Quinn ¿a ti qué tal te va por Yale? –pregunto Artie sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Oh bien, estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas, aunque entre las clases y el equipo de animadoras no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Ellos siguieron charlando y yo seguía dándole vueltas a esa sensación al ver la sonrisa de Santana, nunca antes lo había sentido. Miré hacia ella,había terminado de hablar con los padres de la señorita Pilsbury y había vuelto a entrar en la iglesia. ¿se habría olvidado algo?

Después de unas horas estábamos todos en el banquete de la No-boda de Mr Shue, el pobre se había ido a buscar a Emma y el resto habíamos ido a celebrar que el Glee Club volvía a estar unido. Yo estaba en la pista de baile con Santana, se había quitado el abrigo nada más llegar y a mí por poco la respiración. El vestido era más pegado de lo que antes había podido observar y el escote no era demasiado pronunciado, cosa que en aquel momento lamenté.

[Dios Quinn, ¿enserio has pensado eso?] Me reñía a mi misma

Estaba bailando con Santana cuando Sam sacó a bailar a Brittany y se puso justo detrás de nosotras.

[Este chico no sabe donde se había metido]-pensé

Santana se giró y tomo mi mano guiándome a la barra, otra vez había cubierto su hermosa cara la tristeza.

- Debimos suponer que una boda en el día de San Valentín iba a acabar en desastre.

- El amor es un asco-repuso ella.

- Señoritas me pueden enseñar el carnet.

Ambas sacamos los carnets falsos que nos había conseguido Puck un año atrás.

El barman nos sonrió y nos puso dos copas mientras Santana hizo algo inesperado.

- Tengo 25, me llamo Rosario Cruz y soy pariente de Penélope- dijo dando la espalda a la barra.- y tu?

- Emily Stark, 18 añitos- respondí siguiéndole el juego

- Eso está bien, creo que a vuestros profesores les pone-dijo riéndose

Ambas cogimos las copas , que nos habían dejado en la barra.

- Hemos sido las dos caras del mismo tipo de Diosa Cabrona, quizá por eso nos queremos tanto y nos damos bofetadas- dijo mientras le sonreía y ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

- Tengo que reconocerlo Rosario-dije mirándole cierta parte de su anatomía- estas matadora con ese vestido- y miré hacia mi izquierda

Ella se me quedó mirando confusa unos segundos y luego solo dijo.

- Gracias.

Su mirada se dirigió a Brittany, que seguía bailando con Sam. Me fije en su vestido, parecía que se lo hubiese hecho con unas cortinas y siendo como era Brittany no me sorprendería nada que así fuese.

- Mira esos memos románticos, puede que tengan amor- se giro para mirarme- ¿pero sabes que somos y ellos no?

- Ideales –respondí yo mientras brindaba con ella.

Seguimos un rato más en la barra bebiendo, hasta que salieron al escenario Blaine y Kurt.

- Santana vamos a bailar a ver si se te quita esa cara-dije mientras la intentaba arrastrar a la pista

- ¿Esta cara de Diosa dices? Naci con ella cariño- me respondió mientras me miraba de forma coqueta.

Como siguiese así me iba a matar.

- Oh venga Quinnie, puedo bailar contigo aquí mismo.- dijo sonriendo

Otra vez el hormigueo en el estomago hizo su aparición.

[¿Siempre ha sido tan hermosa?]- me pregunte

[Dios Quinn ¿Qué te pasa?]- me recriminaba mentalmente

Ella sonrió otra vez mientras me miraba, parecía que mi debate interno le hacía gracia.

Seguimos bailando y bebiendo, copa tras copa, hasta que acabó la canción. Apoye mi espalda en la barra y Santana dejo otra copa vacía justo al lado.

- ¿sabes Quinn? Pensé que esta boda – hizo una pausa- bueno lo que esto sea- pensé que me aburriría y acabaría liándome en un baño con alguna de las camareras, solo por animar el ambiente.- rodé los ojos ante su comentario

[Genial, no solo me está matando con ese vestido, ahora me cuenta los planes que tiene de aquí a media hora]

- Pero lo cierto mi pequeña Q, es que todas son un callo, a excepción de mi y dos más.

- Estas buscando que te abofetee López? Dije seria.

Ella iba a contestarme cuando Sue hizo acto de presencia, aun vestida de novia e hizo un absurdo discursito sobre San Valentín y el Ramo de la novia.

Santana me cogió de la mano y dijo:

- Veamos si tienes suerte Fabray.

Prácticamente me arrastró a la pista donde todas esperaban ansiosas coger el ramo y ser la siguiente.

- Estúpidas, si eso fuese cierto ella llevaría casada años.- dije sin darme cuenta

Santana se rio ante mi comentario y me puso su collar. Al pasarme los dedos por el pecho para colocármelo, pude sentir como un impulso eléctrico recorría todo mi cuerpo.

[wao, eso ha sido….]

Sue lanzó en ramo y fue a parar a los brazos de Rachel.

- Vaya, parece que Berry tendrá el honor de ser la siguiente en escapar de un matrimonio con pésimo sexo- dijo riendo mientras volvía a la barra.

- ¿Acaso te has tirado también a Brody?- pregunté de mal humor

[¿Qué coño te pasa Quinn? Eso no te importa…o si?]

- Oh no, por dios fabray, ni de coña.

- ¿Entonces?

- No está destinado a casarse con ella- dijo mientras cogía otra copa.

- ¿y eso lo sabes por?-

- Mi tercer ojo mejicano me lo dice.

No pude evitar reírme y ella me puso muy mala cara.

[Vaya, hasta enfadada se ve preciosa]

El escenario volvió a iluminarse y aparecieron Rachel y Fin para cantar.

- Concédame este baile señorita Fabray- dijo Santana sonriente mientras tomaba una de mis manos con las suyas.

[bang… otra vez esta sensación, pero más fuerte…¿qué vas a hacer Lucy?]

- Encantada señorita López.

Me llevó a la pista de baile, justo al lado del escenario y me rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Su colonia invadió todo mi ser. Olía a perfume, alcohol y a algo que no supe reconocer. Me quede disfrutando de su contacto como un minuto.

- Nunca había bailado una lenta con una chica- dije

Ella aparto su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró.

- Me gusta-dije sonriéndole

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa primero algo confusa y luego esa sonrisa que me hacia cosquillas. Se acercó más a mí y volvió a apoyarse en mi hombro. Se sentía condenadamente bien.

La canción estaba a punto de finalizar cuando Santana me susurro al oído.

- Quinnie vayámonos a divertirnos- acto seguido me cogió de la mano y me llevo al lugar donde pasaría la mejor noche de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

Los personajes de esta historia lamentablemente no me pertenecen, yo simplemente juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, espero seguir viendo sus opiniones por aquí.

-x-x-x-

Recuerdo que estábamos algo borrachas y que íbamos por el pasillo del hotel dando tumbos, tropezando una con la otra y con las puertas de las habitaciones. En cualquier momento saldría algún huésped y nos llamaría la atención por el escándalo que estábamos montando.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y rebusque en el bolso la tarjeta, que servía de llave.

Santana estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que yo abrirse la condenada puerta de una santa vez.

- Eureka - dije tras encontrar la llave, mientras se la enseñaba triunfante.

- Abre esa condenada puerta Fabray o te juro que te enseño aquí mismo lo que soy capaz de hacer- me dijo al oído.

Agarré la llave, abrí la puerta y entre sin mirar atrás. Santana entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir o que hacer. Nunca antes me había pasado esto, ni siquiera en mi primera vez... Aunque pensándolo bien, aquella fue otra primera vez, realmente distinta.

Ella dejo su abrigo y el bolso en la silla que había en el escritorio, se giró y me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí con paso firme y decidido. Se pego totalmente a mi cuerpo, sin dejar que pasase ni una pizca de aire entre nuestros cuerpos.

- No tienes porque estar nerviosa Quinn, no te voy a robar tu preciada virginidad- dijo riéndose

- Cuando quieres puedes ser realmente estúpida- dije y me gire, para no verla. A veces podía resultar increíblemente hiriente.

- Eh Q, sólo era una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho- dijo pegada a mi oído mientras sus manos pasaban de mis hombros a los extremos de mi chaqueta y me la quitaba con cuidado. Seguía de espaldas a ella intentando controlar mi respiración y luchando contra mi misma para no caer en la tentación de girarme y besarla hasta que me doliese.

- ¿sabes? Esta noche estas especialmente atractiva, siempre lo has sido, pero entre ese vestido, tu maldita colonia y tu pelo al aire- hizo una larga pausa sin separarse de mi cuello- me habéis estado torturando toda la noche.

Yo no sabía que decir, me temblaban las piernas, de un momento a otro mi respiración se aceleraría y ella se reiría de lo patética que me veía en ese momento. Pero por segunda vez en el día me sorprendió.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los míos.

- No tienes porque estar nerviosa, te prometo que iré con mucho cuidado- dijo sensualmente justo antes de pasar su cálida lengua por mi cuello.

Creo que en ese momento me abandono hasta el último ápice de cordura, me gire y sin pensármelo dos veces la bese.

Fue un beso genial, salvaje, caliente. La cabeza me daba vueltas a causa del alcohol y de la excitación, no me creía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a Santana, mi amiga de la infancia, mi rival en el instituto, mi co-capitana del equipo de animadoras, mi pequeña Satanás... Mi latina.

Poco a poco y de manera que no logro recordar nuestra ropa fue volando, no recuerdo cuando ni cómo me quito el vestido, aunque sí recuerdo el momento en que yo le quite el suyo.

Me quede unos minutos observándola, su piel tostada era mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado, su olor me estaba alterando hasta límites que yo misma desconocía.

[Espera, espera Quinn. ¿Enserio lo has llegado a imaginar?] – me preguntaba mentalmente

Pase mis manos por su definida anatomía, lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa porque ese momento acabase y cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación. Recorrí con mis manos desde su hermoso rostro a sus caderas, sin olvidarme de su perfecto pecho, donde me paré largo rato, desabroche su sujetador y pude sentir como su corazón latía con furia.

[¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres Lucy? ¿Un polvo de una noche?]

Me había quedado embobada viéndola totalmente desnuda frente a mi, tan embobada que me despertó de mi trance su hermosa risa.

- Vaya, vaya parece que a Quinn Fabray se le ha desencajado la mandíbula- rió

- No es mi culpa que seas tan sumamente hermosa- dije sin darme cuenta.

Enseguida me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, seguro se seguiría burlando de mi, mientras mi calentón iba a mas.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente actuó siguiendo su instinto, me beso salvajemente, me desnudo en cuestión de segundos y se enredó en mis piernas.

- Así que esto es por lo que las universitarias experimentan - dije sonriéndole, mientras me tapaba con la sábana.

[Oh vamos Quinn, te ha visto desnuda, se acaba de acostar contigo y tú te estás tapando por pudor, ¿enserio?]

- y gracias a dios lo hacen- dijo ella desde la otra esquina de la cama, sonriendo.

Las sábanas le cubrían desde el pecho hasta poco debajo de ese perfecto trasero. Estaba tan sumamente sexy que cualquier fotógrafo se pelearía por sacar una instantánea en aquel momento.

- Fue divertido, y siempre me pregunté cómo sería estar con una mujer. Pero… no sé, para mí creo que es algo de una sola vez.- dije intentando sonar convincente.

- Tranquila Q, no voy a aparecer en tu casa con un camión de mudanzas

Trague saliva, estiré el brazo para coger la botella de agua que había en la mesilla y pregunte.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - dije antes de beber.

- Puedes salir tu primero-hizo una pausa- o podemos hacer de esto algo de dos veces- dijo sonriendo de forma coqueta.

Deje el botellín de agua y me lancé sobre ella con la única intención de que aquello no fuese cosa de una ni dos veces.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas y lograron despertarme. Por suerte no había bebido tanto como para tener resaca, cosa que agradecía en aquel momento. Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude observar que estaba sola en mi cama.

[Ha sido todo producto de tu imaginación Lucy]

Salí de la cama un tanto triste, hasta que al quedarme quieta frente al espejo del baño vi que para nada había sido un sueño. Tenía un par de arañazos en la espalda y un enorme cardenal en el hombro, debido a los sensuales mordiscos de Santana.

Sonreí cómo una idiota al recordar la noche anterior, ni una ni dos veces. Cuatro fue el número de veces que me hizo el amor [acaso se le puede decir así] aunque no recordaba el número de orgasmos que había tenido sabía que habían sido muchos. Era increíble como el sexo con una mujer podía ser tan diferente y a la vez tan sumamente…. ¿placentero?, ¿excitante?, ¿Orgásmico? Bueno eso si lo había sido.

Me metí en la bañera y disfrute de un increíble y cálido baño con sales.

Salí del cuarto de baño una media hora después, envuelta en una toalla blanca y rebusque en mi maleta la ropa que me pondría hoy.

Era temprano, las 9 de la mañana y aún me quedaban unos días de vacaciones. Había decidido quedarme en Lima hasta el miércoles, aprovechando que varios de mis profesores de Yale habían cogido un virus y se habían suspendido sus clases. Tener unos días libres sería genial, después de tanto examen y tanto trabajo en las semanas anteriores, además así poder disfrutar unos días de Beth.

Me puse mi vestido blanco favorito, unos tacones beige no muy altos, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, ordené un poco la habitación y me dirigí al escritorio donde la noche anterior había dejado mi bolso.

Hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de que encima de mi bolso había un sobre y una preciosa rosa blanca.

Cogí la rosa y cerrando los ojos me deje envolver por su olor unos minutos. Luego la deje sobre el escritorio la Rosa y cogí miedosa la carta.

Querida Quinn:

Lamento haberme tenido que ir de esta manera, pero había quedado con mi madre en que iría a casa a dormir y la pobre se ha pasado la noche llamándome. No he querido despertarte porque estabas tan adorable que me daba pena romper ese momento tan tierno.

Gracias por lo de anoche, ha sido algo que jamás olvidaré.

Con amor

Santana.

Releí una y otra vez esas últimas líneas, hasta que me las aprendí de memoria.

Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y baje a la cafetería a desayunar. Tenía un hambre solo comparable al que había tenido durante el embarazo.

Tras pegarme un atracón, decidí acercarme a ver a Puck, lo había visto el día anterior pero apenas había podido hablar con él y además así podía preguntarle si me acompañaba a ver a nuestra pequeña.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle escuchando música en mi IPod cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Me gire y pude verla, parecía realmente enfadada y su mirada desprendía una mezcla entre rabia, frustración y odio.

- ¿podemos hablar? - dijo cortante

- claro Brittany -dije asustada


	3. Chapter 3:Mentiras y medias verdades

Capitulo 3: Mentiras y medias verdades.

Camine con Brittany en silencio hasta el Lima Bean, acababa de desayunar, pero jamás podría decir que no a un café de aquel lugar. Ella pidió un zumo y un par de muffins de chocolate, mientras que yo pedí mi habitual capuchino con canela.  
Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y por unos minutos cada una permaneció mirando su bebida como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo.  
- Quinn-hizo una pausa- yo quería hablar contigo sobre un tema- dijo tímidamente  
- Tu dirás Britt- dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo  
**[Genial Quinn, seguro Santana se lo ha dicho y te quiere matar]**  
- Verás… como sabes llevo algún tiempo saliendo con Sam y es un chico verdaderamente dulce y hace que me sienta la persona más afortunada e inteligente del mundo.  
- Me alegro mucho por ti Britt... ¿pero es eso de lo que querías hablar?- pregunté sin entender nada.  
- Solo escúchame un momento- hizo una pausa y cogió aire- en los últimos días ha insistido en que tengamos relaciones, ya sabes.  
- Y no estás segura, ¿es eso?- dije  
- Ayer en la boda, intentó convencerme de que subiésemos a la habitación que tenía Jake el hotel y que no iba a utilizar. Después de un rato de mucho insistir le dije que si. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta- hizo una pausa y comenzó a llorar- vi a Santana entrar a una habitación.  
Yo que en aquel momento estaba bebiendo mi café, me atragante y empecé a toser.  
**[Genial Lucy, os han pillado]**

- La veía tan feliz y dolía aquí- dijo señalándose el lugar donde esté el corazón- en aquel momento no sé que me pasó por la cabeza, tenía ganas de aporrear esa puerta y sacarla de allí, decirle que todavía la amo, pero no tenía derecho. Al fin y al cabo yo no tardé ni un mes en sustituirla y ella ha sido incapaz de estar con nadie desde que me dejó. – sentenció

**[Creo que en eso último te equivocas pequeña]**

- Es lógico Britt, todavía lo vuestro está muy reciente. Los sentimientos siguen a flor de piel y un amor como el vuestro, tan largo y tan fuerte- dije poniéndome triste

**[Eso duele, ¿verdad Lucy?]**

- Sé que es egoísta por mi parte querer que esté sola, no quiero que se enamore otra vez- dijo volviendo a llorar- no quiero que me olvide.  
Yo la abracé fuerte intentando consolarla pero lo único que hacía era sentirme peor. Ellas se querían y yo me estaba metiendo en medio.  
**[Lucy, esto no es tu culpa]** me decía mi mente, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme mal.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa con Sam? ¿le quieres?- pregunté  
- Sí, claro que le quiero, me gusta mucho y estoy empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por él…pero no es como lo que siento por Santana. No sentí lo mismo cuando me hizo el amor, me gustó, pero no me sentí amada- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Yo la miraba sin saber qué hacer, la verdad no esperaba que me estuviese contado todas estas cosas y no sabía que decir para que ella se sintiese mejor.

- Es lógico Britt, con Sam apenas acabas de empezar la relación, eso cambiará con el tiempo- interiormente rezaba porque así fuese.  
- ¿tú sabes con quien se fue Santana? – me dijo sin mirarme fijamente.  
- No, no lo sé Britt- mentí  
- ¿crees que la amará?- me preguntó  
- supongo que no.  
Ella sonrió al escuchar mi contestación, me abrazó fuerte, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, no sin antes decirme.  
- Eres la mejor Quinn

**[¿Mintiendo u ocultando mis sentimientos?]**- a veces odiaba a mi cerebro.

Salí del Lima Bean y me dirigí derecha a la casa de Puck, necesitaba olvidar aquella conversación. Pero parecía que aquel no era mi día de suerte, llegué a su casa y hablé con su madre, pero me dijó que se había ido esta misma mañana y que no volvería hasta el lunes. Me despedí de ella y caminé sin rumbo durante horas.  
En mi mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior, las palabras de Santana y la confesión de Brittany. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en el parque donde jugaba de pequeña con Santana.  
Me senté en un banco y me quedé observando cómo los niños jugaban con sus madres, sería bonito poder traer a Beth y hacer lo que las demás madres. Estaba tan absorta viendo como aquellos niños se divertían que no la vi llegar, ni sentarse a mi lado.

- Tierra a Quinn, responda señorita Fabray- dijo Santana riendo.

Me giré y al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar devolvérsela. Esta mañana se veía preciosa. Llevaba unos leggins negros, una camisa blanca de manga corta, un enorme lazo negro al cuello, unos tacones azul turquesa y el pelo liso.

- Hola- fue lo único que logré articular.  
- ¿estás bien? Pareces triste-dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me miraba preocupada.  
- Si, tranquila-dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y rezando interiormente porque dejase de preguntar.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sentada Quinn?- me pregunto sin variar ni un ápice su cara de preocupación.  
- No lo sé Santana, Quizás horas-dije bajando la cabeza mientras evitaba mirarla.  
- Me apuesto una cena en el Breadstix, a que llevas aquí más de dos horas y todavía no has comido- dijo levantándome la cabeza y obligándome a mirarla.  
- Es posible- dije sin mucho ánimo  
- Pues entonces me debes una cena Fabray- dijo sonriendo- pero como hoy me siento de muy buen humor te invito a comer- me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su casa.

Después de andar 15 minutos hasta su casa estaba totalmente agotada. Entramos y lo primero que hicimos fue descalzarnos.

- ¿estás sola?- pregunté al notar la casa tan silenciosa  
- Si, mis padres se han ido hoy de viaje, por eso querían que durmiese en casa, querían que desayunásemos juntos antes de que se fuesen- dijo sonriendo  
- Normal, te deben echar de menos –dije mirándola

Se acerco lentamente a mí hasta que entre las dos no había ni la más mínima separación. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me miró fijamente.

- ¿ y tu Quinn?- dijo ella con ese tono sexy que la caracterizaba

Trague saliva y la miré fijamente, estaba jugando conmigo y puede que ayer se lo hubiese perdonado pero si quería jugar sería con mis reglas. Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y le contesté como si ignorase el significado de aquella pregunta.

- ¿yo que Santana?  
- ¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo rozando mi mejilla con sus dulces labios.  
- ¿tendría motivos para echarte de menos?- dije haciéndome la interesante  
- No me digas que tan pronto has olvidado lo de ayer- susurro a mi oído y se aparto de mí.

Camino hasta la cocina y me dejó allí, debatiendo conmigo misma.

**[¿La has extrañado Lucy?]**- me preguntaba a mi misma

Si supiese la respuesta quizás no me sentiría así en aquel momento. Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hasta la cocina donde santana sacaba un montón de cosas de la nevera y las ponía sobre la encimera.  
Se había quitado el lazo y desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa.

**[Lucy, deja de salivar como un maldito adolescente con las hormonas por las cejas]**- me repetía mentalmente.

A ella mi cara le debía parecer graciosa ya que me sonrió y comenzó a preparar la comida. Mientras tanto yo había decidido poner la mesa y acercarme lo menos posible a la cocina. Pero en aquel momento mis tripas decidieron hacer acto de presencia con un sonoro ruido.

- Por lo que veo tienes habre- dijo santana desde el marco de la puerta  
- La verdad me muero de hambre- dije sonriendo- ¿Qué hay de comer?

Ella se acercó a mí y se quedó mirándome a los ojos por unos segundos.  
- ¿Qué te parece yo?- susurro contra mi cuello  
- Creo que paso, me apetece más esa pasta que has preparado- dije sonriendo y aspirando el increíble olor que provenía de la cocina.

Ella sonrio y me espetó una frase propia de ella.

- Por mucho que te hagas la difícil, se que te mueres por mi- y se fue a la cocina a por la comida.

**[Santana 1- Quinn Fabray 0]**  
Comimos entre bromas y poniéndonos un poco al día. Le conté sobre mi 'querido' profesor y ella puso mala cara, decía que era un absoluto imbécil.

- Enserio Fabray tienes un problema con los idiotas, primero Finnmemo, luego Puck, Boca Trucha y ahora el señor pederasta. Tienes un gusto espantoso- dijo llevándose un Tortellini a la boca.  
- Tan mal gusto no tendrá cuando me acosté contigo- le espeté

No se esperaba aquella contestación por mi parte hasta el punto de que se atragantó y empezó a toser. Su cara era demasiado divertida como para no reirme, lo cual le pareció muy mal ya que miró de mala manera y se levantó de la mesa.

**[Santana 1- Quinn 1]**

Le ayudé a recoger la mesa y pusimos el lavavajillas. Eran ya las cuatro y media y yo había quedado con Shelby en ir a recoger a Beth a las 5.  
- Gracias por la comida San, pero ya me tengo que ir- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- ¿ya me quieres abandonar?- dijo poniéndome mirada de cachorrito  
- Quedé con Shelby en ir a buscar a Beth y voy a llegar tarde-argumente  
- Podríamos llevarla a nuestro parque- propuso ella  
Me quedé fría, ¿Santana López se estaba ofreciendo a llevar a mi hija al parque?  
- Oh vamos será divertido, será como revivir nuestra infancia, venga Q- me pidió mientras sostenía mis manos entre las suyas.  
- Está bien- dije sonriendo.

Como era de esperar llegamos 10 minutos tarde pero Shelby simplemente nos sonrió y se despidió de Beth con un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Beth estaba preciosa, desde la última vez que la había visto había crecido un montón, tenía el pelo mucho más liso aunque se le ondulaban las puntas, sus ojos azules me parecían más brillantes y la forma en la que me sonreía hacía que me latiese con fuerza el corazón. Me había agachado para darle un abrazo y cargarla pero mi cosita perfecta se había quedado quieta a unos pasos de mí. Miraba fijamente a Santana y le sonreía. Siguió caminando hacia ella hasta que poso sus manitas sobre las largas piernas de mi amiga. Yo las miraba fijamente, intentando entender esa especie de conexión entre ambas.  
Santana simplemente la cogió en brazos y mirándola me dijo:

- Creo que prefiere estar con Tía Tana antes que con mamá-dijo riéndose.  
Yo rodé los ojos y Shelby comenzó a reírse.  
- Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos- dije mirando a la madre de Rachel- te la traeré antes de las 10.

Durante el camino hacia el parque pude ver como Santana jugaba con Beth y respondía a las insólitas preguntas de mi hija.

- Tia Tana ¿Porqué el cielo es azul?- pregunto mi niña  
- el cielo es azul porque le gustan mucho tus ojos-dijo sin dejar de sonreírle  
Ver a San en esa situación se me hacía raro, casi nunca dejaba que nadie viese esa parte dulce y protectora que escondía tras su ingeniosos insultos y su actitud de Diva.  
- ¿entonces porqué a veces el cielo se pone gris?- preguntó otra vez mi pequeña  
- Verás Beth, a veces el cielo se pone muy triste y cambia de color, volviéndose gris o incluso negro.  
- ¿y por qué se pone triste?- contraatacó la pequeña con tristeza en su rostro.  
- Porque a veces los que vivimos aquí abajo, hacemos cosas malas – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Ya habíamos llegado al parque pero Beth seguía pegada a Santana haciéndole preguntas. Me parecía tan tierna la situación que me limité a observarlas mientras sonreía.  
**[Santana 2- Quinn 1]**

- ¿Por eso cae agua del cielo a veces?  
- Así es pequeña, eres una señorita muy lista- dijo haciéndole cosquillas  
La risa de Beth inundó todo el parque haciendo que varios padres nos mirasen y sonriesen ante tal escena.  
- Bueno ya vale de preguntas por ahora, vamos a jugar con esos niños-dijo santana

Pero al cabo de unos minutos Beth se había hecho amiguita de un chico moreno y una niña rubia, dejando a Santana al fin libre.  
Ella se acercó a mí y dijo:

- Otra mujer que me abandona por el primero que pasa- dijo riendo  
No pude evitar reírme ante aquel comentario y le solté  
- Oh no López, olvídate de mi hija.  
- ¿Por qué? Acaso no viste que fue amor a primera vista- dijo riéndose de mi cara  
- No me obligues a darte una bofetada asaltacunas- dije elevando una ceja y aguantando la risa  
- Oh, por favor Fabray, prefiero asaltar la cama de su madre que su cuna- solto con cara de indignación.  
- No sabía que te ponía Shelby  
Ella rodó los ojos y bufó  
- Claro no ves que os abandone por ella, parece que no te enteras de una Fabray.  
- Ahora entiendo porqué no has vuelto a NY  
- No tiene nada que ver con ella- soltó sin dejar de mirar a Beth quien la saludaba enérgicamente.  
- ¿entonces?- pregunté con curiosidad  
- Si me quedo dos días más es por ti Fabray- me espetó dejándome totalmente descolocada y con los ojos a punto de salirme de las orbitas.  
**[Santana 3- Quinn 1]**


	4. Chapter 4: Oportunidades

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos por diversión ajena y propia.

Gracias a todas por los Reviews, espero que este capitulo también os guste.

-x-x-

Capitulo 4: oportunidades.

- Vamos Santana a otra con ese cuento- dije dándole un empujón y riendo por puro nerviosismo.

- ¿No me crees Fabray? – dijo mirándome seria

- Ni un poco, si te has quedado ha sido por otra rubia- dije mirando hacia Beth que seguía jugando con su nueva amiga.

- Lo mío con Brittany se acabó, esta vez definitivamente- dijo sonriendo pero la tristeza que le producía se le notaba en su tono de voz

- ¿estás bien?- pregunté mirándola preocupada

**[Lucy eres un GENIO, acaba de decirte que se acabó lo suyo con el amor de su vida y le preguntas eso, eres idiota]**

- Aunque suene raro, si. Verla tan feliz con Sam, solo ha afirmado lo que ya sabía. Está mejor sin mí.

- ¿Y lo mejor para ti? Santana solo estas pensando en su bien, pero ¿y el tuyo? –dije de mal humor, al notar el amor que aún le tenía.

**[Lucy esta celosa]**

Ella solo sonrió y se tiró encima de mí.

- Pelea de chicas- gritó mientras me hacía cosquillas.

Solo ella me conocía tan bien como para saber qué hacer para quitarme el mal humor que me había causado esa conversación. Me removía intentado que parase, pero ella no me daba la mínima oportunidad de escapar.

- Yo también quiero- dijo Beth sonriente, se había acercado dejando sola a la otra niña con la que minutos antes jugaba.

- Ven aquí cosita- dije tirándola sobre mi y haciéndole cosquillas.

Adoraba la risa de mi pequeña, me parecía la más hermosa del mundo. Hacía que viese el mundo de otra manera, más bonito quizás. Cosas de madres supongo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a por un helado?- propuso Santana

- Si, helado- Gritó emocionada Beth

- Santana estamos a Febrero- repuse

- ¿y? hace un día maravilloso, el sol brilla, el cielo está despejado y estamos a unos 25 grados y de verdad me apetece ese helado Fbray, no seas aguafiestas- dijo sacándome la lengua.

Beth y yo reímos al ver su cara, definitivamente había cambiado desde que acabamos la secundaria. Era una nueva Santana, más segura de sí misma, más alegre, más divertida, más cariñosa y tan increíblemente hermosa, que me preguntaba si habría estado a ciegas toda mi vida y justo ahora se me caía la venda de los ojos.

- ¿Que tanto me miras Lucy?- soltó santana riéndose de mi

- AGGG no me llames así- dije lanzándole una mirada de odio

Ella miró a Beth que estaba entre sus brazos y le dijo:

- Pequeña, tu madre es una vieja gruñona

- ¿Pero a ti te gusta?- dijo mi pequeño ángel

Santana se había puesto colorada como nunca antes, intentaba arremeter contra aquella pregunta sin malicia de mi cosita perfecta, pero por más que gesticulaba no salía ni una palabra de sus suaves y dulces labios.

Disfrutaba de ver como Santana intentaba salir de aquella tan incómoda situación para ella, pero decidí echarle una mano.

- ¿No teníais tantas ganas de ese helado?-dije mientras me levantaba del cesped

Ambas me imitaron y se levantaron. Santana se sacudía enérgicamente la melena, intentando que no quedase ni una brizna de hierba en su larga cabellera. Una vez finalizó pude ver una de las escenas más tiernas de aquella tarde. Beth la miro sonriente y levantó su mano buscando la de santana, quien tomó la mano de mi pequeña con sumo cuidado, como si fuese una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Las dos se sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a por el helado?

Se había hecho tarde y el sol empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, asi que decidí llevar a Beth a casa, aun eran las 7:30 y me apetecía tenerla un rato más, pero la pobre estaba agotada de tanto jugar con Santana, quien en ese momento la cargaba mientras mi pequeña jugaba con su pelo.

**[Lucy,Lucy . La morena te está llegando al corazón]**-decía mi mente, pero yo me resistía a pensar en ello. Me gustaba aquel momento, me gustaba la complicidad entre mi ángel y mi latina.

**[¿Así que ahora es tu latina?]**- a veces pagaría por apagar mi cabeza y solo disfrutar de momentos como ese.

- ¿Estás bien Q?-dijo mirándome, se la veía preocupada y tan sumamente adorable.

- Si, solo estaba pensando-dije sin darle mayor importancia

- Ok, te creo Fabray- dijo

Llegamos a casa de Shelby, quien nos recibió amablemente y arrebató a mi niña de los brazos de Santana.

- ¿te lo has pasado bien con mamá? – preguntó cariñosamente a mi pequeña

- Si mami, ella y tía Tana me han llevado al parque y luego a tomar un helado- dijo como si aquello fuese la mejor historia del mundo.

Miré a Santana de reojo y vi como observaba a mi hija, se podría decir que su mirada transmitía un cariño y una calidez especial. Sin duda esta era una parte de Santana López que dudo que nadie antes haya podido conocer.

- Entonces seguro que te lo has pasado muy bien- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Mi pequeña bostezó tímidamente y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre.

- Creo que alguien tiene sueño, será mejor que te de un baño y la cena antes de que te duermas.

Beth asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a nosotras. Yo me agaché para despedirme y ella me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y dijo

- Te quiero mucho mamá, ¿vendrás a verme más amenudo?- preguntó

- Tan pronto como tenga un día libre vendré a verte mi amor- dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa

Entonces caminó hasta Santana y la abrazó de la misma manera

- ¿Tú también vendrás a verme tía?- pregunto tímidamente

- Claro preciosa- dijo Santana y le dio un beso en la frente a mi niña

Nos despedimos de Shelby y cuando nos íbamos a ir Beth volvió a tomar por sorpresa a Santana.

- Sabes mami, a tía Tana, le gusta mamá.

Yo no pude evitar reirme y Shelby hizo lo mismo, aunque no se si por la espontaneidad de la pequeña o por la cara de Santana que en aquel momento bufaba sin saber otra vez como librarse de la situación.

**[Definitivamente tu hija sabe como jugarle a la morena. Beth 2 – Santana 0]**

Caminamos largo rato hasta llegar a mi hotel, la casa de Santana estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras, así que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

- Oye Quinn porqué no te quedas un par de días en mi casa?- Me espetó

- La verdad no se Santana- dije haciéndome la interesante

- Oh venga será divertido, además pasarme dos noches sola en casa sería un verdadero coñazo- repuso

- Está bien, pero la cena que te debo la dejamos para otro día. la verdad estoy cansada y no me apetece mucho salir.

- Esté bien señorita aburrida. Pediremos unas pizzas y veremos unas pelis, ¿te parece?

- Si, pero elijó yo la peli, que la última vez que tu lo hiciste no dormí en una semana- dije recordando aquella horrible película que me había arrastrado a ver al cine, donde cada 6 minutos mataban a alguien de una manera más macabra y sangrienta que la anterior.

Ella bufó pero no dijo nada más.

- Espérame aquí, subiré a por un par de cosas.

Ella asintió y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la recepción a leer una revista.

Yo subí de dos en dos las escaleras, había sido un día fabuloso y estaba realmente contenta de haber podido tener a Beth unas horas conmigo. Agarré una pequeña mochila que llevaba dentro de la maleta, cogí la ropa necesaria para aquellos dos días y la metí en la mochila. Cuando iba a meter la ropa interior mi mente tuvo una brillante idea.

**[Es tu momento Lucy, se lista y gánale en su propio juego]**

Rebusqué en la maleta y encontré el conjunto de encaje negro que había comprado hace 2 días. Tina me había pedido el día anterior a la boda que la acompañase a comprar un par de cosas y cuando vi ese conjunto en el escaparate no pude no comprarlo. No pensaba utilizarlo tan pronto y menos con Santana pero era una buena forma de nivelar los marcadores.

El conjunto no era exageradamente provocativo, pero sí bastante sugerente. Lo agarré y sin pensármelo dos veces lo metí en la mochila junto al resto de ropa, la cema y el cepillo de dientes. Revisé dos veces que llevase todo y baje a recepción.

Santana estaba hablando con un hombre, el cual ya no sabía de qué otra manera insinuársele, la miré divertida y de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Camine lentamente hacia su dirección cuando observe que el muy listo tenía la mano sobre la cadera de San, cosa que a ella parecía incomodarle.

Aceleré el paso, me planté junto a ellos y sin cruzar ni una mirada con el tipo dije:

- ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho, amor?- dije recalcando la última palabra

Santana me sonrió y dijo:

- Un poco- le miró a él y se disculpó- bueno ya nos veremos en otra ocasión Señor García, le daré recuerdos suyos a mi padre

El señor García era un hombre de unos 36 años, era muy alto, tenía los ojos de un verde amarillento, una impecable sonrisa, el pelo negro muy corto y de tez tan morena como la de Santana. Era tan atractivo que en cualquier otro momento me hubiese quedado embobada mirándolo, pero en aquel momento solo pensaba en alejar sus zarpas de San.

**[Controla tus celos Lucy]**

- Nos veremos por ahí señoritas- dijo con su acento latino después de mirarnos de arriba abajo a ambas.

Tome de la mano a Santana y la saque de allí tan rápido como los tacones me permitieron.

- Pareces molesta Fabray- dijo riéndose

- Será porque lo estoy- bufé.

- ¿Por?- pregunto ella soltando mi mano y parándose en mitad de la calle.

Apenas estábamos a una manzana de su casa. Me quedé de espaldas a ella y comencé a hablar, mas para mí que para ella.

- Me voy un jodido minuto y te encuentro con un tío que te está manoseando.

Ella se río, al parecer había ido subiendo el tono a medida que pronunciaba la frase.

- Estas celosa Fabray- dijo ella triunfante

- Lo sé- espeté- aunque no tengo derecho porque tú y yo no somos nada.

- ¿eso piensas?- dijo dolida

Me giré y la miré por unos segundos, estaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando sus zapatos. No sé de donde saqué el coraje, pero me acerqué a ella, la tome por la barbilla y junte sus labios con los míos en un acto casi desesperado.

**[así se hace Lucy, Santana 3- Quinn 2]**

Algo que meses más tarde me daría muchos quebraderos de cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5: La noche donde empezó todo

Los personajes de esta historia,lamentablemente no me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos por divertimento ajeno y propio.

x-x-x-

Gracias por las Reviews,me han hecho mucha ilusión. Os quería comentar que es posible que más adelante haga una versión de esta historia pero desde el punto de vista de Santana ¿que os parece?

Tanto como si quereis que la haga como si estais en contra me gustaría saber vuestra opinión así que no dudeis en decirmelo en las reviews :)

Capítulo 5: la noche donde empezó todo

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí paradas en mitad de la calle, besándonos con una desesperación nada propia de la ocasión.

Me separé lentamente de San y la miré directamente a esos preciosos y oscuros ojos. Le brillaban de una forma especial y en el fondo de mi alma rezaba porque fuese gracias a ese increíble beso.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras se me amontonaban en la cabeza de forma tan desordenada que no lograba darle sentido ninguno. Ella pareció entenderlo y simplemente me tomo de la mano y fuimos caminando en silencio hasta su casa. Por el camino nuestras miradas se cruzaron un par de veces y nos sonreímos.

Una vez dentro de su casa fuimos a la planta superior, donde estaba la habitación de Santana, un bonito cuarto de baño en tonos azules, la habitación de invitados y una sala en la que nunca había entrado.

Ella me guió hasta su habitación, lo que consiguió ponerme más nerviosa y sentirme más incómoda.

- Seguro que quieres ponerte algo más cómodo que ese bonito vestido- dijo mientras abría su armario- ¿has traído algo cómodo o prefieres que te preste algo? - pregunto sin mirarme

- no te preocupes he traído ropa suficiente

Yo me senté sobre su cama y aprecié lo poco que había cambiado su dormitorio desde la última vez que había estado allí. Los muebles eran los mismos pero había cambiado la localización de todos excepto del armario.

La habitación era rectangular y espaciosa. Tenía un gran ventanal en la pared opuesta a la entrada. Bajo el ventanal estaba la cama con un edredón blanco, 4 cojines perfectamente colocados y un par de peluches. Un pequeño oso marrón con un dado entre sus zarpas, donde se podía ver una enorme S dibujada y un pingüino con una extraña pajarita que hacía que me acordase de Kurt. A uno de los lados de la cama estaba el escritorio lleno de libros, folios y rotuladores. Al otro lado una enorme estantería donde se apilaban libros, las medallas y trofeos del equipo de animadoras, unas réplicas de los trofeos ganados con el glee club que nos había regalado el señor Shue y varios marcos con fotos. Había una foto de ella con sus padres cuando tendría uno años, una foto con su abuela, otra del glee club el día que ganamos el nacional y una especie de collage con fotos de ella y Brittany. Me quedé mirándola y pensé si yo alguna vez conocería un amor como el que habían tenido ellas.  
Una relación nacida entre la amistad, basada en la sinceridad, el cariño, el respeto mutuo y el amor.

- Toma Q- dijo ella.

Santana había sacado una percha vacía del armario, me la había dado para que después de cambiarme colgase mi vestido y se había ido con unos shorts y una camisa de tiras en los brazos.  
No entendía porque no se cambiaba frente a mí, aunque tampoco le di demasiada importancia. Abrí mi mochila y saque una camiseta larga blanca y el conjunto de lencería. Me saque el vestido, lo colgué en la percha y apuré a terminar de cambiarme, no quería que llegase Santana y descubriese mis perversas intenciones.

Me mire en el espejo unos minutos y siendo sincera me quedaba mejor de lo que recordaba. La fina y suave tela se adaptaba a cada curva y realzaba mi pecho. Me veía muy bien e incluso me sentía sexy. Cogí la camiseta y me la puse justo a tiempo para evitar que Santana me pillase.

- He pensado que te gustaría elegir la peli mientras yo pido las pizzas - dijo alegremente

- si claro, vamos a ver una bonita.

- ya sabes nada de musicales o películas románticas Fabray- dijo- ese es el trato.

- vale, vale elegiré algo que nos guste a las dos.- bufe haciendo que ella se riese de la expresión de mi cara.

Bajamos las escaleras, entramos en el pequeño salón y fui directamente al estante donde estaban todas las películas, la verdad para no gustarle los musicales ni las películas románticas tenía un montón. Fui mirándolas una por una hasta que encontré una que realmente me apetecía ver y que no había tenido la oportunidad. El problema era que a pesar de ser una comedia, era una comedia musical.

Cogí la película y la puse en el reproductor de DVD y fui junto a Santana que todavía no había vuelto de la cocina. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y la vi apoyada en la pared, hablando por teléfono.

La mire de arriba abajo y buff, esta mujer era capaz de hacer que babease como un adolescente. La camiseta blanca de tiras era ceñida al cuerpo y tenía un escote digamos que propio del estilo Santana, en cambio los shorts de color negro eran los que utilizábamos en clase de educación física hasta el año pasado.

Ella me sonrió y le dio las últimas indicaciones al repartidor.

- a ver qué mierda has elegido Fabray- dijo riendo

- te va a gustar- dije sonriendo  
- lo dudo mucho, ¿que peli has elegido?

- sorpresa- dije saliendo de allí  
- oh no Fabray, no serás capaz- dijo persigendome

Corrí por todo el salón, mientras ella me perseguía, pero al pasar por cerca de sofá, tropecé y caí sobre él.

- ¿Te has hecho mucho daño Q? - pregunto Santana acercándose a mí.

En ese momento estaba viendo las estrellas por culpa del golpe, pero el dolor se me paso casi instantáneamente cuando San me masajeo el tobillo donde me había lastimado. Me quedé mirándola atónita por su comportamiento, hacia unos meses habría aprovechado mi caída para reírse de mí y hacerme cosquillas, pero ahora parecía centrada en que no me hubiese lastimado.

[Santana 4- Quinn 2]

- ¿mejor? - pregunto cuándo finalizo de darme el masaje

- si, gracias

- Fabray tengo una duda- dijo riéndose

- dime- respondí esperando una pregunta tipo Santana López.

- ¿no llevas pantalones?- pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- puede ser- respondí mirándola y luego me reí de su expresión.

Parecía confusa ante mi actitud y ver aquel desconcierto por su parte, me divertía y me gustaba demasiado.

[Así que si sabes jugar a esto Lucy, me sorprendes. Santana 4- Quinn 3]

Santana se iba a acercar a mi cuando sonó el timbre. Ella bufó y con el dedo índice me señaló y dijo:

- te salvo la campana Fabray- dijo levantándose del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tras ella apareció un joven repartidor, vestido totalmente de rojo y al cual parecía que se le fuesen a salir los ojos de las cuencas. Ese era el efecto que tenía ver de esa forma a Santana López, no había hombre o mujer que se le resistiese.

[Ni siquiera la gran Quinn Fabray]

Ella le sonrió, tomo las pizzas con un brazo, con el otro le pago e insistió en que se quedase con la vuelta.

Cerró la puerta y volvió junto a mí en el sofá.

- ¿bueno Fabray, que vamos a ver?- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

- dando la nota- dije sonriéndole  
- vaya, has elegido la única comedia musical que había. Juegas sucio Lucy- dijo poniéndome cara de cachorrito.

- lo sé, era eso o tu colección de películas de Megan Fox y no me apetece volver a caerme, esta vez por culpa de tus babas.

- Eso es terriblemente revelador pequeña Q- dijo antes de llevarse un trozo de pizza carbonará a la boca.

- ¿revelador? A veces eres tan rebuscada que me da miedo preguntarte- sentencie mirando cómo se iba a la cocina dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

[Santana 5- Quinn 3]

Volvió con un par de vasos y coca-cola light. Yo simplemente le sonreí y ella volvió a mi lado.

Vimos la peli tranquilamente y cantamos las canciones a nuestra manera. La noche se había pasado volando aunque aún eran las 11 y no nos apetecía irnos a la cama todavía, así que se me ocurrió poner en marcha mi plan de una manera totalmente inocente.

- Santana juguemos a verdad o reto- dije entusiasmada

- pensé que lo tendría que proponer yo - dijo ella sonriente- empiezas tu Fabray

Yo rodé los ojos y antes de que preguntase dije- verdad

Santana sonrió y dijo:  
¿Has podido dejar de pensar en la noche de ayer? 


	6. Chapter 6:Verdades,Retos y Victoria

Los personajes de esta historia,lamentablemente no me pertenecen. yo solo juego con ellos por divertimento ajeno y propio.

Gracias por las Reviews, con lectoras como vosotras una se anima a escribir más. En el capitulo 8 entenderan el porqué de Rated M

-x-x-x-

Capítulo 6: verdades, retos y victoria

Vale a esto yo lo llamaba empezar fuerte, pero era la que quedaba.

**[Santana 6- Quinn 3]**

- No, no he podido.

Ella sonrió triunfante y dijo:

- Reto

Yo sonreí y mientras le acariciaba el brazo dije:  
- Quítate una prenda

Santana abrió mucho los ojos y río.

- Y yo que pensaba que había empezado fuerte.- dijo y se quitó la camiseta lentamente.

Trague saliva y mis ojos recorrieron su liso abdomen y fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho y no pude evitar morderme el labio.

- Quinn deja de hacer eso- dijo casi como una súplica.

- ¿El qué?- pregunté

- Deja de morderte el labio, por favor- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Porqué López? - pregunte mientras me acercaba ella.

Santana me miro impasible y dijo:

- No es tu turno, sino el mío- sonrió al ver mi cara de frustración.

- Reto- dije sin darle más vueltas

- Bésame - dijo Santana muy cerca de mis labios

Estaba jugando con fuego, un fuego llamado Santana López y por una vez mi cabeza y yo dijimos lo mismo

**[Si quiere guerra, dale guerra Lucy] **

Me acerque a ella lo máximo que pude y le di un corto beso en los labios.

Santana rodó los ojos y cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- Fabray haces trampas

Verla así tan infantil y haciendo berrinche solo consiguió lo contrario de lo que ella buscaba, me dio un ataque de risa que por poco me caigo del sofá si no fuese porque Santana me agarro en el segundo exacto.

- No sabes que hacer por tocarme- dije sonriéndole

- Así es, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.- dijo poniéndome su dedo índice sobre los labios.

La separación que había entre ambas unos minutos atrás había desaparecido. Mis piernas rozaban suavemente las suyas, su olor había inundado mi nariz y su maldita boca me estaba llamando a gritos.

- ¿Verdad o reto? - dije a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

- Verdad.

- ¿Porque no puedo morderme el labio? - pregunte haciendo justamente lo contrario a lo que me había pedido.

Ella sonrió y como quien no quiere la cosa dijo:

- Prefiero mordértelo yo.

**[Venga eso es medio punto Lucy, se lo has dejado a tiro, pelea, no podemos perder]**

- Ok, me toca, elijo reto

Santana puso su cara más seductora y dijo a mi oído.

- Te reto a que te quites una prenda.

- ¡Como si quieres que me quite dos! - le espeté dejándola atónita y tras eso me quite los calcetines y los deje en el suelo.

**[He de reconocer que eso ha estado bien Lucy. Santana 6,5- Quinn 4]**

Ella me miro con mala cara y yo me volví a reír, adoraba sacarla de quicio. Era sumamente excitante llevarle la contraria y al mismo tiempo guiarla a mi terreno. Estaba jugando según mis normas y ella lo sabía, pero al igual que yo, no le había importado jugársela.

- Fabray eres una maldita tramposa- dijo algo mosqueda - y deja de morderte el labio de una maldita vez.

Pase mi índice por sus labios y le susurre al oído:

- ¿Y si no quiero?

**[Lucy, Lucy. Vas aprendiendo como se hace. Santana 6,5- Quinn 5]**

Ella me miro fijamente, retándome con su mirada de cazadora.

- Entonces atente a la consecuencias Fabray- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué consecuencias López? - dije posando mi índice derecho sobre su cuello y deslizando lo hacía abajo poco a poco. Pasando entre sus pechos, bajando por su vientre hasta la goma de sus shorts.

**[Vaya, a eso le llamo sacar la artillería pesada. Santana 6,5- Quinn 6]**

Santana me miraba sin saber que hacer o decir, era gratificante saber que podía tener este tipo de poder sobre ella. Pase mi lengua primero por mi labio superior y luego hice lo mismo por el inferior.

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad- dijo ella entrando aún más en mi juego.

- ¿Te mueres por repetir lo de ayer, si o no?

- Si- dijo ella acercándose a mi- ¿acaso tu no?

-No López-

Se había quedado blanca, no esperaba esa contestación para nada. Así que decidí subir la apuesta en nuestro particular juego de seducción.

**[Así me gusta Lucy, dando golpes mortales. Santana 6,5- Quinn 7] **

- ¿Pero quién te dice que no esté deseando repetir lo de hoy?

Mi contestación la dejo totalmente out.

- ¿Lo de hoy?- pregunto sin entender nada.

Yo simplemente sonreí - esta noche voy a recrear lo que pasó ayer en mis sueños López. Hasta el punto de que quizás mañana no puedas levantarte de la cama.

**[Santana 6,5- Quinn 8]  
**  
Me levanté del sofá y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de San y cerré la puerta. No tardaría ni un minuto en llegar, sólo tenía que esperar allí.

**[1...2...3...4...5]**

La puerta de abrió de golpe y se cerró de igual manera. No me había movido ni un milímetro cuando sentí sus manos rodearme.

- Me has ganado Fabray, ¿que soñaste ayer?- preguntó

Me gire y simplemente dije:

- Aun no he ganado. Una última ronda López, una ronda a todo o nada- dije

- ¿Reto o verdad?- preguntó sin moverse ni un poco.

Me gire para ver su hermoso rostro y dije:

- Verdad

- Esto es sólo un juego... - hizo una pausa y volvió a formular la pregunta- ¿Sólo soy un juego para ti?

**[Lucy, esta chica no sabe rendirse]**

- Si, esto es un juego- hice una pausa y pude ver como apartaba sus ojos de mí, esa mueca de tristeza que tanto odiaba volvía a hacer acto de presencia- pero tú, nunca serás sólo un juego para mí... Siempre serás mucho más- dije tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos

**[Ya Lucy no abuses. Santana 6,5- Quinn 9] **

- Verdad- dijo ella antes de que yo le preguntase.

- ¿Porque te has empeñado en pasar el día conmigo?

Ella cogió aire y lo expulso de golpe, cerrando fuerte los ojos, para finalmente contestarme un simple:

- Desde ayer cuando te fui a buscar a tu casa, has estado paseándose por mi mente todo el tiempo. Es una locura porque daba igual lo que hiciese esta mañana, todo me llevaba a ti y a esa noche - dijo con los ojos cerrados.

**[Santana 7,5- Quinn 9]**

- Reto - dije yo aún sabiendo que el juego se había terminado

Ella sonrió y llevo sus manos al borde de mi camiseta, me beso con una auténtica y descontrolada pasión y me quitó la camiseta en un rápido movimiento.

- Odio perder Fabray- dijo mirándome- aunque sí hubiese sabido antes que llevabas este precioso encaje, me habría dejado ganar- dijo ella pegándome a su cuerpo.

- Entonces déjame compensarte haciendo una réplica de mi sueño.

La lleve hasta su cama y en algún momento de aquella noche, entre polvo y polvo, cometí el error de decir las dos palabras prohibidas de Santana. "Te quiero"


	7. Chapter 7:Sorpresas

Gracias por las Reviews, con lectoras así dan ganas de escribir.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para divertimento ajeno y propio.

Gracias a Harukais por avisarme del fallo al subirlo.

-x-x-

capitulo 7:

Desde aquella noche en su casa hace 2 meses, no la he vuelto a ver. Hemos seguido en contacto constante y hablamos cada dos días o así, pero cada vez que me saca el tema de aquella noche pongo una escusa o cambio de tema radicalmente.

No estoy preparada para que me rompan el corazón, ni para perder por ello a una de mis mejores amigas.

(2 meses atrás)

Aquella mañana me desperté muy temprano, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas que bailaban suavemente al ritmo de la brisa que entraba por el ventanal, que la noche anterior se había quedado abierto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los párpados todavía me pesaban debido a lo movida que había sido la noche anterior. Mis ojos aún tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad, pero cuando lo hicieron, pudieron contemplar a la mujer más hermosa de cuantas había visto.

Todavía estaba profundamente dormida y desnuda, la sábana le tapaba desde la mitad del muslo hasta el pecho. Tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía sonreír.

**[¿Te has dado cuenta verdad Lucy?]**

Ya no podía negarlo, yo misma se lo había revelado la noche anterior en un descuido. Me estaba enamorando de Santana y tenía miedo.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme, tenía que salir de allí antes de que se despertase. Recogí mis cosas en total silencio y tras darle un último beso en los labios, me fui.

No estaba preparada para estos sentimientos y mucho menos para un "No" rotundo por parte de ella.

Camine sin rumbo por la ciudad y como si fuese una broma pesada del destino, llegue a nuestro parque. Me senté en uno de los bancos y lloré hasta que alguien me abrazó. Levanté la cabeza y pude ver que era Kurt.

- ¿Quinn qué te pasa? - me preguntó preocupado.

Intente decirle que nada, pero no me creyó.

- Si no te ocurriese nada no estarías aquí llorando. Venga Quinn suéltalo, no puede ser tan malo- dijo el sonriéndome

- Lo es Kurt, es lo peor que me podía pasar. De entre todas las cosas que me podían ocurrir, esta es la única para la que no estoy preparada.

- Quinn me estas asustando- dijo el tomando mis manos entre las suyas y besando mi frente.

- Me he enamorado Kurt

- Oh cariño, pero eso es maravilloso- repuso él.

- No, no lo es cuando sabes que no serás correspondida.

- Pero Quinn, lo has hablado con él- dijo Kurt tranquilamente- dudo que cualquier hombre Heterosexual no sea capaz de enamorarse de la Bellísima, inteligente, dulce, talentosa e increíble Quinn Lucy Fabray.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y me seque las lágrimas con el pañuelo que este me ofreció.

- Es que no es él- cogí aire y lo solté como si me quemase- es ella, es Santana.

La cara de Kurt parecía uno de estos cuadros cubistas que yo jamás había entendido. Movía los ojos, las manos y los labios intentando expresar lo que su mente le decía, pero estaba tan en shock que no era capaz.

- Vamos a tomar un café y te lo explico.- dije tomándolo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo al Lima Bean.

Una vez allí pedí mi capuchino con canela y Kurt su Mocca desnatado.

Le conté una versión resumida de mi infancia con Santana, como nos fuimos distanciando desde que Brittany llego a nuestras vidas, como desde que tuve el accidente de camino a la boda de Rachel no había vuelto a verla como antes y como me había sentido en el baile cuando cantando con ella Take my bread away, me levanté de la silla y ella me tomo por la cintura.

- Vaya Quinn, llevas casi un año enamorada de Santana- dijo el antes de darle un gran sorbo a su café.

- ¿Lo sé y sabes que es lo más gracioso? - dije y el negó con la cabeza- que me he dado cuenta hace dos días.

- ¿Cuando te acostaste con ella?- me dijo sonriendo mientras removía su mocca desnatado.

Eso sí que me había pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba que nadie lo supiese.

- Cariño, no tienes de que alarmarte. Sólo lo sabemos Blaine y yo. Os vimos entrar en tu habitación y horas más tarde cuando nos íbamos vimos a Santana despeinada y poniéndose los pendientes mientras hablaba con su madre de que tardaría poco en llegar a casa.

- No es que me avergüence, pero está muy reciente lo de Britt y no quiero que parezca que soy una insensible con los sentimientos de Britt o que soy solamente el nuevo pasatiempo de Santana.

- Te entiendo Quinn, pero si me permites darte un consejo- dijo Kurt mientras yo asentía- deja de pensar en lo que los demás piensen, si quieres a Santana lucha por ella, haz que de enamoré de ti.

**[Lady Hummel tiene razón, Lucy no puedes rendirte a la primera de cambio]  
**  
- No se Kurt, creo que necesito aclarar todo esto que siento.

Nos despedimos pues él tenía que hacer la maleta ya que se volvía a NY con Santana mañana temprano.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, entre ver los ensayos del Glee club, los cafés con Finn y las tardes con Beth, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Santana.

**[Lucy eso no se lo cree nadie]**

Vale es cierto, había estado pensando en ella a todas horas, pero no quería hacerlo y esperaba que con la vuelta a la rutina, la morena dejase mis pensamientos.

(26 abril)

Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras, quedaba menos de dos meses para las vacaciones de verano y los profesores nos tenían hasta arriba de tareas, pero por suerte las llevaba al día gracias a Taylor.

**[Lucy, idiota, no saben quién es Taylor]**

Enserio, a veces odio mi cerebro. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí...

Desde qué llegue a Yale no he hecho muchos amigos que digamos. Me llevo bien con todos mis compañeros pero puedo decir sin duda que Taylor es mi mejor amigo.

Él es un año mayor que yo y lo conocí en las clases del Señor Judd. Es alto, con una hermosa cabellera rubia que siempre lleva despeinada, tiene la tez muy clara y los ojos de un verde intenso. Pero para mí lo mejor de él es lo divertido y comprensivo que es. Siempre consigue hacerme reír, aunque tiene otras muchas cualidades.

Aquel día Santana no se me iba de la cabeza y como tenía la tarde libre decidí llamar a T para que ensayásemos nuestro número para el musical del señor Judd.

- Buenas preciosa, ¿para que soy bueno? - dijo alegremente.

- Hola T, te llamaba para saber si tenías la tarde libre.

- Señorita Fabray ¿me está usted proponiendo una cita?

- Jajajaja, ya te gustaría a ti.

- Me ha vuelto a romper el corazón - dijo riendo

- Te llamaba para saber si hoy puedes ensayar.

- Creo que d tengo libre. ¿Te parece que quedemos a las 14:50 en el café del teatro?

- Por mi perfecto, entonces te veo allí.

- Nos vemos rubia, cuídate - dijo el antes de colgar.

Aún eran las 13:50 y no tenía más clases en todo el día, así que podía aprovechar para descansar un poco.

Cruce el campus y llegue hasta mi bloque. Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, recorrí el amplio pasillo hasta el departamento 2012, el mío. Saque las llaves del bolso y entré.

Lo primero que hice fue descalzarme y al dejar el bolso y los libros sobre la mesa del Hall, noté que no estaba sola allí dentro. Me gire despacio y la vi, sentada sobre el sofá con una foto entre las manos.

- Santana ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunte confusa.

- Santana que haces aquí- repitió ella bastante enfadada- ni un hola San, ni me alegro de verte o un te iba a llamar.

Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando Lauren le pateo el culo frente a todos.

**[Saluda a Snixx de mi parte]  
**  
- Perdona me has pillado por sorpresa no te esperaba- dije sonriendo y fui a abrazarla pero ella no me dejó.

- No he recorrido 130 km por diversión Quinn, tenemos una conversación pendiente desde hace exactamente 68 días. He intentado por todos los medios tener esta conversación contigo, pero visto que no contestas a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes y cuando intento sacar el tema pasas o me cuelgas, pues me he dicho. Díselo a la cara - dijo y sin darme tiempo a defenderme siguió con su discurso- pero ya veo que otra vez has vuelto a dejar que otro estúpido hombre defina tu vida- dejo la foto con T sobre la mesa que había entre el sofá y la televisión y continuó-Bravo Fabray, así se hace- dijo aplaudiendo

- Esto es lo que me faltaba- bufe- No tienes derecho a tratarme así, Santana. He estado ocupada con las clases y no he podido responderte, lamento haberte preocupado. No entiendo tu enfado y mucho menos que me acuses de algo que no he hecho.

**[Que mal mientes Lucy]**

- ahora resulta que estoy loca- dijo ella elevando la voz- En los dos últimos putos meses has estado pasando de mi y dándome largas sobre NOSOTRAS y he venido aquí para aclararlo de una vez.

No podía ser, tenía que salir de ahí, era lo único que pensaba.

- me voy, cuando te tranquilices y quieras hablar como dos personas adultas me llamas.- dije cogiendo mi bolso y huyendo de allí a toda prisa.

No sé cómo pero llegue justo a tiempo al ensayo con T. Aunque en aquel momento no estuviese para ensayar. El noto que me pasaba algo y opto por ser directo.

- ¿Que te pasa Quinnie? - dijo abrazándome.

- Ella ha venido- dije llorando contra su hombro- me odia.

Taylor sabía toda mi historia con Santana y había sido un gran apoyo para mí en estos meses.

- Dudo mucho que te odie, pero deberías hablar con ella, tenéis cosas que aclarar.

Pero justo entonces, de la nada apareció ella.

- Apártate de ella imbécil.- dijo Santana furiosa.

- ¿y si no quiero que? - repuso Taylor desafiante.

**[Lucy, este chico no sabe con quién se ha metido]**

Santana se acercó hasta quedar a escaso medio metro de nosotros.

- He dicho que te alejes de MI NOVIA- grito

- ¿novia? - dijo el mirándome, pero yo estaba en Shock y sólo pude balbucear:  
- mi novia


	8. Chapter 8:Confesiones

Capítulo 8: Confesiones

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Taylor dándome un beso en la mejilla y consiguiendo que Snix volviese a salir.

- Venga estas tardando en irte mala copia de Justin Bieber.

- ¡Santana ya vale!- dije saliendo del shock

- No pasa nada Rubia- dijo T dedicándome su mejor sonrisa- prefiero ser una mala copia de Justin Bieber que creerme JLo y no llegar a Rebecca Black- dijo el mirando a Santana.

**[Este chaval o es un inconsciente o los tiene muy bien puestos]**

San estaba a punto de tirársele encima cuando la tomé de la mano y le supliqué:

- Déjale ir, tenemos que hablar- trague saliva- de nosotras.

Inmediatamente San pareció relajarse y se dio la vuelta para mirarme sonriente, mientras que T se fue no muy convencido de dejarme allí sola con S.

Nunca había creído eso de que cuando te enamoras sientes mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, pero cada vez que la veía esa era la sensación que sentía.

Ella me sonrió y tomando mis manos me llevó hasta el escenario.

- ¿Porque me has estado evitando Fabray? - dijo ella con su característico tono de voz cuando esta triste. Ese tono me mataba, hacia que sintiese la necesidad de abrazarla, de protegerla, de quedarme con ella... Para siempre.

**[Llegó la hora de la verdad Lucy]**

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por mis mejillas y San me las limpió con una caricia de sus dedos.

- Tengo miedo Santana, tengo un miedo espantoso a que una vez suelte todo esto que llevo dentro, tú te alejes de mi y no quieras volver a verme- dije reprimiendo las lágrimas

- Eso no va a pasar- dijo ella tomando mi mano derecha y entrelazando sus dedos y los míos.

Yo me quede mirando nuestras manos unidas, encajaban tan bien juntas, pese a que la suya era más morena, parecía que estuviesen hechas para no separarse jamás.

**[Díselo Lucy]**

Tome aire y sin más solté todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hace meses.

- Nunca creí que me fuese a enamorar y durante mucho tiempo ignoré una realidad Santana. Cuando me desperté en el hospital después del accidente y te vi allí, dormida a mi lado mientras tomabas mi mano. Algo aquí se rompió-dije señalando el corazón- fue como si los muros que había construido para protegerme se hubiesen venido abajo- tome aire y seguí- Día tras día veía como protegías y cuidabas de Britt con una dulzura y un cariño que jamás vi. Tenía celos y no entendía porque, sólo éramos amigas, no tenía sentido. Luego cuando Joe se ofreció a acompañarme a rehabilitación pensé que sería bueno enamorarme de él. Dejar que alguien me conociese de verdad. Pero me costaba demasiado y con la estupidez de invitar a Finn al baile para cerrar el círculo, pues acabó por alejarse de mí.

- ¿Joe? ¿Qué Joe?

- Hart- dije, pero por la cara de San se veía que no tenía idea de quién era.

- San, el de las rastas.

- Ahhhh, Bob Marley junior.

Yo me reí ante su comentario, me sentía mejor después de haberle dicho parte de lo que sentía, así que pensé que era mejor soltarlo todo y que Dios se apiadase de mí.

- Cuando cantamos en el baile Take my bread away, me levanté de la silla y me tomaste por la cintura... Lo supe. Me lo negaba a mi misma una y otra vez, era más fácil así aunque doliese tanto. Nos graduamos y pensé que con la distancia todo pasaría, pero te extrañaba más que a ningún otro. Soñaba contigo y cuando me enteré que habías dejado la universidad y volvías a Lima para luchar por Brittany- esta es si no pude contener las lágrimas- la odie, desee que nunca se hubiese cruzado en nuestro camino. Tu dejabas todo por ella y ella otra vez prefería a un chico que apenas quería en lugar de al amor de su vida.

Santana me abrazó intentando consolarme. Yo escondí mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro y expuse la parte final.

- Luego llego la boda. Ese día fue perfecto, lo que siempre quise vivir con alguien. Un día en el que aún rodeados de gente, alguien sólo tuviese ojos para mí. Aunque mirabas demasiado a Britt no le di importancia porque no me dejaste sola ni un minuto y me hiciste sentir la mujer más guapa de todas las que allí estábamos.

Ella me obligo a salir de mi escondite y Mirarla a los ojos. Acaricio mis mejillas con sus dedos, me sonrió y dijo:

- Lo eras, de todas las que estábamos allí, tú eras la más hermosa.

- ¿Más que la increíble Santana López?- pregunte con una sonrisa

- Mucho más que esa bruja- sonrió.

- Te amo San- dije y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, tenía miedo de que se evaporase.

Ella se alejó de mi y sonriendo dijo.

- Nunca se me ha dado bien expresar con palabras mis sentimientos. Así qué haré como hacía en el Glee Club- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos- te cantaré lo que siento por ti.

Me arrastro hasta el escenario. Colocó dos sillas y me pidió que me sentase en una mientras ella conectaba su teléfono móvil al equipo de música.

Tardó unos minutos en volver y la música que inundaba el teatro me era extrañamente familiar.

Santana tomó mi mano y comenzó a cantar.

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright  
And no one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world  
No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(No one- Alicia Keys)  
A estas alturas yo ya no sabía cómo hacer para no llorar. No me creía que pudiese tener tanta suerte y al mismo tiempo me sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo por huir de S.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente, me dio un beso en la coronilla y dijo:  
-¿Lo has entendido o tengo que decírtelo?- preguntó ella sonriendo

- Me gustaría que me lo dijeses-dije avergonzada.

- Te encanta ponerme las cosas difíciles Fabray- dijo riendo

- Pero te encanta que lo haga- dije sonriéndolo y acerque mi cara a la suya, hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron.

- No sé cómo ni cuándo, no sé por qué ha sucedido todo esto- hizo una pausa mientras me miraba a los ojos- pero en estos meses cualquier cosa que pensase, cualquier cosa que hiciese o cualquier canción que escuchase me llevaba a ti. A tus preciosos ojos verdes en los que me pierdo cada vez que te miro, a tus labios que me teletrasportan a otra dimensión-me acarició la mejilla- Tienes algo que atrapa Lucy Quinn Fabrey y lo peor es que no me importa que me atrape, porque es lo que quiero.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce conmigo?

- Por la simple razón de que Te Amo.


	9. Chapter 9:Conociendo a Santana

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos por diventimento ajeno y propio.

Este capitulo contiene sexo explícito, si eres muy sensible a estos temas por favor evita leer la parte subrayada. Gracias.

Capítulo 9: conociendo a Santana.

Salimos del teatro agarradas de la mano y yo me sentía como si me hubiese muerto y dios me hubiera regalado un hermoso ángel latino. Pero todo era real, podía sentir la brisa mover mi vestido, el sol bañar mi pálida piel y la cercanía de Santana abrasándome el corazón.

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos esta noche? Le pregunté mientras la miraba fijamente.

- No se Q, yo tendría que ir al hotel a dejar mis cosas- respondió ella.

- ¿Que hotel? Te quedarás conmigo- dije haciendo pucheros.

Ella rió y me dio un dulce pero corto beso en los labios.

- una cosa es que venga a ver a mi increíblemente talentosa, inteligente y hermosa novia y otra muy distinta que me despegue de ella ni con agua caliente- dijo mirándome

- yo no he dicho que sea tu novia- repuse poniendo mala cara.

**[Lucy tiene ganas de jugar, Santana 0- Quinn 1]**

- ¿Cómo? Pero si te he dicho que te amo, que más quieres Fabray? - pregunto desconcertada.

- Para empezar quiero una casa en Lima, una casa de dos plantas, con chimenea, piscina y un enorme salón donde reunirnos todos los del Glee club.

- y yo quiero una isla en Grecia pero me da que no la voy a tener- dijo ella.

Me acerqué a su oído y muy lentamente susurré.

- Eso o quizás prefiera hacerte el amor en la ducha de mi casa.

**[Lucy eres una maldita pervertida. Santana 0- Lucy 2]**

Solté su mano y camine de forma sensual unos cuantos pasos. Me detuve, di media vuelta y vi a Santana sonreír. Parecía que mi actitud le gustaba.

- Ante tal proposición solo puedo decir que me tendrá que aguantar 2 días en su casa señorita Fabray.

Tardamos 2 horas en llegar a mi departamento porque Santana se empeñó en ir a comprar comida mexicana.

Al llegar al departamento Santana se paró a observarlo todo. Dejé las llaves en el cuenco que había sobre la mesa del Hall y me descalcé y deje mis tacones allí mismo, ya los recogería luego.

Camine hasta el salón y vi a Santana sobre el sofá, había dejado la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina y miraba fijamente la foto con Taylor.

- Deberías sacar esto de aquí- dijo señalando la foto.

- a mí me gusta- dije yo sonriendo

- a mi no, seguro tienes más fotos juntos por ahí- dijo con mala cara.

Yo me reí con ganas, adoraba verla así de celos, sobre todo porque no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo.

- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?- pregunte

- ¿darme cuenta de que Fabray? - pregunto de mala gana.

- Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento.

Me acerque a ella y la tomé de la mano.

- ven tengo algo que enseñarte.

La fui guiando a través del departamento hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para que ella pasase antes.

Ella entró y miro a todos lados, su mirada pasó desde la estantería donde tenía todos mis libros de clase, hasta la mesa sobre la que estaba el portátil y se detuvo en la foto que había junto a este. La tomo entre sus manos y sonrió

- No sabía que tenías esta foto.  
Yo la abracé por la espalda y apoye mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo y miré la foto que nos habían sacado mientras cantábamos Take my Breath away.

- Te encantó esa actuación- dijo sonriendo.

Amaba verla sonreír, sobre todo por la forma en la que le brillaban los ojos. Me gustaba saber que sonreía así por mí.

**[Que egocéntrica eres Lucy]**

- Desde ese día es mi canción favorita, aunque puede que después de cantarme No One me lo piense- dije sonriendo.  
Santana dejó la foto en su lugar y me beso la frente para luego seguir escrutando mi habitación con sus preciosos ojos castaños. De nuevo sus ojos de detuvieron en otra foto, esta vez la única que tenía con Beth.

- Siempre pensé que no habría nadie que te igualase en belleza, pero creo que en unos años Beth te hará competencia amor- dijo dulcemente  
- La adoras- afirme mientras cogía su mano.  
- No sé que tiene, pero desde que la vi en su cuna el día que nació, sentí un especial cariño por ella.  
- No sabía que te gustasen los niños-dije viendo esa tierna cara que ponía al hablar o jugar con Beth  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Fabray-repuso ella  
- ¿y a qué esperas para contármelas?-pregunte  
- A que admitas que eres mi novia, hasta entonces no diré nada- dijo y puso su dedo índice y corazón sobre sus labios.  
- No me lo has pedido- argumenté, pero ella miró hacia otro lado haciendo caso omiso de mi queja.  
- Está bien, lo admito, soy la novia de la misteriosa Santana López.  
Ella sonrió y me besó suavemente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con ambas manos.

- Dame dos minutos y te enseñaré algo, pero primero dejaré mi maleta aquí si no te importa.  
- Claro, te estaré esperando en el salón.  
La dejé sola y me fui a la cocina a calentar la comida que ya se había enfriado. Coloqué en la mesa la comida, dos copas, platos, cubiertos, un par de velas y apague las luces para darle a nuestra cena un toque romántico.

Creo que era la primera vez que empezaba a salir con alguien sin haber tenido al menos una cita previamente.

- Hermosa – dijo ella en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.  
- Te echaba de menos ya- dije mirándola  
- Después de cenar quiero enseñarte algo- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa.  
Cenamos tranquilamente. Ella me puso al día sobre su vida en NY, como había descubierto que Brody era gigoló y lo mal que les había parecido a Kurt y Rachel que ella bailase en el Coyote. La verdad a mí tampoco me entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de que trabajase allí, aunque ella me hubiese asegurado que ningún hombre o mujer la podían tocar, pero era su decisión y yo la apoyaba. Recogimos juntas la mesa y una vez estuvo todo limpio me llevó al sofá y me pidió que me sentase.

Yo hice lo que me pedía y vi como ella hacía lo mismo pero sobre la banqueta de mi piano, estiró los dedos y colocó una pequeña libreta sobre el atril.

- Ya sabía que tocabas el piano, aunque nunca te he escuchado- repuse.  
Me levanté del sofá y me senté a su lado  
- No es eso lo que te quería enseñar, desde antes de entrar al Glee club ya sentía un amor especial por la música y ser animadora cubría la parte de bailar, pero por las noches cuando estaba en mi habitación soñaba con algún día ser una gran cantante y compositora. Hacer que la gente disfrutase con lo que yo tanto amo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado eso de San, bueno la parte de ser una gran cantante sí, porque ya lo era, aunque solo fuese conocida entre los coros.

- ¿Cómo nunca presentaste algo tuyo en el Glee?- pregunté

- Tenía una reputación que mantener, ser una cabrona exige mucho esfuerzo y dedicación-dijo sonriendo- Aunque en cierta manera si lo presenté en el Glee Club, aunque no delante de todos.

- No entiendo

- Le enseñé alguna de mis canciones al Señor Shue y dijo que tenía talento y que debería presentarlas como tarea. Pero nunca me animé.

- ¿De qué tenías miedo?- pregunté inconscientemente

- Ya bastante duro fue admitir lo que yo era y todo lo que tuve que soportar por parte de algunos, como para cantar algo tan personal frente a vosotros.

- Pero San, nosotros no nos habríamos reído, el Glee es como una familia, te hubiésemos apoyado como lo hicimos en su momento.

- Ahora tu eres mi familia y quería enseñarte algo que he compuesto esta mañana, cuando entré en tu piso y vi esa foto- dijo señalando la foto con T

- No me dijiste todavía como sabias mi dirección ni como entraste

- Fácil, llamé a tu madre y le dije que te habías dejado algo en mi casa cuando la boda y quería mandártelo. Luego al llegar aquí me encontré con un vecino tuyo que casi se desnuca por estar viéndome el trasero mientras subía las escaleras.

Yo rodé los ojos, de seguro sería el señor Williams. Ese hombre era lo más salido que yo me había encontrado en toda mi vida.

- Al llegar a la puerta recordé que en tu casa guardabas una llave de repuesto bajo la maceta y probé suerte- dijo sonriendo.  
**[Perfecto Lucy eres tan predecible que cualquier día te encuentras al Señor Salido en pelotas esperándote]  
**  
Sacudí la cabeza intentándome borrar esa horrible imagen de la cabeza y dije.

- San cántamela ya anda- suplique mientras ponía mirada de cachorrito.

Ella me dedicó su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a tocar el piano.

Hey baby girl, Ive been watchin you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazin  
You make me wanna take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say  
Why dont you tell him that  
Im leavin, never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flyin on the G5, G5  
And were leavin never lookin back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new girl  
The one thats so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have you singin' all night night night  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon be singin  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon be singin like, oh oh oh  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Now if I talk it girl, you know that I'ma walk it out  
Man Ill put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest little thing that Ive ever seen  
So Ima ask you one time if you got a man  
Why dont you tell him that  
Im leavin, never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flyin on the G5, G5  
And were leavin, never lookin back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new girl  
The one thats so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have you singin all night night night  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon be singin  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon be singin, uh, she gon be singin  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon be singin, girl, you gon be singin  
Dont stress, dont stress, dont stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Dont stress, dont stress, dont stress  
Cause we gone and we gone and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl, you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl, you need to tell him  
Im leavin, never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flyin on the G5 G5  
And were leavin, never lookin back again  
So call your shawty and tell him you found a new girl  
The one whos so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have you singin all night night night night night  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon be singin, oh  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Singin all night, night, night, night  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Man she gon be singin  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon be singin, uh, she gon be singin  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
She gon be singin, girl, you gon be singin  
(Jesse McCartney - Leavin' )  
La abrace fuerte y dije  
- Es la primera vez que alguien me escribe una canción- besé su mejilla- aunque ya te he dicho que lo mío con T nunca será posible.

- ¿por?- preguntó ella

- Porque es mi hermano- dije

- ¿Hermano, hermano o que lo quieres como tal?- preguntó confusa.

- Es el hijo que tuvo mi padre con su anterior secretaria, sabía que existía pero nunca me dejó verle.

Ella sonrió complacida por mi respuesta.  
- ¿me has compuesto más canciones?-pregunté

- Un par más- dijo acariciándome la mejilla y colocando tras mí oreja un mechón de pelo que me tapaba parte de la cara.

- ¿me las cantas?- pregunté aunque más bien era una súplica.

- El próximo sábado- dijo ella sonriendo

- Pero vas a…- cerré la boca antes de seguir con la frase, si mis cuentas no fallaban el martes era su cumpleaños y Kurt nos había invitado a todos a la fiesta sorpresa que le iban a dar.

- ¿Qué me ocultas Fabray?- dijo ella mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- No deberías haber hecho eso- dije antes de agarrarla de la camisa y besarla desesperadamente.

- Creo que es hora de irse a la cama- dijo ella mientras me arrastraba hasta mi habitación.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, una sola chispa hacía que ardiésemos.

Llegamos a la cama con dificultad, durante el corto recorrido desde el salón a mi habitación no hemos dejado de besarnos y en un acto de lujuria le he arrancado la camisa, haciendo que varios botones se cayesen al suelo, pero a ella no ha parecido importarle, al contrario le ha gustado, lo vi en sus ojos.

- Vas a recordar esta noche toda tu vida, Fabray - dice con ese sensual tono que tanto me excita

Cierra la puerta y me empuja contra ella, sus manos descienden lentamente por mis costados hasta desembocar en mis caderas. Todavía llevo mi vestido color crema y parece que le molesta. Levanto los brazos y ella sin dejar de acariciarme desliza suavemente el vestido hacia arriba y me lo quita.

Siento como su cuerpo y el mío, se acoplan perfectamente el uno al otro sólo.

- Estás hecha para mi Q-dice mordiéndome la oreja

Sus dientes han bajado por mi cuello, me muerde y mi espalda se curva ante la inigualable sensación. Sabe perfectamente que hacer para tenerme en donde ella quiere

**[Ella siempre será tu veneno y tu cura]**

Me sujeta las muñecas sujetas firmemente, por encima de la cabeza, y pasa su lengua lentamente por mi cuello, haciéndome gemir.

- Déjame tocarte-le gruño y ella se ríe, pero me suelta las manos y estas van directamente a parar al broche de sus pantalones.

Santana me besa desesperadamente, dejándome otra vez sin aliento. Bajo sus pantalones y aprovecho para dejar un rastro de besos por su liso abdomen y acariciar sus suaves piernas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me obliga a levantarme y me coge en brazos, llevándome hasta mi cama. Me acuesto y Santana se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí dejando a Santana sobre mi cuerpo.

-Inclínate preciosa- me pide y yo me acerco a ella para besarla mientras ella desabrocha mi sujetador y lo arroja por algún lugar de la habitación.

Me da vergüenza la forma en que me mira e instintivamente intento taparme, pero ella me agarra de las muñecas y me lo impide.

- Tapar esta obra de arte es un pecado- me besa suavemente y mis pulmones luchan por seguir consiguiendo oxigeno, pero no quiero cortar el beso.

Pero ella se da cuenta y deja de besarme para volver a mi cuello, lo muerde suavemente y baja dando pequeños mordiscos por mi cuello, clavícula y llega a mi pecho desnudo. Donde captura uno de mis pezones entre sus dulces labios, mientras el otro es pellizcado por una de sus manos. Se me escapa un gemido y veo que ella sonríe, deja mi pezón derecho y hace lo mismo con el izquierdo. La cabeza me da vueltas de pura excitación, mientras me aferro a su espalda y desabrocho su sujetador. Ella pasa su cálida lengua por todo mi pecho y abdominales haciendo que mi piel reaccione a su contacto.

Me giro dejándola a ella bajo mi cuerpo, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones y me apetece jugar. Le muerdo suavemente el torso y le separo las piernas con cuidado, colocando mi rodilla derecha entre ellas, demasiado cerca de su centro. Ella gime, ese sonido es para mí como música celestial y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Me agarra por la nuca y me obliga a subir hasta su boca, me besa con desesperación y su lengua lucha con la mía por el control del beso, pero ella gana y acabo cediendo.

- Adoro que me pongas las cosas difíciles Fabray – dice Santana con una sonrisa.

Es una tramposa pues mientras intento buscar algo coherente en mi cerebro para responder, me quita la última ropa que me cubría, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante ella.

Me mira como si fuese una obra de Miguel Ángel y ella una experta en arte, a decir verdad lo es, es experta en hacerme sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo. En un rápido movimiento me vuelve a dejar bajo su hermoso cuerpo al que soy adicta, pues no puedo evitar acariciarlo y besarlo sin parar.

Santana me separa de ella y mi cara debe expresar todo el temor que siento a haber hecho algo mal y que ese momento mágico se rompa.

-Tranquila hermosa todo está bien- me da un beso en los labios y se desliza hasta colocarse totalmente entre mis piernas. Su boca atrapa mi clítoris y su lengua juega sin ningún tipo de piedad. Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta y ella lo toma como una señal para dar el siguiente paso. Con uno de sus dedos me acaricia el clítoris y su lengua chupa mi entrada y en un par de segundos introduce uno de sus dedos en mi interior y sin darme cuenta me muerdo el labio.

- No hagas eso- me dice ella mientras introduce otro dedo en mi interior y me besa.

Aun me estoy acostumbrando a todas las sensaciones que ella me produce cuando mi mano decide imitarla y le bajo el tanga negro a duras penas.

- Eres muy impaciente- me susurra al oído dejándome finalmente que le quite aquel condenado tanga.

Mi mano vuelve a decidir por mí y la imita, colándose entre sus piernas y acariciando su centro. Está realmente mojada y eso me excita aún más si eso es posible. Introduzco un dedo en su interior con sumo cuidado y comienzo lentamente a sacarlo e introducirlo, haciendo que Santana se desespere.

- Dios Quinn-grita ella y sonrió. Amo que grite mi nombre de esa forma

Decido ser buena y darle lo que con sus ojos me pide pero no se atreve a decir en voz alta.

- Dilo y te lo daré-digo mientras chupo su cuello

- Dios…como ….te …odio …en… estos …momentos-dice ella entre gemidos

- No soy Dios, pero tengo más poder sobre ti que él- digo inconscientemente e introduzco un segundo dedo en ella

Ambas nos amoldamos a un ritmo único, acompasadas sacamos e introducimos nuestros dedos en el cuerpo de la otra, mientras nos mordemos y nos besamos de forma salvaje.

Observo a la mujer que está sobre mí, miro sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y brillan como nunca, ella me sonríe entre gemido y gemido. Aumentamos el ritmo de nuestras embestidas y finalmente llegamos al orgasmo.

Le doy un corto beso en los labios y me apoyo en su pecho. Ambas estamos muy sudadas y las sabanas se nos pegan al cuerpo.

Santana me tapa con una dulzura solo propia de ella hacia mí y me dedica una sonrisa.

- No quiero que te me resfríes- dice besándome la coronilla

- Teniéndote tan cerca no puedo sentir frio- digo mientras escucho su corazón latir fuertemente

Poco a poco mientras ella me da besos en la coronilla me voy quedando dormida, hasta que finalmente cedo ante Morfeo y me duermo entre los brazos de mi latina favorita.


	10. Chapter 10: Despedidas

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,yo solo juego con ellos por diversión ajena y propio

Capítulo 10: Despedida

Me desperté e instintivamente busque a Santana con mi brazo, pero a mi lado solo estaba la sábana arrugada. Abrí los ojos lentamente y comprobé que estaba sola en la cama.  
Me senté, encogí mis piernas y rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos. A mi mente venían cientos de imágenes de los días anteriores y en mi rostro comenzó a esbozarse una sonrisa.

Me di media vuelta y aspire profundamente el olor de mi almohada, todavía olía a ella y a ese condenado perfume que utilizaba. Quería que ese olor se quedase ahí siempre, así cuando se fuese esta tarde al menos tendría se quedaría algo de ella conmigo.

Miré el reloj, era domingo temprano, para ser exacta las 10:03 de la mañana.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo a estas horas levantada?- me pregunté a mi misma

Me levanté, recogí mi ropa del suelo y cogí la camiseta larga que solía usar para dormir. Pensé en ponerme algo más de ropa debajo de la camiseta, pero sería una estupidez, dado que luego tenía que ducharme y volver a cambiarme.

Camine hasta la cocina de donde procedía un delicioso olor a tortitas y la preciosa voz de Mi novia cantando. No reconocía la letra así que supuse que sería otra de sus canciones.

If I could be a superman  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
You feel my powers running through your veins

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y sonreí ante la imagen que mis ojos me mostraban. Santana estaba en la cocina haciendo unas deliciosas tortitas. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y únicamente llevaba puesto una camiseta corta y los culotte negro en cuya parte trasera podía leerse la palabra "premio".

[Esta chica tiene un ego del tamaño de Texas]

Sonreí al ver como seguía cantando y bailando despreocupadamente mientras hacía el desayuno. Tenerla durante unos días en casa había hecho que fuésemos descubriendo cosas una de la otra.

Como por ejemplo que aparte del piano tocaba la guitarra y el violín, que su abuela la había llevado a clases de Ballet cuando San tenía solo 5 años y aunque no duró mucho en clases, fue cuando descubrió su amor por el baile o que le encantaría en un futuro tener hijos.

Por el contrario ella sabía más cosas de mí de las que me esperaba.

Sabía de mi amor por la literatura inglesa (sobre todo por la poesía), por las películas de Tim Burton y mi secreto amor por el futbol americano y los Buckeyes. 'Eres como un libro abierto para mi' había dicho y al parecer así era.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y distraída llevó la última tortita a la mesa junto a la fuente con el resto.  
- ¿llevas mucho despierta?- preguntó caminando hacia mi

- Apenas unos minutos- dije mirándola

- Yo que te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama-dijo acariciándome la mejilla

- ¿Eso que estabas cantando es tuyo?- pregunté sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- Es algo que he estado escribiendo antes

- ¿Ha venido la musa a visitarte? ¿Tengo que ponerme celosa?- pregunté con una sonrisa  
- La única musa de mi vida está justo delante de mí y creo que quiere darme mi beso de buenos días.- dice poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera

Yo simplemente le di un corto beso en los labios y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

No lleva en mi casa ni un día y ya ha puesto todo mi mundo patas arriba.  
Su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios, su voz… en fin toda ella, estaba derrumbando todas mis murallas una a una. Siempre había sido la persona que mejor me conocía, pero nunca supe hasta que punto me conocía hasta ese momento.

- San… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- No me importa que se lo quieras contar a Rachel, aunque al llegar a casa me haga un tercer grado- dijo ella colocándome un mechón tras la oreja.

- ¿me lee la mente señorita López?-dije besando la comisura de sus labios.

- No, pero me encantaría poder hacerlo- me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesa que separaba la cocina del salón-

Desayunamos tranquilamente y disfrutamos de los últimos momentos juntas. En unas horas se tendría que ir. Cuanto más se aproximaba ese momento, más sentía que me estaban arrancando una parte de mí.

Santana estaba recogiendo sus cosas y yo merodeaba distraída por el salón, sabía que si la veía hacer la maleta me pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña. Pasé mi mano por el piano y me di cuenta que sobre el atril seguía la libreta de Santana, la tome entre mis manos y cuando iba a curiosear su voz me saco de mi trance.

- ¿No le han dicho nunca que cotillear las cosas de los demás está muy feo señorita Fabray?-dijo santana contra mi cuello.

Un gemido se me escapó de lo más profundo de mi garganta, tanta cercanía, a veces era matadora.

- No eres la más indicada para decir eso, Rachel me contó que cuando llegaste allí cotilleaste hasta el último rincón- dije sonriendo mientras ella me quitaba la libreta de las manos.

- ¿yo? Que va, fue Snixx, ya sabes que ella es lo peor-dijo riendo

- ¿Me la cantas?- pedí

- ¿Cuál amor?- preguntó ella mientras me abrazaba.

- Esa que cantabas mientras hacías el desayuno

- Está bien, voy a por la guitarra y vengo- me dio un beso y se fue.

[Oh por Dios Lucy, quita esa cara de tonta enamorada]

Santana volvió con la guitarra que había comprado el día anterior, se sentó en el sofá y dio palmadas sobre él, indicándome que me sentase a su lado.

There are no words  
To paint a picture of you, girl  
Your eyes, those curves  
It's like you're from some other world  
You walk my way  
Oh God, it's so frustrating  
So why do I disappear when you come near  
It makes me feel so small  
Why I blow my lines  
Most every time, like I got no chance at all  
If I could be a superman  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
You feel my powers running through your veins  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
'Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am  
It ain't no lie I have to tell you how I feel  
But each time I try  
It gets a little more unreal  
You say my name  
Oh God, I can't stop shaking so while I disappear  
When you come near, it makes me feel so small  
If I could read your mind  
Girl, would I find any trace of me at all?  
If I could be a superman  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
I feel my powers running through your veins  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
'Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am  
If I could be a superman  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
I feel my powers running through your veins  
But I can only write this song  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
'Cause I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am

Cuando terminó de cantar le quité la guitarra de las manos, la dejé a un lado y la besé suavemente durante un rato.

Guardé su guitarra en mi habitación, mientras ella me esperaba con la maleta en la puerta. Camine lentamente hacia la salida y cuando la vi ,no pude evitar abrazarla fuerte.

- Te voy a extrañar-dijo ella contra mis labios

- Y yo a ti hermosa, pero solo serán unos días, el viernes ya me tendrás contigo y te compensaré por no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños-digo sonriendo

Ella sonrió y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

- Te amo-dijo sonriendo y me volvió a besar.

Cogió su maleta y la vi irse por el pasillo, no cerré la puerta hasta que desapareció y mis ojos comenzaron a descargar todas las lágrimas que había conseguido retener hasta aquel momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos por diversion ajena y propia.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios. En recompensa por su apoyo mañana tendrán los dos próximos capitulos.

Capitulo 11: llamadas

Hace un día 10horas y 5 minutos que Santana ha vuelto a NY. Nada más llegar me llamó para decirme que había llegado bien y que me extrañaba.

Ahora estoy esperando a que se conecte a Skype para poder hablar un rato, no quiero irme a dormir sin antes haber visto su sonrisa y escuchado su hermosa voz.

Estoy sentada sobre la cama releyendo los mensajes del día.

San: Buenos días Q, ¿Qué tal has dormido preciosa?

Quinn: Buenos días S, ¿La verdad mal y tú?

San: ¿porque mal? :(

Quinn: la cama se me hacia grande y fría, sin ti :(

San: me pasa lo mismo. Dormir sin ti se me hace raro y eso que sólo he estado 2 días en tu casa.

Quinn: a las cosas buenas uno se acostumbra rápido. Tengo que irme a clase, que tengas un buen día bebé.

San: suerte en clase hermosa. Lo mismo digo.

(Por la tarde)

San: Q

Quinn: Dime, bonita

San: solo quería saber que tal tu día :)

Quinn: vale... ¿Quién eres tú y que haces con el teléfono de mi novia?

San: jajajaja muy chistosa, soy la preciosísima chica que te va a patear el culo como me sigas tomando el pelo.

Quinn: tranquila Snixxie, seré buena O:)

San: eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Quinn: menos 100 besos

San: eso no te lo crees ni tu Fabray. No te me puedes resistir.

Quinn: cuando te pases una temporada sin que te deje besarme a ver si dices lo mismo.

San: ¿no serás capaz?

Quinn: no juegue con fuego señorita López, podría quemarse.

San: Me gusta jugar con fuego, sobretodo porque la última vez que lo hice te tuve entre mis brazos, desnuda y gritando mí nombre entre gemidos...

Quinn: eres lo peor ¿lo sabías?

San: pero te encanto y me amas mucho.

Quinn: Eso ni se duda. Te extraño san3

San: y yo a ti Q, pero odio que saques mi parte cursi.

Quinn: pues yo la amo.

San: ¿a quién? ¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? Qué tipa te anda rondando Fabray?

Quinn: A mi novia. Que tonta eres, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

San: me quedaría toda la vida hablando contigo pero he de irme a clase, luego te llamo y hablamos preciosa. Te quiero

Quinn: a por ellos San, estaré ansiosa esperando tu llamada. Yo también te quiero.

(Una hora antes)

Quinn: ¿Qué tal si cambiamos la llamada por Skype?

San: ¿Tanto echas de menos mi hermosa cara?

Quinn: Cierren ventanas y puertas que se escapa el ego de Santana López.

San: -50 besos

Quinn: eso no vale.

San: si que vale :P

Quinn: eres una tramposa y aún no me has contestado

San: me encantaría verte, pero antes tengo que ducharme.

Quinn: no me importa hablar mientras te duchas :$$$

San: pervertida

Quinn: no es culpa mía.

San: ¿ah no? De quien entonces.

Quinn: tuya, ¿de quién si no? : p

San: jajaja, hablamos en un rato.

Estaba distraída leyendo cuando sonó la musiquita que indicaba que me estaban llamando, era san.

Acepte y enseguida vi su hermosa sonrisa.

- Woh ¿Fabray qué es eso que llevas puesto?

Me miré y me di cuenta que tan solo llevaba la parte de arriba de mi bikini negro y unos shorts.

- Ropa, acaso no lo ves- dije sonriendo al ver cómo me miraba

- ¿Buscas provocarme Fabray? –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

- no, pero hace tanto calor que no soportaba más ropa.

- lo estas empeorando- dijo ella

- oh vamos San me has visto con menos ropa.

- cierto, pero estabas a centímetros de mi y podía tocarte. Verte así y no poder rozar tu piel es frustrante.

- iré a ponerme algo, señora me caliento en dos minutos- dije riendo

- no es mi culpa que mi novia sea espectacular- dijo ella mientras yo iba hasta el armario, cogía una camiseta holgada y me la ponía.

- ¿Así mejor?

- Si, ¿bueno cuéntame que tal el día? ¿Me has extrañado? -Dijo sonriendo

- Ha sido agotador. Se ha puesto enfermo el protagonista del musical y T va a tener que sustituirlo por lo que me han asignado un nuevo compañero, que ni se sabía los bailes ni las canciones y me ha tocado enseñárselo. Si te he extrañado cuento los días que quedan para verte y son muchos- dije bufando

-. Lo sé amor también se me hacen eternos. ¿Así que un compañero nuevo? - dijo de mala gana

- Si, creo que se llama Max o algo así, no le estaba escuchando cuando se presentó.

Santana se rió y dijo:

- Que borde Q, el chico se presenta y tu ni caso le haces.

- Es que cuando me presente se quedo un buen rato mirándome de una forma muy rara- dije recordando su forma de mirarme

- Es lógico, no muchos han visto a una Diosa cerca y mucho menos a una como Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario.

- ¿Qué tal la charla con Kurt y Rachel?- pregunté

- Bien y extraña

- Explícate- pedí

- A ver por una parte fue bien porque Kurt ya lo sabía, tanto por tu parte como por la mía. Aún no me creo que se lo contases antes a él que a mí - dijo poniendo carita de perrito triste.

- Ay amor, ya sabes que tenía miedo.

Ella sonrió y preguntó

- ¿Que me has llamado?

- Amor, que es lo que eres. No sólo por cómo me tratas, si no porque es lo que eres para mí.

Ella sonrió y continúo contándome sobre su extraña conversación con Rachel y todas las dudas de esta sobré nosotras.

- Solo Rachel podía ser tan curiosa –dije riéndome

- Fue gracioso, no esperaba que me preguntase que como lo hacíamos. Se le escapó y enseguida dijo, no quiero saberlo, pero Kurt y yo ya nos estábamos riendo de la pequeña Funny Girl

- Me hubiese encantado estar ahí, solo para ver su cara

El tiempo con ella se pasaba volando y ya era hora de acostarme, pero aun faltaban unos segundos.

- San –dije sonriendo,feliz

- Dime hermosa, ¿A qué viene esa hermosa sonrisa?

- Mira la hora- ella hizo lo que le pedí y sonrió al escucharme.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi vida

- Así que por eso querías verme- dijo ella riendo

- Por nada del mundo me perdería ser la primera en felicitarte.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, ella miró la pantalla y la sonrisa que antes adornaba su hermosa cara se tornó por una mueca triste.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté

Ella apenas podía hablar, tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido, hasta que el teléfono paro y dijo. - Era mi abuela.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos por diversion ajena y propia.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios. Hoy les prometí dos capitulos pero el 13 aún no lo terminé asi que mañana nada más levantarme se lo subo.

Capítulo 12: Sorpresas dobles

Los días habían pasado lentamente y desde su cumpleaños no había tocado el tema de la abuela de Santana. Pero ella me tenía preocupada, a veces parecía demasiado absorta en sus dudas sobre aquella llamada, como para intentar simplemente aparentar que está bien.

Había salido de casa a la hora prevista, aunque por la densidad de tráfico que había en ese momento, diría que llegaría al menos media hora tarde a NY.

Por suerte a medio camino el tráfico descendió de manera notable y hasta podía ser que llegase puntual. Paré a repostar en la siguiente gasolinera, estiré un poco las piernas y llamé a Santana.

Si algo había aprendido en estos años es bajo ningún concepto volver a usar el teléfono mientras conduces.

- Buenas  
- Tú y tu particular forma de contestar- dije riendo  
- ah hola Q, perdona no miré quien era. ¿Como estas?  
- pues mira, estoy en una gasolinera, con mis shorts vaqueros, esos que tanto te gustan y una camiseta básica. Es decir estoy rompedora López. ¿Tu como estas?

Ella se río de mi comentario.

- luego de lo que me acabas de decir caliente, muy caliente Fabray. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó

- La verdad si, tengo una aburridísima reunión en un par de horas - mentí

- vaya, yo que pensaba que me vendrías a visitar- dijo triste

Oírla decir eso me rompía el alma, pero sabía que a ella le encantaban las sorpresas y luego se lo recompensaría.

- Amor tengo que irme ya, pero... ¿Que te parece si luego de la reunión te llamo y hacemos algo divertido?

- ¿Divertido? señorita Fabray ¿Que me está proponiendo usted?

- nada de lo que estas pensando, pervertida- dije riendo

- eres una aguafiestas- dijo ella riendo.

- luego te llamo, te quiero  
- ok y yo a ti Q

Luego de tres interminables horas llegué a mi hotel. Saque toda la ropa de mi maleta y la coloque en el armario.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar mientras aún colocaba la ropa, cerré el armario, miré la pantalla sorprendida y vi el nombre de Mercedes

- ¿Hola bonita, que tal estas?  
- hola Q, bien estoy recogiendo las cosas para ir mañana al cumpleaños de Santana. ¿Está todo listo?

- si, tengo ganas de ver su cara cuando lo vea. - dije emocionada

- se te nota feliz, me alegro que pese a la distancia todos sigamos teniendo tan buena relación.

- Esto Mercedes tengo que hablarte de algo- dije recordando que no se lo había contado.

- ¿Que pasa Q? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- Si, mejor que bien. Lo cierto es que estoy muy feliz- dije pensando en Santana y automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

- Ese tono de voz solo puede ser que apareció alguien en tu vida.

- Si, digamos que redescubrí a alguien.

- Quinn para ya con tanto misterio y dime quien es- dijo ansiosa

- es San

- ¿Sam?

- No, el no.

- Oh por dios Quinn! ¿Me estás diciendo que Santana y Tú?

- Si M, estoy loca por ella, como nunca lo he estado por nadie más.

- no sabía que tú...

- Ni yo misma de que soy M, he estado enamorada de chicos y siempre he sentido curiosidad por las mujeres... Pero nunca he amado a ninguna como la amo a ella.

- Vaya, se te nota feliz y dime Q ¿ella lo sabe?  
- Es mi novia- dije sonriendo

- Vaya, me alegro muchísimo por las dos. Ahora entiendo porque tanta planificación. Te tiene loca, Fabray.

Ambas nos reímos.  
Desde qué me apoyó cuando me quedé embarazada nos habíamos unido mucho y luego cuando viví con ella hasta que volví con mi madre, acabó por ser como una hermana para mí.

- bueno Q nos vemos mañana, te quiero rubia

- y yo a ti M, tengo ganas de verte.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sólo Rachel y Kurt sabían que ya había llegado así que supuse que sería ella. Abrí y me encontré a mi hermosa novia tras la puerta a mi hermosa latina tras ella.

- ¿cómo lo has sabido?- pregunté

- soborné a Lady Hummel - dijo ella pegándose a mi

- Eres una tramposa- dije yo antes de que me besase apasionadamente y oyese como cerraba la puerta con una pierna.

- Sabes que amo las sorpresas, pero esta vez quería dártela yo a ti- dijo empujándome haciendo que me cayese sobre la cama.

- A veces te odio López-dije riendo

- Cállate y bésame Fabray- me ordenó ella y así lo hice. 


	13. Chapter 13: la fiesta (parte 1)

Esta historia me pertenece,sus personajes No (desgraciadamente).

Nota: les traigo la primera parte del capitulo 13 y mañana nada más me levante les subo la segunda y a la noche el capitulo siguiente.

reviews:

luz: Gracias, intento hacer que os divirtais con esta historia y espero estar

Sky Blue 11:Efectivamente en los terminos de Santana ''sobornar'' es amenazarlo con llenar sus cremas de polvos pica-pica. Por lo general todos los de ''New Directions'' se lo tomarán bien, a excepción de dos que intentarán separarlas uniendose a un tercero que quiere quedarse con Santana. Pero en ese momento aparecerá quien menos se lo esperan para impedir sus planes. Como dije estoy escribiendo esta misma historia desde el punto de vista de Santana, pero en el próximo capitulo(que ya está escrito) ambas lo narraran. Saludos

Ninizz:Aun no has visto la parte más loca de Sam, pero tampoco la más tierna. Esta mujer es una caja de sorpresas. Saludos.

Bueno contestadas las reviews,no me lío más y les dejo con el capitulo que espero que les guste.

Capítulo 13: La Fiesta

Sus suaves labios contra los míos, rozándolos, su lengua enredándose con la mía e invitándome a seguir aquella danza de perdición. Sus manos sobre mi cintura, aferradas tan firmemente, que siento que el mundo entero se puede caer que yo ni me moveré del sitio.

- te he echado de menos- dice entre jadeos.

No lo soporto más, me quema su ropa, no tenerla desnuda rozando mi piel. Parecemos dos adictas que llevan tiempo sin su dosis. Mordiscos, besos, caricias mientras nos desnudamos mutuamente. Tenemos prisa por tenernos, aunque ambas sabemos que en realidad nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta me muerdo el labio, haciendo que santana se estreche más contra mi cuerpo

- No hagas eso- me susurra al oído antes de morderme suavemente detrás de la oreja. Jadeo y se me eriza toda la piel, ha descubierto uno de mis puntos sensibles. Ella lo ha notado y sonríe contra mi piel entre cada uno de los besos que va dejando desde mi cuello hasta el pecho. Coloco una de mis piernas entre las suyas y mi rodilla roza suavemente su centro.

- Eres mía, pequeña - digo en su oído lo que provoca que Santana se quede totalmente quieta. La miro, está sería, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca que no logro descifrar de que es. No me toca y empiezo a tener frío por la falta de contacto.

- San- digo yo casi al borde del llanto-Tengo miedo, no sé qué he hecho, pero temo que coja su ropa y se vaya.

Ella abre sus brillantes ojos castaños y se le escapan un par de lágrimas.

- ¿San, que pasa? -Pregunto asustada. Ella simplemente se coloca a mi lado, llorando e intentando balbucear un "lo siento". La abrazo fuerte, aún sin saber que le afecta tanto y algo dentro de mi dice

**[cuídala, ahora te necesita más que nunca]**

Le limpio las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y le susurró que todo saldrá bien. Después de unos minutos empieza a serenarse, todavía sigue apoyada en mi pecho y le beso la coronilla. La he visto sonreír y el miedo que tenía hasta hace un minuto desaparece.

- Lo siento Q, no sé que me ha pasado.- dice mientras se sienta gira para mirarme a los ojos.

- No pasa nada amor, no es necesario que digas nada- le digo dándole un suave beso en los labios. - si lo es, he cortado un momento precioso por una estupidez mía- baja la cabeza.

- Nada que te haga llorar así es una estupidez. Te quiero Santana y nada de lo que te pase es una estupidez para mi.- le acaricio la mejilla.

- Es por la llamada- suelta ella- no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Por qué me llamó, si no quiere saber nada de mí? – Pregunta sin esperar una respuesta

- Si quiere saber de ti- digo yo.

- ¿porque lo dices? Ella me pidió que me fuese de su casa, cuándo le conté lo que era.-dijo volviendo a llorar

- Quizás solo necesitaba tiempo, cariño- le digo abrazándola

- No se Q, ha pasado más de un año.

- Escúchame amor-digo limpiándole las últimas lagrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas

- Hoy y mañana celebraremos tu cumple.

- Dos días?-dice interrumpiéndome

- Déjame terminar-le pido. -

¿Es un poco tarde para eso no crees?- dice sonriendo

- ¿No puedes estar un minuto sin pensar en sexo?- le pregunto mientras sacudo suavemente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Me es difícil cuando estas desnuda y contra mi piel, pero continua explicándote- dice guiñándome un ojo

- OK. Hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños las dos solas, mañana lo haremos con Kurt y Rachel y el domingo iremos a Lima.

- ¿A lima? ¿Para qué?

- Tu madre me lo ha hecho prometer – digo riendo mientras recuerdo la conversación con mi suegra.

- Esa mujer es lo peor, sabía que estábamos juntas antes de que nadie se lo dijese, es medio bruja o algo-dijo riéndose.

- Nunca dudes de lo que diga el tercer ojo psíquico mexicano de tu madre-digo riendo

Ella se ríe y dice: - Mi tercer ojo psíquico mejicano me dice que me ocultas algo Fabray.

- El domingo te acompañaré a hablar con tu abuela. Ella se queda paralizada:

- Quinn, no tienes que pasar por esto-dice mirándome a los ojos

- Quiero hacerlo. Sé que será duro para ti y quiero apoyarte. Además que mejor forma de demostrarle a ella y a todo el mundo lo mucho que te amo. - Eres sencillamente increíble Fabray- dice justo antes de besarme

- Lo sé, lo soy de nacimiento-digo para hacerla reír y la verdad lo consigo.

- Me hubiese gustado que todo el Glee Club estuviese aquí-dice ella apenada- pero por lo que me ha contado Brit están todos de exámenes y trabajos hasta arriba. Una extraña sensación me atravesó el cuerpo, era consciente de que Brit seguía siendo su mejor amiga y sentía celos, para que negarlo. Ella era hermosa, dulce e ingenua y lo suyo con Santana ha sido la relación más sincera y hermosa que yo haya visto. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que un día Santana se diese cuenta de lo que siente por mí no es tan fuerte y vuelva con la rubia.

- Quinn, ella es solo mi amiga y tú mi novia, no tienes de que tener celos- dijo ella sonriéndome, de esa forma que sabía que me encantaba.

**[Eres muy obvia Lucy]**

- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar-dije bajando la cabeza. Ella me sonríe y me obliga a levantarme de la cama.

- Ahora te vas a duchar y nos vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Qué planeas López?-pregunto

- Solo quiero enseñarte otra de las canciones que te he compuesto-dice

Después dos horas salimos de casa de San, ella me lleva de la mano guiándome hasta el lugar que me quiere enseñar. Tras andar un buen rato entramos en un Karaoke. Ella saluda al barman y a una mujer de unos 60 años, por lo que se parecen deben ser madre e hijo.

Ellos le sonríen a mi latina y ella vuelve hacia mí.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dice sonriendo

- ¿otra más? –pregunto sorprendida.

Ella solo sonríe y sube al escenario, varios de los clientes aplauden. Debe ser que Kurt, Rachel y ella vienen mucho. La música empieza a sonar y yo me quedo mirándola embobada.


	14. Chapter 13: la fiesta (parte 2)

los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

Me desperté temprano y le pedí al servicio de habitaciones que trajese el desayuno, tenía que entretener a Santana hasta las 6 de la tarde cuando Kurt y los demás estuviesen listos y preparados para la fiesta.

El día se pasó rápido entre ir de compras y ver ciertos lugares de NY que aun no había podido visitar como Top of the Rock, cuyas vistas nos dejaron impresionadas, de allí salimos derechas hasta Central Park donde pasamos gran parte del día.

- A Beth le gustaría este parque-dijo santana, haciendo que a mí se me iluminasen los ojos.

- Eres tan tierna con ella, me encanta ver esa extraña conexión que tenéis-dije

- Es raro, nunca antes me había ocurrido. Me gustan los niños, pero Beth es especial.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté

- Es como tú de pequeña, creo que por eso la quiero tanto, porque se parece a ti y a la vez es diferente. No se explicarlo es única.

Yo sonreía como una estúpida mientras ella intentaba hablaba de mi hija.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en quien se quedaría con Beth si algo le pasase a Shelby?- me pregunta ella.

- Si eso pasase, la custodia volvería a mí.

- ¿te gustaría?

- Si y no-

- Explícate- me pidió ella.

- Por una parte amaría tener a Beth conmigo y criarla yo misma, pero por otra Shelby también es su madre y a ella le dolería perderla.

- Entiendo, eres muy buena madre Q-dijo ella

- No, no lo soy. Pero algún día lo seré

Ella sonrió y dijo inconscientemente:

- Espero estar ahí para verlo.

[Lucy, Santana te quiere hacer mamá]

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? AH, porque todo parecía tan complicado en mi mente.

[Relájate y disfruta del momento]

Caminábamos cogidas de la mano, después de una bonita tarde en Central Park. Santana había insistido una y otra vez en saber a donde la llevaba, pero yo me había mantenido firme pese a sus caritas de suplica, besos y mordiscos. Finalmente se rindió y me observaba atentamente. Salimos de Central Park, la fui guiando por las calles hasta mi hotel y allí le di mi primer regalo. Un vestido rojo liso que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tenía un escote bastante sugerente.

- Es precioso Q-dijo ella mientras miraba como le quedaba el vestido- pero no hacía falta, con que estés aquí conmigo para celebrarlo era suficiente.

- Nada es suficiente para mi preciosa novia- dije sonriendo.

Ella se acercó, me dio un dulce beso y una cachetada en el trasero.  
- Ve a cambiarte que no quiero llegar tarde al restaurante.

Yo obedecí y en apenas una hora estábamos saliendo hacia el lugar donde sería la fiesta sorpresa de Santana. Me había costado mucho hacer que todos pudiesen venir, pero con la ayuda de T, había conseguido que todos tuviesen alojamiento. Fue un duro y largo trabajo pero quería que este cumpleaños lo recordase siempre y que mejor que el Pink Elephant el club de moda de la ciudad y cuyo propietario era un viejo amigo de mi madre.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Local Santana abrió la boca de par en par.  
-¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Para nada y esto no es todo.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me estaba dando uno de esos lentos y pasionales besos que me dejaban sin respiración, cuando alguien dijo.

- Que bajo has caído Santana.

Ambas nos giramos para ver quien se había atrevido a soltar aquel improperio.

- ¿No tienes que meterte anabolizantes?- solté al ver a Hunter.

- Que poca autoestima tienes Fabray. ¿No ves que está haciendo?

- ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo, gilipollas? - dijo Santana a punto de golpearle. Yo tomé su mano e impedí que lo hiciese. Habíamos venido a divertirnos no a discutir con un idiota.

- Como Brittany está con Sam, te has ido con otra rubia para que sustituya a la única mujer que has amado y que amarás- dice sonriéndole

Algo dentro de mí empezó a temblar. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Britt volvía y Santana me dejaba? ¿Y si sólo era un juego?

Quería huir de allí, salir corriendo y no detenerme hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos, pero Santana me agarraba fuertemente la mano.

- No soy de la clase de personas que juega con los sentimientos de la gente y antes de decir algo que no sabes infórmate. - dijo ella realmente enfadada.

- Se más de lo que tú crees, como que uno de tus queridos amigos del Glee club hará todo lo posible por quedarse con esta pequeña rubia.

**[problemas]**

- Lárgate Hunter, antes de que te patee la cara por decir estupideces.

El nos sonrió y siguió su camino, pero en mi estómago se había creado un nudo. La lleve hasta la sala donde nos esperaban todos y cuando abrí la puerta todos gritaron:

- Felicidades Santana.

Ella no podía creérselo, fue abrazando uno a uno y yo aproveche la ocasión para ir al lavabo. No me sentía bien, después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras.

No es que no creyese a San, claro que la creía... Pero tenía miedo. No sé cuándo comencé a llorar y alguien me abrazó por la espalda. Le pedí a Dios que no fuese Santana, no quería estropearle su día. Me giré y la vi, mirándome con una mezcla entre tristeza y pena.

- ¿Qué te pasa Q?- dijo Britt

- Nada Britt, sólo se me ha metido algo en el ojo- mentí

- Se que no es cierto, estas triste por algo- dijo ella convencida.

- no es nada, deberíamos volver a la fiesta- dije yo secándome las lágrimas e intentando arreglar mi maquillaje.

- se que estáis saliendo- dijo Britt

**[Saca las uñas Lucy, esa chica es tuya]**

- Brit... Yo- no sabía por dónde empezar ni que decir.

- Hace unas semanas supe que tú eras la persona con la que San se acostó en la boda del señor Shue- dijo ella.

La sangre se me heló, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

- De todas las personas que podían haber sido, fuiste tú y me dolió.

- Britt lo siento mucho- dije intentando excusarme

**[Mal Lucy, no pidas perdón por algo de lo que no te arrepientes]**

- Déjame hablar- dijo ella dulcemente- me dolió porque no fue ninguna de las dos la que me lo dijo, me dolió porque había perdido a Santana y me di cuenta en ese momento.

Yo agaché la cabeza e intente no llorar más, mientras la dejaba hablar.

- Perdí a Santana el día que ella volvió a Lima y elegí a Sam Después de eso seguimos hablando, pero ella cada vez estaba más ocupada con sus clases, el trabajo y contigo.

Al oír eso la miré a los ojos.

- Cada vez que hablaba con ella le preguntaba que le pasaba y san me decía que nada, que eran cosas del trabajo, que no me preocupase. Pero cuando yo le decía que había hablado contigo, que estabas feliz en Yale y que te encantaba lo que hacías. Ella sonreía de la manera que me solía sonreír a mí. Al principio pensé que era por mí, pero luego de unos días comprobé que sólo sonreía así cuando le hablaba de ti.

- Britt...

- Está enamorada de ti, completa y absolutamente enamorada. Hasta el punto de habérmelo dicho a sus padres, a Rachel, a Kurt y a mí.

Mi cara reflejaba mi sorpresa. No sabía que se lo hubiese dicho.

- Cuando me contó todo me enfadé contigo, porque San era mía y tú te la llevaste. Pero luego me pare a pensar, me gusta ver a San feliz, aunque no sea por mi y por eso no me meteré entre vosotras. Pero como le hagas daño no habrá mundo suficiente para que escapes de mi- dijo Britt abrazándome.

- Gracias Britt- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

El nudo que hasta hace unos minutos tenía en mi estómago, desapareció tras el discurso de Brittany.

- Te quiero Britt

- Y yo a ti Q, ahora volvamos a la fiesta o Santana se pensará que le he robado a su guapísima novia- dijo riendo.

- Ve yendo, yo ahora te alcanzo.

Ella me dejó sola en el baño retocándome el maquillaje.

Volví, a la fiesta y vi a Santana feliz. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mike y Tina, quienes parecían que volvían a estar juntos.

Cerca de ellos Kurt, Blaine, Finn y Rachel elegían las canciones que se iban a cantar, escribían el nombre en un papel y lo metían en un sombrero de copa.

Así pasamos gran parte de la noche, cantando, bailando y bebiendo alguna que otra copa.

-te toca Santana.

- vale - san cogió un papel del sombrero y se quedó mirándolo- jajaja se os a olvidado escribir en este.

Kurt lo cogió y comprobó que asi era.

- ¿Y porque no nos cantas esa canción que has compuesto hace dos días?- preguntó

Santana se puso roja y yo tomé su mano en señal de apoyo. Todos le pedían que la cantase y ella después de tomar una bocanada de aire camino hacia el escenario que había montado en la sala. Subió las escaleras y se sentó en el piano que tanto trabajo me había llevado alquilar. Ahora Rachel y Kurt comprendían por que tanto empeño por mi parte en traer un piano.

Santana comenzó a tocar, la melodía era suave, dulce y un verdadero regalo para los oídos.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make it into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

(crush –David Archuleta)

Dejó de tocar y todos aplaudimos como locos, esa canción era sin duda la más sentida por su parte y con su actuación lo había demostrado.

Bajo del escenario, fue directa hacia mí y por primera vez me besó delante de todos. Dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y a uno en particular muy enfadado.


	15. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, de lo contrario estarian viendo estas escenas por la Tv

Hola a todos. perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que tenía mil ideas y he reescrito este capitulo como 8 veces.

Antes que nada agradecer que lean esta historia y dejen sus reviews,son el motivo de que continue la historia. 2- agradeceria que cuando me dejen un review no lo dejen como guest,solo por el hecho de que si hay varios y me preguntan algo o quiero responderles,siempre tengo la sensación de que no sabrán si me refiero a ustedes.

nota: Hasta ahora me he ido guiando bastante por la historia real de Glee, pero he decidido meter un cambio con respecto a Sebastian que podrán apreciar en este capitulo. Sebastian y los warblers jamás atentaron contra new directions al contrario,siempre jugaron limpio y animaron a sus amigos rivales.

A parte de eso, la historia seguirá siendo narrada por Quinn, aunque me reservo el derecho a cederle capitulos a otros personajes siempre y cuando la historia lo requiera(COMO ES EN ESTE CASO). Con respecto a la versión de santana, un par de capitulos de esta historia estarán narrados por ella y posteriormente cuando haga la historia desde el punto de vista de Santana dichos capitulos tendrán la visión de Quinn.

Reviews:

luz: Hola y gracias por leer. Quinn deberá aprender a confiar más en su relación con Santana y en si misma, para ello recibirá la ayuda de un Warbler muy especial. No, Puck de hecho será un gran apoyo para las chicas llegada cierta situación. En el próximo capitulo que será narrado por Santana se verá por primera vez el porqué de esa relación tan especial con Beth.

Guest: No, como ya he dicho,no es Puck. En este capitulo se descubrirá quienes son los que quieren separarlas y sus motivos. Gracias por leer.

Sky Blue 11: Definitivamente me encantan tus reviews y si diste en el clavo con quienes eran. Santana y Britt siguen manteniendo esa hermosa amistad que tenían y era necesario que lo supiese. En un futuro ella será pieza clave para que Quinntana no se separe de manera permanente. Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima review.

Pregunta: ¿En el próximo capitulo quieren otra escena torrida entre Quinntana? Haganmelo saber con sus Reviews :)

Capitulo 14:

Pov Sam

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Mi pequeña, mi princesa, mi amada Quinn Fabray dejando que la estúpida de Santana la besase.

Sabía gracias a los comentarios de Tina con Artie y Kitty que la estúpida latina había encontrado remplazo para Brittany.

La verdad no era muy difícil. Brittany era hermosa, amable y sincera, pero demasiado estúpida e inocente para mi.

Le había pedido salir con la única intención de pasar el rato y de paso herir a Santana. Mientras que ella había encontrado la forma de que Quinn cayese ante sus encantos como yo mismo lo hice en el pasado.

En algún momento de mi vida había estado enamorado de ella pero cuando me enteré de que era lesbiana y me había utilizado, todo el amor que un día le tuve se convirtió en asco.

Pero a Quinn no la podía odiar, estaba confundida, seguramente se dejó llevar por Santana. Pero yo la haría entrar en razón. Pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Ahora me arrepentía de no haberle dicho que si a Hunter y a su plan. Aunque eso tenía solución.

Flashback

(Días antes de la no boda)

Abrí mi taquilla y encontré un sobre negro con mi nombre en color rojo. Abrí el sobre con cuidado, no conocía la letra y no quería llevarme una desagradable sorpresa.

Reunete conmigo a las 20:00 en el Lima Bean. Ven sólo y te explicaré como recuperar a tu querida Fabray

Guarde la carta en la mochila y no volví a sacarla hasta que llegue al Lima Bean a la hora acordada.

Estaba fuera esperando a ese misterioso anónimo cuando una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ven Sam, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Levante la cabeza y vi allí mismo a Hunter, el nuevo capitán de los warblers.

Caminamos hasta un parque cercano y nos sentamos en el primer banco alejado de la gente.

No me fiaba mucho de sus intenciones pero si me ayudaba a recuperar a mi futura esposa, se lo agradecería eternamente.

- te preguntarás a que viene todo esto?- dijo él.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que simplemente habla lo que tengas que decir- dije cortante.

El sonrió como complacido por mi respuesta.

- Verás Evans. Tu y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que crees.

Yo le miré incrédulo, un niño de papa y yo cosas en común? Debía de estar colocado, pero no dije nada y seguí escuchándole.

- Hace casi dos años, conocí a la única mujer que sería mi perdición. Era hermosa, divertida, cruel en definitiva una perra.

Esa descripción solo podía ser de Santana López.

- como habrás supuesto te hablo de Santana, aquel verano tuvimos algo. Yo no he podido aceptar que se acabase y mucho menos su homosexualidad.

- pues superarlo tío, pero no se que tiene que ver esto conmigo y con Quinn.

- Verás, hace poco me encontré a tu preciosa rubia borracha en un local. Estaba con los perdedores de Finn, la judía que se cree diva, la parejita gay y los asiáticos. Estaban todos tan borrachos que no sabían ni lo que hacían. Me fijé en que tu querida chica estaba sola bebiendo y como buen caballero me senté a su lado y la invité a algo. Se veía hermosa

Le cogí por la camisa y Levante el puño con la intención de pegarle.

- tranquilo, no le hice nada. Pero sin darse cuenta me revelo que estaba enamorada de alguien.

Le solté y pregunté:

- de quien?

El sonrió con malicia y dijo:  
- De mi chica, está enamorada de Santana.

Se me heló la sangre, no podía ser. Quinn no era lesbiana, lo sabía, debía estar tomándome el pelo.

- No he venido aquí a que te rías de mi. - dije levantándome del banco.

- Es la verdad Evans y créeme que a mi tampoco me hace gracia, pero teniendo en cuenta que se conocen de toda la vida y teniendo en cuenta la fijación de Santana por las rubias...Quinn es un obstáculo en mi plan.

- Quinn no es lesbiana, se habrá reído de ti y me estas haciendo perder el tiempo- dije enfadado

- Tu mismo te darás cuenta Evans, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Yo le miré con odio.

- mi plan es separarlas y que ambos podamos aprovechar su vulnerabilidad para que caigan ante nosotros. Que dices?

- si eso llega a pasar, cuenta conmigo.

Fin flashback

Salí de la fiesta,tome mi móvil y sin dudarlo marque su número.

- ha ocurrido

- te lo avisé Sam, pero ahora da igual. Estas dispuesto a todo por separarlas?- preguntó el

- Como si tengo que matar a Santana. Quinn es mía,sólo mía.

El se rió y dijo:

- Así me gusta, te espero mañana en el Lima Bean a las 14:00.

- Allí estaré.

Deje Nueva York aquella misma noche, aunque sabía que volvería a recoger mi premio. A recoger a mi esposa y ver a Santana en su lugar... En el fango.

Sebatian Mini pov

Había escuchado la mini conversación entre el estúpido Rubio y el mismísimo hijo de Satán.

- si te crees que voy a dejar que le toques un solo pelo a mi hermana, es que no estas bien de la cabeza- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

- aquí estas, Santana esta preguntando por ti- dijo Blaine que se había acercado hasta la entrada.

- perdona que llegue tan tarde, no encontraba la dirección.- dije cambiando el regalo de brazo.

- Venga vamos- dijo el sonriendo- algún día me tienes que contar como es que te llevas tan bien con Santana.

Yo le sonreí y simplemente dije:

- ya sabes... Entre perras nos llevamos bien.

Llegamos al salón donde se celebraba su cumpleaños. Todos estaban pasándoselo bien y les salude con la mano antes de acercarme a la reciente parejita.

- Seb, has venido- dijo Santana separándose de Quinn y dándome un abrazo.

- por nada del mundo me perdería el cumpleaños de mi perra favorita- dije sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo como pude, ya que todavía sostenía la caja de su regalo con un brazo.

- creo que esto es para mi- dijo ella sacándome el regalo de las manos y llenado hasta la mesa más cercana.

- hola Quinn- dije sonriéndole.

- hola Sebastián- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- gracia por venir, se que sin ti no hubiese sido lo mismo para ella. Te quiere mucho.

- Gracias a ti por invitarme, la extrañaba- confesé.

- nunca podría haber imaginado que el mejor amigo de la infancia del que tanto me había hablado Sam, eras tú.

-El destino quiso volver a juntarnos tras aquel regional-dije recordando la primera vez que volví a ver a Santana antes de que ganasen el nacional.

Camine con Quinn hasta la mesa donde estaba San peleandose con el papel de regalo.

- enserio odio el papel de envolver- dijo frustrada mientras hacia pucheros para que la ayudase.

Cuando acabamos de desenvolver el regalo y lo abrió vi como sus ojos se iluminaban.

- Se que tu sueño siempre ha sido cantar. Este mes he estado hablando con kurt y me dijo que has compuesto varias canciones, así que pensé que el mejor regalo que podía hacer era este.

Santana rozó con los dedos de la mano su nuevo micrófono y con cuidado tomó la carta que había dentro.

- y esto? - preguntó

- Es nuestro regalo conjunto- dije abrazando a Quinn y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

Santana abrió la carta y tras leer lo que ponía, nos abrazó a ambos mientras evitaba llorar. 


	16. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, de lo contrario estarían viendo estas escenas por la Tv

Hola a todos. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo. Mañana o el miércoles a lo más tardar tendrán sin falta el siguiente capitulo.

Reviews:

Sky Blue 11:

Mujer no hace falta que te golpees. Tu 6to sentido es bueno y siendo totalmente sincera hasta que a Ryan se le ocurrió crear Bram, Sam me caía bien..pero luego pues como que le he ido perdiendo el aprecio...xD Seb mi amado Seb, siempre quise que fuese amigo de San,siempre me pegaron juntos no se si por la actitud de Bitch de ambos así que cuando me paré a pensar en quien debería protegerlas de el trio de psicópatas me dije...POR DIOS SEB

En cuanto a quien es la tercera persona que quiere separarlas no es ninguno de los que mencionas. Es una mujer y al igual que T es un personaje que me he sacado yo de la manga y está interesada en... ahí lo dejo ahí en un par de capítulos aparecerá.

En breve volveré a actualizar al menos cada 3 días.

Saludos y gracias por las review.

luz:

Son demasiado geniales como para no unirlos de una forma diferente, además que el es mi personaje masculino favorito junto a Blaine. Sam es el más inocente de los 3 que las intentaran separar incluso puede que al final no sea tan malo,pero bueno eso ya se verá. La relación seguirá su proceso poco a poco hasta que una muerte inesperada las lleve a pensar en si dar un paso más en su relación o dejarla tal cual está.

Gracias por las review y hasta la próxima.

Guest#2: Me encantaría saber como llamarte xD

Seb hablará con alguien cercano sobre el tema y tomará la decisión de contarselo a Sam o no, en cualquier caso el las protegerá hasta puede que incluso con su vida...

Nota: Se que esperan ansiosas por el encuentro entre Santana y su abuela ...pero antes deberán conocer el porqué de ese amor tan puro y hermoso de San hacia Beth.

Santana POV

Llegamos al aeropuerto antes de tiempo. Eran las 6:15 de la mañana y nuestro vuelo salía a las 8,así que fuimos a la cafetería a tomar algo.

Ambas pedimos café y un par de tostadas. Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de lo que haríamos en aquellos cuatro días que pasaríamos en Lima.

- Seguro que puedes tomarte estas mini- vacaciones? Le pregunté- no quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa.

- San tranquila. Tengo los trabajos entregados y hasta dentro de tres semanas no tengo ninguna prueba.- dijo ella tras darle el último sorbo a su café- ¿Que te pasa S?

Suspiré, estaba nerviosa, para que negarlo. No por la comida con mis padres. Sino por como se tomaría nuestra relación la madre de Quinn y Shelby.

- No quiero que lo nuestro te traiga problemas- dije en voz baja y sin mirarla.

Quinn me tomó la mano y la acarició suavemente.

- Se que estas nerviosa amor, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Mi mamá entenderá lo nuestro. Ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi y eso eres tú mi vida- dijo.

Sus palabras hicieron que en mi rostro apareciese una sonrisa.

- Crees que Ms Corcoran se lo tomé bien?

- San, eres una de sus Troubletones, estuvo a tu lado cuando decidiste decir abiertamente que eras lesbiana. Te apoyó tanto como el señor Shue o la entrenadora Sylvester.

- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo apoyar a una de tus alumnas que aceptar que la madre biológica de su hija y su pareja formen parte de la vida de Beth.

- San, no tienes nada que temer, todo saldrá bien- dijo regalándome su mejor sonrisa.

- Eso espero, no soportaría ... - me paré ante de acabar la frase.

En serio estaba pensando en lo mucho que me dolería no ver nunca más a Beth?

Si bien era cierto que me encantaban los niños pequeños y que sólo ellos , Britt y ahora Q podían sacar mi parte tierna. Beth era un caso aparte.

La había visto nacer y crecer, había compartido con Shelby momentos únicos, como sus primeros pasos durante uno de los ensayos o su primera palabra un día que había ido a casa de Ms Corcoran a tratar el tema del vestuario para una de las performances. Aunque sin duda su momento favorito fue aquel en que se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Mini flashback

- Creo que la canción es perfecta para ti Santana, pero la actuación no me acaba de convencer.

Rodé los ojos, genial horas de ensayo para nada.

- No quiero decir que esté mal, tu forma de cantarla ha sido impresionante, pero quiero probar una enfoque diferente.

Suspire aliviada, cuando Beth se puso a llorar. Hasta ese momento había estado dormida y ni siquiera cuando canté las notas más altas se había despertado.

Shelby la cogió en brazos y la acunó, pero su llanto no cesaba.

Me acerque a ellas lentamente y dije:

- ¿Puedo? - extendiendo mis brazos para cargarla.

- Claro- respondió ella,permitiéndome coger a la pequeña en brazos.

Beth dejó de llorar a los pocos segundos, pero las lagrimas que se le habían acumulado en sus preciosos ojos azules,caían sin descanso.

-Ey preciosa ya es hora de dormir- acuné suavemente Beth,mientras miraba a esos hermosos ojos azules y brillantes que tanto me recordaban a los de Quinn.

Ella me miraba fijamente y cuando parecía que volvería a llorar solo se me ocurrió cantarle la nana que me cantaba mi mamá cuando era pequeña.

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuenteñcita, que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

Cuando terminé comprobé que estaba profundamente dormida.

Fin flashback

- Se que quieres a Beth y dudo mucho que Shelby nos aparte de su vida, así que deja de alimentar ese miedo- dijo Q tras darme un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Como sabías que ..?- pregunté

- Siempre he sabido leer en ti San, con tus gestos dices mucho más que con tus palabras.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida ni siquiera Britt había conseguido hacer eso en años.

- Venga S, queda nada para que empiece la gente a embarcar y aún no sabemos en que puerta es- dijo mi rubia.

Tras 15 minutos corriendo de un lado a otro buscando la puerta de embarque, llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que nos llamasen por megáfonia.

Tras un rato el avión despegó con rumbo a Columbus, desde allí iríamos a Lima . Era lo malo de vivir en una pequeña ciudad es que para hacer casi cualquier cosa tenías que coger el coche y conducir hasta Columbus o Dayton.

Una hora y algo de vuelo, aterrizamos en Dayton a la hora prevista, mi padre me había llamado para decirme que había dejado mi coche en el aparcamiento esa mañana y que nos veríamos a las 3, cuando saliese de la clínica.

Metí la maleta en la parte de atrás de mi viejo ford y Quinn se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Bostecé y me lleve la mano a la boca.

- Estas muy cansada- dijo Q- Deja que yo conduzca mientras tu duermes un rato.

- No hace falta Q, estoy bien.

- No era una petición- dijo ella bajando del coche y obligándome a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

Gran parte del camino me la pase durmiendo y me desperté dos horas después, cuando apenas faltaban 15 minutos para llegar.

- Vaya, ya casi estamos llegando- dije frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Quinn sonrió alegremente y dijo:

- Estabas adorable dormida- dijo sonriendo sin separar la vista de la carretera.

-¿ y como sabe usted eso señorita Fabray, si no quita la vista de la carretera?- dije yo mirándola atentamente.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca a rallas azules y una falda corta del mismo azul que la camiseta y combinando con los tacones de un azul casi idéntico. Estaba preciosa, bueno mejor dicho Era preciosa.

- ¿ Que tanto me miras López? Te gusta lo que ves o que?- dijo con la vista fija en la carretera

- Me gusta mucho, por eso no puedo dejar de mirarla señorita Fabray.

Otro coche nos adelantó de malas formas, lo que sólo consiguió enfadar a Q.

- En este estado deben regalar las licencias de conducir- bufo ella.

Desde qué había tenido el accidente se había vuelto una obsesa de la seguridad y teniendo en cuenta que casi no lo cuenta, lo entendía.

- Deberíamos haber llegado hace media hora pero con este tráfico es imposible- se quejó la rubia.

- Q, quieres que vayamos a buscar a Beth? - le propuse.

Ella me miro con esos preciosos ojos verdes, parecía que mi propuesta la hacía feliz.

- ¿ La echas de menos?- me preguntó pillandome por sorpresa.

- Puede- dije haciéndome la dura.

Ella río ante mi cara y redujo la velocidad, estábamos sólo a un par de cuadras de su casa. Mis padres tenían alojados en casa a mis primos y la mamá de Quinn había insistido en que nos quedásemos en su casa, haciendo que me pusiese más nerviosa.

Estacionó mi coche en el garaje y apagó el motor.

- ¿Lista? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- No, creo que nunca estaré preparada para esto- solté.

Ella tomó mi mano y la beso suavemente.

- Te apuesto una cena romántica a que a mi madre le parece bien- dijo sonriendo.

Jamás rechazaba una apuesta pero en este caso preferí hacerlo.

- Creo que paso, realmente quiero que lo acepte.

Ella puso cara de perrito mojado y me miró con esos preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban de pura alegría.

- Ella ya lo sabe Santana, por eso ha insistido tanto en que nos quedásemos aquí - dijo ella sonriendo.

**[se ha reído de ti de Mala manera, me gusta esta chica.**

**Cállate Snixx]**

- Eres una asquerosa y una tramposa, Lucy

- Lo sé, me lo has dicho antes. - ella sonrió y me beso dulcemente haciendo que el enfado que tenía con ella se me pasase.

- Tramposa- repetí

- López te vas a quedar en la habitación de invitados- dijo ella mientras salía del coche.

- ¿QUEEEEE? Porqué?- dije saliendo del Ford

- Porque seguro no quieres dormir con una tramposa- dijo ella riendo mientras sacaba nuestra maleta.

- Yo no he dicho eso- dije mirándola mal.

Ella rio y fue caminando sensualmente hasta la entrada. La corta falda de lycra marcaba sus largas y torneadas piernas y su precioso trasero.

**[ La chica quiere guerra Santana]**

Esta chica sabe que hacer para que se me olvide hasta el cabreo más grande y creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí admirando mi maravilloso trasero o vas a entrar a saludar a tu suegra? - dijo ella riendo.

Yo la seguí hasta el salón donde me esperaba una larga charla con la señora Fabray.


	17. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia Lamentablmente no me pertenecen.

Las partes en cursiva son dialogos en castellano entre Santana y su Abuela.

Reviews:

Luz: Me alegra verte otra vez por aquí :3 . Santana con Beth es simplemente amor. En este capitulo se verá poquito de Santana con Beth, aunque tendrá mas importancia Sebastian o la propia abuela de Santana. Seb no es el personaje que va a morir aunque en este capitulo si lo va a pasar un poquito mal. Lo que le harán a las chicas es MUY grave y será la prueba final para su relación. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Guest: Gracias por pasarte, la verdad no tenía demasiado tiempo y este capitulo será más largo en compensación. Espero verte por aquí en el próximo capitulo.

Sky Blue 11: jajaja ¿quien no quiere una San? Un día te mato con mis Spoilers.. xD La madre de san y de Quinn tendrán momentos que nos harán reir mucho y que pondrán a Santana MUY nerviosa. Por el contrario el padre de Santana se aliará con la parejita para que puedan estar solas y sin jornada de puertas abiertas( tu ya me entiendes). Como siempre has acertado, la chica nueva estará interesada en Quinn y sacará a SNIXX continuamente. Hasta el próximo capitulo :3

rosemarie: Bienvenida. Siendo sincera soy Brittana Shipper desde siempre, pero en caso de que Santana y Brit no pudiesen volver yo querría que se quedase con QUINN. Esa relación amor-odio siempre me encantó y siempre dije que había tensión sexual entre ambas y después de IDO pues se me ocurrió esta historia. Gracias por pasarte, espero que te guste la historia y verte más por aquí.

Gabu: Gracias por pasarte. La verdad como ya Spoilee anteriormente la chica en cuestión estará interesada en Quinn y hará cualquier cosa por quedarse con la rubia. Seb va a estar ahi para ellas siempre, sobretodo en los momentos más duros y cuando más falta le hará a ambas. Hata el próximo capitulo.

cap 16: Secretos y Alma.

- te vas a quedar ahí admirando mi maravilloso trasero o vas a entrar a saludar a tu suegra? - dije riendo al verla embobada mirándome.

Ella bufó exageradamente y tras coger la maleta entró a la casa.

- Cariño ya habéis llegado- dijo mi madre efusivamente antes de abrazarme- que tal el viaje? Debéis de estar cansadas, sentaos en el sofá mientras yo hago café. - Subimos nuestras cosas a mi habitación y enseguida bajamos- dije yo separándome de sus brazos y sonriendo a mi madre.

- San? Puedes saludarla no muerde- dije yo mirando a mi novia que estaba entretenida mirando sus zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, se podía ver en como jugaba compulsivamente con un mechón de precioso y largo cabello.

- Santana, hija. te conozco desde que no levantabas medio palmo del suelo y correteabas por nuestro jardín con la pequeña Lucy. Creo que al menos puedes decirme hola.- dijo mi madre sonriéndole Santana levantó la cabeza y pude apreciar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Adoro verla nerviosa, se ve tan sumamente bonita y frágil.

- Hola señora Hale- dijo tímidamente Santana llamando a mi madre por su apellido de soltera.

- Ven aquí anda- dijo mamá haciendo una señal para que Santana se acercase y le diese un abrazo.

Yo subí las escaleras dejando abajo a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida,abrazandose. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi que todo seguía igual que cuando me fui hace casi un año. Deje la maleta sobre la cama,saque mi ropa y la metí en el armario.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos- dijo Santana mientras besaba mi hombro derecho.

- Estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida- dije sonriendo - para bien o para mal?- preguntó

- Obviamente para bien. Nunca imagine que encontraría alguien que de verdad me amase y que me aceptase tal y como soy. Ella acaricio mi labio inferior con su pulgar derecho y me sonrió.

- Te amo y nada de lo que haya hecho o haga en un futuro podrá nunca pagar todo lo que haces por mi Q.

- Exageras San. Apenas hago nada por ti y casi ni pasamos tiempo juntas. Ella me tomo de la mano y me obligo a sentarme en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado y envolvió mis manos con las suyas.

- Cuando corté con Britt, pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien que me amase de la manera tan entregada y sincera que tu lo haces.

- San apenas llevamos 10 días juntas. No puedes decir eso

- Lo se Q, pero nos amamos de antes. El escaso tiempo que llevamos juntas no hace que nuestra relación sea más fuerte,más débil o que se demuestre menos el amor que nos tenemos - Yo le sonreí y deje que siguiese hablando.

-Hay parejas que llevan años juntas y su relación es como una piedra, muy dura pero sin sentimientos porque en algún momento dejaron que su amor se consumiese y simplemente están juntos por costumbre.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar la relación de mis padres y como habían permanecido juntos simplemente por que según sus creencias era lo correcto, aunque mi padre no había dudado en ponerle los cuernos a mi madre varias veces. Atentando contra sus propias creencias,aunque cuando yo infringí sus normas me echo a la calle sin miramientos.

- Otros en cambio se encuentran un día a su alma gemela por la calle, en el gimnasio o en la guardería- dijo ella sonriendo- y cometen locuras, se casan jóvenes, se fugan a otro país, tienen niños con nombres estúpidos.

- como Drizzel- dije riendo.

- Me alegro de que Puck tuviese más sentido común y le pusiese un nombre normal,aunque Puck y la frase sentido común juntas suene a película de ciencia ficción- dijo riendo- pero lo que quería decirte Q. Es que no me hace falta años de relación para saber que eres esa persona que estaba destinada a mi.

- ¿Como puedes amarme? Sólo soy una chica vacía- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando salir a todos mis demonios.

Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente para luego entrelazar sus dedos y los míos.

- Eres una guerrera Q. Cuantas chicas crees que lograrían lo que tu has conseguido?

- San no he logrado nada.

- Yo creo que si. Terminaste la secundaria con una media de sobresaliente, teniendo menos tiempo que nosotros por la cantidad de cosas que hacías: las animadoras,el glee club, el club del celibato, la catequesis, el grupo de danza,las clases de música y Beth. No conozco a nadie sin ser tu,que hubiese podido con todo eso y estar siempre sonriendo aunque aquí- dijo poniéndome la mano en el pecho- todo estuviese cayéndose a pedazos.

** [Te conoce mejor que tu misma]**

Yo la miré preguntándole con los ojos el porqué de su amor.

-Me enamoré de tu fuerza y tu debilidad, de tu sonrisa, de tu ego, de tus virtudes,tus defectos y tus miedos. Me enamoré de la persona dulce,inteligente,bondadosa,hermosa e imperfecta que se esconde tras la máscara de Quinn Bitch Fabray.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin descanso, ella me abrazo y beso cada una de ellas mientras rodaban por mis mejillas.

- Tu eres la única que aún conociendo mi peor parte, has visto más allá de mi coraza de Bitch y te has enamorado de mi verdadero yo. Eres la única que cuando me pongo Modo ultra Bitch On, me cruza la cara sin miramientos y me hace entender que me he pasado.

- Prométeme que no te irás- le suplique mientras me escondía entre su cuello y su hombro derecho.

- Me quedaré contigo hasta el día que porcelana se vuelva hetero.

- eso no me vale, podría pasar- dije sin moverme.

- Entonces te prometo que estaré contigo hasta el último día de mi vida.

La miré a los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras

- lo dices enserio? Ella simplemente me sonrió y me beso suavemente. Yo correspondí su beso y le mordí ligeramente el labio inferior.

- oh no, no has hecho eso- dijo ella riendo.

- oh si, lo he hecho- dije riendo

- Fabray es tu hora- dijo ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi y obligándome a acostarme. Sus manos fueron hasta mis costados y una agradable sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Ella acariciaba suavemente mis costados haya que empezó a hacerme cosquillas y yo intentaba escapar.

- San- dije riendo- para, cosquillas no, haré lo que tu quieras.- al decir esto paro y acerco sus labios a los míos pero sin llegar a besarme.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?- dijo sensualmente contra mi boca. Yo me mordí el labio y justo cuando la iba a besar.

- Oh no no no chicas, nada de sexo mientras esté yo aquí- dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

- No es lo que piensas mamá- dije riendo

- Cierto,solo le hacía cosquillas- dijo Santana colorada como un tomate.

Mi mamá cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho y levantó una ceja.

- He tenido su edad aunque no lo parezca, así que no intentéis engañarme o dormiréis separadas. Santana se sentó a mi lado y poniendo cara de chica buena y dijo

- Nos portaremos bien Judy. Mi madre le sonrió y le dijo a Santana

- Tu madre llegará en una hora para ayudarme con la comida familiar,¿ porque no vais a por Beth? Seguro que le gustará veros. - dijo mi madre antes de volver al piso de abajo.

- Ha dicho nada de sexo mientras esté ella aquí, no ha dicho nada de no cuando ella no esté- dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

- Tienes sexo-dependencia- dije riendo

- No cariño, tengo Quinn Fabray-dependencia

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo en mi cintura.

- Creo que me gusta tu dependencia- dije besándola suavemente.

Media hora más tarde estábamos a 2 manzanas de la casa de Shelby cuando vimos a Sebastián y Sam dándose una paliza mutuamente. Santana y Finn que apareció por allí les separaron.

- Se puede saber que carajo le has hecho Boca trucha? - grito Santana

- Vete al infierno maldita enferma- dijo Sam dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta excepto a Sebastián quien se revolvía para intentar zafarse del agarre de San y volver a zurrarle.

- San sueltame le voy a enseñar modales al muñequito de plástico este.

- Sam, largate antes de que me arrepienta de no partirte yo misma la boca trucha que tienes- dijo san colérica.

El le hizo caso y se fue de mala gana, seguido de Finn quien se despidió de nosotras con un gesto de la mano y siguió a Sam.

- Dios santo, como te ha dejado ese imbécil- dijo san examinando la cara de Seb.

Tenía la ceja partida,un par de morados en mejilla y la mandíbula, aparte de varios cortes en el labio inferior. Uno de ellos todavía sangraba bastante.

- ¿Que paso Seb?porque os pegabais?- Pregunté

- Ese idiota buscaba bronca y al ver que no me afectaba lo que decía me golpeo- dijo aunque yo intuía que mentía.

San le abrazo haciendo que el se quejase,seguramente también tendría una costilla dañada.

- No quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa- dijo san tranquilamente

** [ Lucy aquí hay algo que tu no sabes]**

- Siempre voy a protegerte San, da igual lo fuerte que golpeen, yo siempre te voy a cuidar.

- Gracias Seb , te acompañamos al hospital, eso tiene mala pinta- dijo san

Después de discutir un rato con el conseguimos convencerle de que al menos nos dejase llevarle a casa de Shelby para curarle los cortes.

Timbré y Shelby nos abrió con una sonrisa que poco a poco se convirtió en una cara de preocupación.

- ¿Que le ha pasado? - pregunto mientras nos dejaba pasar.

- Sam le ha pegado- contesté

Ella movió la cabeza como negando y dijo:

-Ese chico está muy raro desde que dejó el Mckinley e ingreso el Dalton.

- ¿COMOOO?- soltamos San y yo a la vez

- Si el ahora es un Warbler - dijo Seb

- No entiendo nada- dije yo

- Mamiiii - grito Beth quien apareció en el salón

Yo la miré y sonreí hacía casi mes y medio que no la veía y estaba cada día más bonita.

- Mi niña- dije yo agachandome y abrazándola cuando se tiró a mis brazos.

- Tito Seb ¿que te ha pasado?- preguntó mi ángel triste.

- No es nada preciosa- dijo el sonriéndole.

Santana se acercó y beso a mi bebé en la mejilla.

- Voy a curar a Seb y vuelvo-dijo sonriendo-¿ vale preciosa?

Beth le sonrió y afirmo con su cabecita. Shelby les acompañó dejándonos solas a Beth y a mi. Me senté en el sofá color beige y senté a Beth en mi regazo.

- ¿Mami el chico malo es Sam verdad? Yo me quedé paralizada.

- ¿Porque lo dices bebé?- pregunté

- La semana pasada vino mi hermanita con Kurt y me llevaron al parque a jugar, cuando llevábamos un rato, llegó el con otro chico y me dijeron que era la niña más fea que habían visto. Tito Kurt me defendió y les dijo que se fueran, mientras mi hermanita me abrazaba y me decía que no llorase que no era cierto.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, para nada eso era propio de Sam, ese chico dulce, amable y cariñoso del que me había enamorado.

Abracé fuerte a Beth y le dije:

- Eres la niña más hermosa del mundo y quien diga lo contrario miente. Dije besando su frente.

- Lo sé, mami, mami Tana me llamó ese día y cuando se lo conté dijo que Sam era tonto y tenía un problema de visión, pero no se que es eso- dijo mi niña sonriendo.

-¿ mami Tana? -pregunté incrédula ante como había llamado mi niña a mi novia.

- Si, ella me quiere mucho y dice mamá que me quiere tanto como ella y tú. ¿Crees que si le pido que sea mi mamá querrá? - preguntó mi ángel. Yo sonreí feliz y le dije:

- Por supuesto. ¿Que te parece si se lo preguntas mañana mientras comemos un helado ?

- siiiii, helado.- dijo ella feliz.

- ¿Como que helado?- dijo Santana que acababa de entrar- Si aún no has comido señorita, nada de helados hasta después de comer.

- pero Tana, yo quiero helado- dijo Beth poniéndole cara de cachorrito

- Conmigo esas caritas no funcionan y ahora ve a coger tu mochila que te vienes unos días con mami y conmigo.

- Bieeeeen- grito ella dando saltitos hasta que desapareció de la habitación.

- San, estoy preocupada- le confesé a mi chica. Ella frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Se que el fue tu primer amor y que le quieres mucho, pero prefiero que no te acerques a él- dijo sería.

- Pero San, creo que necesita mi ayuda, él no es así.

- Se que no es así, pero no me fio de él, ni de sus intenciones. Se que harás lo que te de la gana, pero porfavor hagas lo que hagas, dímelo antes.- suplicó Jamás había visto a San tan preocupada, ni siquiera cuando se le iba a confesar a su abuela su orientación sexual.

- Te lo prometo.

Beth apareció de la mano con Seb. Ambos se sonreían.

- Cuando sea mayor quiero un novio como tú- dijo Beth haciendo que Seb se sonrojase y que Shelby, Santana y yo sonriésemos.

- Yo también quiero- dijo Santana llevándose un codazo de mi parte

- Auch eres cruel Fabray.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir eso delante de tu novia- dijo Shelby riendo.

- Lo sabes!- volvimos a decir San y yo a la vez.

- Sois demasiado obvias - dijo Seb riendo.

Beth tomó la mano de Santana,sonrió y dijo: - Tenía razón en que te gusta mi mami.- dijo ella feliz.

- Eres una listilla señorita- dijo Santana dando un toquecito a Beth en la nariz. Nos fuimos de casa de Shelby donde se quedó Sebastián hablando con ella de lo que había pasado con Sam.

Durante todo el camino hasta casa Beth y Santana habían estado jugando al veo veo, por supuesto ganó Beth ya que hizo trampas eligiendo el llavero de mi vecino de al lado. Entramos en casa donde ya estaban los padres de San y para nuestra sorpresa su abuela Alma. Santana tragó saliva y yo la tomé de la mano para darle confianza.

- Hola señores López- dije saludando a Maribel y Carlos.

- Quinn querida estas preciosa y simplemente llámanos por nuestro nombre- dijo la mamá de Santana- y esta debe ser la princesa de la casa- dijo mirando a Beth quien se escondía tras las piernas de Santana.

- Beth esta es la mamá de San- dije sonriéndole- y este es su papá.

Beth camino hasta ellos y les sonrió dulcemente- Yo me llamo Beth ¿ y vosotros? El padre de Santana sonrió, creo que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, aunque a ser verdad no lo había visto demasiado.

El señor López era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, por lo que viajaba mucho y apenas paraba en casa.

- Yo soy Carlos y esta es mi mujer Maribel- dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Beth les dió a cada uno un beso y miró a la abuela de Santana, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Y usted ¿como se llama?- preguntó Beth dedicándole una sonrisa.

- mi nombre es Alma y soy la abuela de Santana - dijo ella mirando a su nieta quien se mordía el labio para no darle una mala contestación.

- no sabía que Tana tuviese una abuela- dijo Beth mirándola.

Durante unos segundos todos nos sentimos incómodos hasta que mi madre rompió el silencio y dijo.

- ¿Para mi no hay beso? - dijo mirando a Beth, ella le sonrió y fue corriendo a sus brazos.

- Abue, te he echado de menos- dijo abrazándola.

-¿ Te has portado bien?- pregunto mamá a mi hija.

- si mucho- respondió ella

- já- soltó Santana- es una tramposa igual que la madre.

Todos nos reiemos ante el comentario de Santana.

- No te rías Fabray sois unas tramposas.- dijo bufando.

- Beth nos ayudas a poner la mesa?- pregunto Maribel.

- siii- contesto ella efusivamente.

Todos salieron del salón excepto Alma. Santana evitaba mirarla mientras que su abuela hacia todo lo contrario.

- si me disculpáis voy a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina- dije pero en ese mismo instante Santana me cogió de la mano y me impidió irme.

- Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme lo puede hacer delante de ti- dijo seria.

_- Santana, es algo entre tu y yo- dijo su abuela en español._

Creo que en ese momento agradecí las clases de español que me había pagado mi padre.

-_ Ella ahora forma parte de mi vida y si tienes algo más que decirme que no me hayas dicho antes puedes hacerlo con ella presente._

_ - eres una cabezona-_ dijo ella

- _puede ser, pero yo no abandono a los míos, ni les dejo tirados cuando más me necesitan_- dijo Santana intentando no alzar la voz. Yo solo acaricie su mano todo el cariño que pude y le sonreí.

- _Eres muy injusta Santana_- contento la mujer.

- _No, si lo fuese no estaría aquí hablando contigo, ni te estaría dando otra oportunidad, que parece que vas a tirar por el retrete_. - dijo Santana reprimiendo las lágrimas.

- ¿_Estás segura de que esto es lo que eres?_ - preguntó la mujer mirando por la ventana.

-_ Si, abuela soy lesbiana,no es ni una etapa,ni un pecado. Es lo que soy, nos aceptas,bien_- dijo agarrándome fuerte la mano- _no lo haces, pues nada_.

- ¿nos?- pregunto ella

- _Quinn es mi novia. Es la mujer con la que quiero estar_.

- _¿Por cuanto tiempo?_- preguntó ella.

Esa pregunta hizo daño, no era un pasatiempo para Santana y que su abuela lo pensase no se sí le dolió más a ella o a mi.

-_ No abuela. Quinn no va a ser simplemente otra de mis novias_- al oír "novias" alma se sorprendió- _ella es a quien yo he estado buscando siempre. Alguien que me ama tal y como soy, con mis virtudes,defectos y todos mis miedos_- me miró y me besó en la mejilla- _y si dios y ella me lo permiten en un tiempo será mi mujer_.

Me quede en Shock, no esperaba sus palabras, no al menos fuera de mis sueños.

Su abuela suspiró y dijo:

-_ ¿Puedes venir y darle un abrazo a tu abuela?_

- ¿_Eso quiere decir?_- pregunto Santana

- _Eres mi nieta y te quiero. Estoy hecha a la antigua, así que me costará acostumbrarme a esto, pero lo haré_.

Santana corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. yo sonreía al ver tan bonita estampa, parecía que por fin las cosas marcharían bien.

- _Quinn ven aquí por favor_- me pidió Yo me acerque y las abracé a ambas.

- _Te has ablandado por ella_- dijo Santana bromeando.

- _Siempre la he querido como a una nieta así que es posible_- dijo ella bromeando

Las tres sonreímos. Santana fue a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina, yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Alma me paró y dijo:

- Cuidala Quinn, mi tercer ojo mexicano me dice que algo malo pasará.


	18. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Hola a todas, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero mi pc murió y hasta hoy no he tenido uno nuevo.

Se aproxima el final de esta historia ( deben quedar como 1o u 12 capitulos más) lo que significa que pronto podrán leer la versión de Santana ( se que lo están deseando)

Si mañana tengo tanta reviews como en el anterior capitulo este fin de semana tendrán un capitulo diario... si no pues el domingo o lunes tendrán el siguiente.

Reviews:

Guest: Me alegra que te guste el fic,gracias a ti por leerlo. :)

Lis4: Creo que a todas nos gustaría tener un tercer ojo psiquico mexicano xD Lo cierto es que se viene la parte más dramática y triste de la historia, creo que incluso lloré cuando escribi este y los dos capítulos siguientes, espero que les guste aunque sea muy triste. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Danielle02: Gracias, espero verte en el proximo capitulo.

Sky Blue 11 :

OH *^* pues encantada te doy el puesto. Creo que en los siguientes capitulos te lo haré pasar mal , pero lo compensaré, lo prometo .

Ya comencé la historia desde el punto de vista de San y creo que me he enamorado de ella y todo...xD

MI SEB es amor, al igual que Beth. Sam PUEDE que al final no sea tan malo y vuelva al camino correcto(me daba demasiada pena el final que había imaginado para él) Dentro de poco aparecerá la nueva chica K (no no es Kitty tranquila) Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo mi fiel Fan numero 1.

Luz: Ahora verás a lo que me referia con grave. Si, mientras le curaba Seb le contó todo y en la versión de San estará la conversación. No te voy a decir quien muere, pero te doy una lista de posibles candidatos para que te entretengas pensando en las posibilidades: Finn,Sam,Brittany,Shelby,taylor y Karofsky. De esa lista mueren dos y en el próximo capitulo apareceràn K ( la chica nueva) y Karofky Bear ( al igual que con Sebastian cambié su historia para que sea el otro protector de San)  
Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Gabu: Bienvenida y Gracias por leer. No les queda más remedio que ser fuertes y creeme que lo serán(una más que otra). Espero verte por aqui en el próximo capitulo.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, los padres y la abuela de Santana se habían ido unas horas antes y mi madre se había ido a cenar con su nuevo novio, por lo que estábamos Santana, Beth y yo solas.

Nos habíamos puesto ropa más cómoda. Ambas habíamos optado por unos shorts negros y una camiseta básica de tiras,la suya roja y la mía blanca. En cambio Beth llevaba puesto su pijama de patitos, el cual le gustaría a Brit,seguro.

En ese preciso instante estábamos en el sofá, habíamos acabado de cenar hace un rato y ante tanta insistencia de mi pequeña accedimos a ver su película favorita.

Estábamos en el sofá más ancho, Santana a un lado, yo al otro y Beth acostada en medio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el muslo de Santana.

A la película le quedaba poco para terminar cuando vi que mi angelito se había quedado profundamente dormida. Acaricie el hombro de Santana,esta me miro y acto seguido miró a mi cosita perfecta.

- Al final ha caído rendida- dijo ella acariciandole la mejilla a mi niña con todo el amor del mundo.

- Ha sido un día muy largo y agotador para ella, en parte porque tu padre y tu os habéis pasado la tarde jugando con ella.

Ella me sonrió y con sumo cuidado cogió en brazos a Beth.

- será mejor llevar a la princesa a su habitación, antes de que de despierte.

Subimos las escaleras y llevamos a Beth a su habitación. Antiguamente ese cierto era de mi hermana, pero luego del divorcio ella había cortado cualquier relación con nosotras y mi mamá había decido que lo mejor sería transformarla en un cuarto para mi bebé.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco al igual que los muebles. Las cortinas eran de un color crema a juego con la colcha de la cama y las fundas de los cojines que había sobre esta. Un par de estanterías con libros infantiles, mis viejos peluches, juguetes y tres fotos en unos pequeños marcos de madera: Una de Beth el día que nació, otra de mi madre y Shelby con ella y finalmente una de Santana Beth y yo juntas. Esta última nos la habíamos sacado el día después de la no boda en el parque donde solíamos jugar Santana y yo de pequeñas.

Retiré los cojines,deshice la cama y me hice a un lado para ver como Santana metía a mi pequeña en su cama. Santana la cubrió con la sábana y la colcha,. Le dio un beso en la frente y vino junto a mi.

- Serás una gran madre- le dije a Santana.

- Creo que no- dijo ella con un matiz triste en sus ojos.

- que pasa?- pregunte un poco asustada.

- déjenosla descansar- dijo ella apagando la luz y saliendo del cuarto.

Fuimos al piso de abajo, recogimos, fregamos los platos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Pero esta vez era yo la que tenía apoyada la cabeza en sus muslos.

- me contarás que es eso que te atormenta? - pregunte mirando a sus preciosos ojos oscuros.

Ella se mordió el labio y su hermosa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Yo inmediatamente me senté lo más pegada a ella y la abracé. No sabía que podía ser aquello que la atormentaba, pero sin duda era algo muy difícil para ella.

- Amor si no quieres no tienes porque decírmelo, no es necesario.- dije al ver que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus preciosos orbes castaños.

- Pensé que lo había superado, que ya no dolería- dijo ella sollozando.

La obligue a sentarse sobre mi regazo e inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- Hace tres años, antes de salir del armario me fui con Brit a un campamento de verano en California. La primera semana nos la pasamos una pegada a la otra, pero Lord se puso enfermo y sus padres la fueron a buscar. Yo decidí quedarme, pensé que sería una buena idea despejarme y comprobar que era lo que sentía por ella. El primer día que pase sin ella conocí a un chico. Era alto, Rubio, con una espalda ancha y un ego casi comparable al mío, me hacia reír y fue la primera persona que me oyó cantar. los monitores nos juntaban para las tareas y las actividades por lo que acabamos siendo inseparables. Parecía como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida y aunque pasábamos mucho tiempo los dos solos, no nos importaba.

No se cómo ni cuándo empezamos a salir. Yo estaba feliz , seguía pensado en Britt pero cuando estaba con el apenas podía pensar en nada, era como si su presencia me drogase.

Yo la miraba sin comprender nada. Siempre había pensado que Brittany había sido su primer amor.

- el campamento terminaría en una semana y ambos aprovechábamos cada segundo juntos como si fuese el último- ella se secó alguna de las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla- el día anterior a irnos los monitores nos dieron el día libre para que pasásemos el último día con nuestros amigos. Toda la mañana me la pase con las dos únicas amigas que había hecho: Kate y Caroline. Ambas eran animadoras en sus institutos y eran las únicas con las que me había permitido relacionarme,aparte de èl. Después de comer estaba en mi cabaña haciendo la maleta cuando vino y me propuso pasar la tarde solos. Decía que había descubierto algo que me encantaría y quería enseñármelo.

- Amor no es necesario que me cuentes más, si te hace tanto daño. - dije besando su frente son dejar de abrazarla.

- tengo que hacerlo, es un secreto que me ha estado torturando mucho tiempo.

Seque sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y escuche el final de su historia.

- me puse unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta negra de tiras y mis converse a juego. Fui hasta donde habíamos quedado y el estaba allí esperándome. Al llegar me sonrió y me tomo de la mano. Caminamos como 10 minutos hasta un árbol enorme y el me dijo que mirase arriba.

Había una casa de madera y desde el mirador que la rodeaba de podía ver todo el lago. Nos quedamos allí hasta que anocheció y prometimos volver después de cenar, cuando los monitores estuviesen ocupados vigilando la fiesta que habían montado. En esa casa del árbol le entregué mi virginidad, pero también fue cuando me di cuenta de que él para mi solo era un amigo.

Yo la miraba sin entender muy bien porque le causaba tanto dolor aquel recuerdo, pero ella continuo hablando y me desveló el verdadero motivo de su dolor.

- no le volví a ver hasta el año pasado cuando lo trajeron de la escuela militar hasta Dalton y compitió contra nosotros.

- espera, el chico ese es Hunter?- pregunté

- si. Es él, pero lo peor de volver a verle fue lo que me hizo.- dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta cuando la oí.

- Dime que lo que pienso no es cierto- le suplique.

Ella me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y confirmo mis peores miedos.

- Él me violó.


	19. Chapter 18

Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

como prometí capitulo diario este fin de semana, gracias por las reviews :)

Reviews

santanatorres: Bienvenida, gracias por leer la historia. Buena pregunta, creo que No amarla es imposible...aunque de todo puede haber. Espero verte por aquoí mas a menudo.

Guest #1: Gracias por leer. Todos odiamos a Hunter. Lo bueno es que va a perder un aliado y ganarse un par de enemigos muy peligrosos. El chico no conoce de que es capaz Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Lis4: Gracias por leer. Como dije viene el Drama, pero esta situación hará más fuertes a las chicas, sobretodo a Quinn, quien sacará su peor parte con Hunter y con su nueva pretendienta. Nos vemos en la proxima Review.

Sky Blue 11: Que gusto ver a mi Fan#1 por aquí. La verdad Hunter no es ni un animal, porque ni los animales son tan asquerosos como él. Debería dejar de spoilearos con las contestaciones a las reviews?... jaajaja me lo pensaré. esta vez os salisteis con la vuestra y tocarán capitulos diarios(al menos este fin de semana y si puedo el Lunes también). Hata la póxima review. Besos

Guests #2: Gracias por leer.

Luz:¿Quien no quiere matarlo? Has acertado uno, pero como dijer morirán 2, uno de una enfermedad y otro salvando la vida a una de las chicas. Como siempre dejo un spoiler en tu contstación, esta vez no va a ser menos...xD en el próximo capitulo por fin veremos a Dave Oso Karofsky y Sebastian Bitch Smythe en acción, además de conocer a K. la chica interesada en Quinn. Besos y hasta la próxima Review.

Guest#3: Gracias por leer, viene mucho Drama.

Guest#4: Gracias por leer. La verdad iba a escribir sobre ello, pero me resultó demasiado duro y poco productivo. La violación es poco antes de los Nacionales.

Guest#5: Gracias por leer y Bienvenida. Creeme que odiarás más a K, que a Hunter(yo lo hago).

nota: Esto es para las que me dejais las reviews como Guest, AMARIA que me dijesen como llamarlas, solo por el hecho de poder contestarles de forma más personal (como hago con Luz, por ejemplo)

Me desperté temprano, Santana estaba abrazada a mi y me daba pena despertarla así que esperé un poco hasta que se giró. Me levante sin hacer el menor ruido y fui a la habitación de Beth.  
Mi princesa recién se habría despertado porque se frotaba los ojitos con el dorso de la mano y bostezaba.

- buenos días princesa , que tal dormiste?

- Buenos días mami- dijo mi pequeña sonriente- Bien, pero no recuerdo como llegué a la cama- dijo bostezando de nuevo.

Bese su frente y le dije:  
- Te trajo Santana cuando te quedaste dormida mientras veíamos la película.

- Ya se fue? preguntó ella triste.  
- San?- ella afirmo moviendo la cabeza - Aun está durmiendo. Que te parece si bajamos a hacerle el desayuno y se lo llevamos?

- siiii- dijo saltando sobre la cama.

Bajamos las escaleras sin hacer ruido, mi madre no había llegado la noche anterior y parecía que no daría señales de vida en un par de días.

Pusimos en una bandeja algo de fruta, zumo de naranja y unas tortitas con sirope.  
Subimos las escaleras, Beth abrió la puerta y fue corriendo hasta la cama, despertando así a Santana.

- Hey,buenos días pequeña- dijo San sonriendole a mi pequeña.

-Te hemos hecho el desayuno- dijo mi niña feliz.

- Vaya, debo tener mucha suerte como para que dos princesas me preparen el desayuno y me lo traigan a la cama.

- Es lo que papá hace con mamá, cuando se queda a dormir.

- Vaya, creo que alguien te ha robado a tu primer amor- dijo bromeando Santana mientras me miraba.

Las tres nos sentamos en la cama y mi pequeña princesa no tardó en quedarse embobada con los dibujos.

- Gracias por esto- dijo Santana dándome un corto beso en los labios.

- Gracias porque? - Pregunté yo

- Por todo esto, por quererme aun sabiendo mi verdad- dijo bajando la mirada.

- Amor, todo lo que te ha pasado es lo que te ha hecho ser lo que eres y creeme que daría lo que fuese por borrar todo eso que te ha hecho llorar y te ha torturado, pero no puedo- dije mientras le acariciaba la cara- pero te prometo que me dedicaré el resto de mi vida a cuidarte y darte tanto amor que los buenos momentos pesaran más que los malos.

- Pensé que la insegura de las dos era yo- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Cuando te falten las fuerzas,seré fuerte por las dos, cuando todo lo veas oscuro seré tu luz y cuando te falte la sonrisa yo te daré motivos para sonreír.

- Porque habré perdido tanto tiempo buscando a alguien que tenía enfrente a mi.

- Porque no era el momento, quizás teníamos que encontrarnos aquel día.

- Me hubiese gustado que fuese de otra forma.

- A mi me gustó como fue- dije yo sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando sonó mi móvil. Miré la pantalla y vi que tenía un mensaje.

Desbloquee el teléfono y leí con atención. Era de Sam.

- Reúnete conmigo en el Lima Bean en una hora, es urgente, la vida de Beth corre peligro.

Intenté que no se notase lo asustada que estaba. Guarde el teléfono y me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

- Estas bien Q? - preguntó Santana.

- Es mi padre- mentí- quiere verme, puedes cuidar de Beth hasta que vuelva?

- Claro amor, pero... no quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta, solo querrá recordarme lo mala hija que soy o tratar de convencerme para que le ayude a recuperar a Mamá.

Me acerque a Beth,la abracé con fuerza y le di un beso en la frente.

- Pórtate bien, cuando vuelva te haré algo rico de comer y decidimos que hacer por la tarde.

-Vale mami, me portare bien y le haré caso a mami San-dijo mi pequeña.

Me acerque a San quien estaba en shock después de oir a mi bebé. La abarcé y susurré a su oido:

-Eres tan madre de ella como Shelby, pero no tanto como yo.- dije antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Cogí el coche de mamá y conduje hasta el Lima Bean. En la puerta me esperaba Sam, esta a muy cambiado, llevaba el uniforme de Dalton, se había cortado mucho el pelo y tenia un pequeño tupé.

Aparqué y me dirigí hasta la entrada del café, donde el estaba apoyado.

- Que mierda es esa Sam?- pregunté furiosa.

- Quinn te juro que te contaré todo pero no grites, el tiene oídos en todas partes- dijo asustado.

- De que hablas?

- Hunter- dijo él.

- Que tiene que ver ese mal nacido con todo esto?

- Entremos, te lo contaré todo y si luego no quieres saber mas de mi juro que desapareceré.

Entre con el en el Lima Creyendo que no podía estar más asustada, pero cuando me contó toda la historia. Creí morir.


	20. Chapter 19

los Personajes de esta historia no me pertencen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Reviews:

Glow:Gracias por leer (y por poner cambiar lo del nombre *^*) Como prometí ese fin de semana capitulo diario así que espero que este cap te guste y nos veamos más por aquí... hasta la proxima Review :)

Luz: MMMMM te digo o no te digo? ya se verá jajajaja Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo que es donde Quinn saca la parte Bitch con Hunter y creo que me estoy pasando (pobre Quinn parece psicopata xD) Ahora te dejo otro momento con Beth que es para morirse de amor. Hasta la póxima Review , besos :)

Guest #1:Gracias

Guest #2: JAJAJAJA Aqui lo tienes, Gracias por leer, nos vemos.

Gabu:Gracias por leer, para nada Kitty de hecho tendrá un mini papel en esta historia,pero la chica que se quiere quedar con Quinn se llama Kate(personaje original mio) A Beth no le pasará nada porque la van a proteger muy bien. Hasta la proxima review

Sky Blue 11: Nunca me perdonaré causarle insomnio a mi fan numero 1. Tranquila seguiré contestando reviews y dandoos pequeños adelantos. De Hunter pronto se ocuparán, eso si antes le va a hacer una muy grande a San :( , pero como dije Kate es mucho peor que él ya veresi porqué.

Lis4 :Gracias por leer. Quinntana +Beth son amor puro. Ahora Sam se portará como un verdadero amigo con las chicas aunque Santana no se fiará mucho de él. Apuntada quedas en la lista jejeje Hasta la proxima Review.

MayraGleek: Gracias por leer. Aqui otro capitulo más espero que te guste. Nos vemos en la proxima review.

Entramos en el Lima Bean que a pesar de la hora tenía bastante gente. Pedimos dos cafés y nos sentamos en una de las mesas pegadas a la cristalera.

- Antes de que digas nada quiero explicarme- dijo el con un matiz triste en su voz.

Yo de mala gana acepté porque en el fondo quería saber a que se debía ese cambio en él.

- Solo me he enamorado dos veces en mi vida. La primera fue de ti y la segunda de Mercedes. Aunque he de admitir que sentí cosas muy fuertes por Santana, pero de ella nunca llegué a enamorarme porque nunca se mostró tal como es ante mi.

- Sam no entiendo una mierda, quieres hacer el favor de explicarte. Él se rió y dijo:

- Se te está pegando el estilo Santana.

Yo Sonreí ante su contestación, si era verdad que se me había pegado algo su forma de hablar

. - Cuando te di el anillo de compromiso fue porque siempre imaginé que cuando acabásemos la secundaria y llegase a la universidad nos reencontraríamos. Sería como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, volveríamos a estar juntos, esta vez sin las estupideces que nos separaron en el pasado. Pero cuando vi como Santana te cantó esa canción en su cumpleaños y te besó, supe que jamás volverías a mi y dolió porque la mirabas de la manera en la que siempre quise que me mirases a mi.

- Sam ... yo

- No digas nada, soy yo el que tiene que soltar todo. La odié y creo que aun la odio un poco, por utilizarme para tapar su verdadero yo y porque a su lado se te ve radiante, mucho más que cuando estabas con Finn, con Puck o conmigo y eso era algo que solo lograba Beth.

Me quedé sorprendida ante su sinceridad.

- He estado hablando con Mercedes y me ha contado, lo mucho que amas a Santana y luego de enterarme de cierta cosa por la que ha tenido que pasar sola, simplemente no puedo actuar como lo he hecho.

- Sam, tu eres mejor que Hunter, eres mejor que el 99% de los chicos de Lima y Dalton, no dejes que el rencor y el odio te lleven a ser algo que no eres- Tomé sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre la mesa y las acaricié- se que sigues siendo ese chico cariñoso, dulce y amable del que me enamoré y también se que que hay una chica que daría cualquier cosa por volver a estar contigo. No pierdas tu maravilloso tiempo persiguiendo algo que no puede ser. Te mereces alguien que te ame y que te haga feliz, alguien que te apoye en tu sueño de ser un gran actor y comediante.

- creí que lo habías olvidado-dijo el sorprendido.

- Nunca olvidaría tu sueño y se que lo vas a conseguir, pero ahora por favor cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

Él me sonrió y me explicó en detalle todos los absurdos planes de Hunter para separarme de San y que incluso había pensado en dañar a Beth si con ello conseguía sacarme del medio. Me despedí de él, entré en el coche de mi madre y marqué el número de Santana.

- Hola amor, vas a tardar mucho?

- S, he venido a hablar con Sam.

- Queeee? te supliqué que antes de hacer nada me avisases- dijo gritando, tan fuerte que tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oreja para no quedarme sorda.

- Estoy bien, hemos hablado y me ha contado todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y le he perdonado. - Que le has que? Estas loca Fabray, ha intentado separarnos, le ha partido la cara a Seb y me ha amenazado.

- San, cometió un error.

- No Q, un error es combinar una sudadera con dibujos de bob esponja con unos pantalones de vestir, ponerte una camisa blanca con unos pantalones naranja fluorescente, ir disfrazado a una fiesta de etiqueta o incluso decirle a Rachel tres minutos antes de una prueba que su atuendo es horrible. Lo que ha hecho él no es un error es una gilipollez tras otra.

- Santana se que estas preocupada, pero estoy bien y todo va a salir perfecto, confía en mi.

- Como hacerlo si me mientes Q? - dijo ella con un matiz triste en su voz.

Sus palabras dolieron, era cierto que le había mentido, pero no lo había hecho con la intención de dañarla.

- Lo siento S- dije triste

La oí suspirar pesadamente y dijo:

- Da igual, se que lo has hecho por evitar preocuparme, pero prefiero que seas sincera conmigo Q.

- Hablaremos cuando llegue y te lo contaré todo amor. Te amo

. - Yo también te amo Q.

Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en mi bolso. Quedaba un largo camino hasta casa y al llegar me esperaba una Santana dolida.

**Santana pov**

Minutos después de hablar con Q, llamó mi oso para darme una buena noticia.

- Buenas jLo

- Buenas Bear Karofsky, para que soy buena?

- Tú? para lo que quieras, eres Santana López, parece que se te olvida. Su contestación me hizo reír.

- Me contó Seb que habías vuelto a pasar unos días y por casualidad yo vuelvo a Lima mañana, dime que estarás- medio suplicó él

- Tantas ganas tienes de verme osito?

- Ningunas lópez, recuerda que jugamos en el mismo equipo, pero a juegos distintos.

- Eres un idiota Dave- dije riendo- mañana cuando llegues avísame, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Tiré el teléfono sobre la cama y suspiré.

Por una parte estaba feliz por la vuelta de Dave, quien ahora era una estrella de Hockey en Inglaterra, pero por otra parte estaba preocupada. El día anterior mientras curaba a Seb me había contado las dos conversaciones entre Sam y Hunter que había escuchado. Sabía que esa rata jamás me dejaría ser feliz, pero con Sam me había llevado una decepción. Le consideraba mi amigo y que usase a Britt-britt para hacerme daño e intentase separarme de Quinn a toda costa dolía.

**[Quizás le iría mejor sin ti]**- repetía mi cerebro una y otra vez.

- Estas bien mami san? - Preguntó Beth quien había aparecido en la habitación de Quinn.

- Si cariño, no te preocupes- dije sonriendole. Debía reconocer que amaba la nueva forma de llamarme.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y me miró fijamente.

- Estas triste- dijo ella.

- Si

- Porqué mami San? he hecho algo malo?- dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

Automáticamente me senté en la cama y la senté sobre mi regazo.

- Para nada preciosa. Eres la niña mas buena del mundo y si estoy triste es porque he discutido con tu mami.

- Mami te ama mucho y seguro que ella también está triste por haber discutido contigo. No me gusta que estéis tristes, porque se os pone carita fea y no sonreís. Pero se que hacer para que no estéis tristes- dijo Beth sonriendo La abracé y bese su frente.

- y me lo vas a contar?- pregunte

- Es una sorpresa

- Bueno señorita, vamos a ver que tienes en el armario y luego a la bañera que ya es tarde y aun seguimos en pijama.

Siempre pensé que los hijos de Kurt tendrían un armario lleno de ropa y de seguro tendrían al menos la mitad de ropa que Beth. Así que tras 15 minutos ella y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en la ropa que llevaría hoy: Un vestido blanco con un lazo rojo a la altura de la cintura y unas sandalias rojas a juego. Dejé su ropa sobre su cama y fui al cuarto de baño a prepararle la bañera.

A pesar de ser hija única tenía varios primos pequeños por parte de madre, por lo tanto desde hacia años que sabia como bañarlos sin que convirtiesen el lavabo en una piscina. Puse el tapón a la bañera cuando el agua empezó a salir entre templada y caliente y dejé que se llenase un poco. Volví con Beth envuelta en su albornoz verde cuya capucha tenía dibujada una cara de una rana. Metí la mano en el agua para comprobar que no estuviese muy caliente y acto seguido le quité a Beth el albornoz y la metí en la bañera. Le mojé el pelo mientras ella jugaba con un par de patitos de goma y cuando iba a echarle el champú la voz de Beth me sacó de mi debate interno.

- Mamiiii Miré hacia la puerta y vi a mi novia, quien me miraba con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza.


	21. aviso

Hola a todas, como dije ayer estaba escribiendo el capitulo siguiente y voy por la mitad, pero no doy abanzado ni una linea... MALDITO BLOQUEO

Pero esta nota no es solo para contarles sobre mi asqueroso bloqueo con esta historia, también es para contarles que en breve comenzaré otras historias 2 de Brittana( una es un oneshot y la otra un Dantana vs Brittana) y otra de mis Amadas Quinntana, la cual ya tiene nombre ''Siempre fue ella'' de momento solo tengo un par de ideas, pero no va a seguir para nada la trama de Glee aunque si usaré sus personajes.

Asi que si me quieren ayudar en mi bloqueo, por primera vez( y seguramente no sea la última) admito sugerencias. Asi que si me dicen que les gustaría que pasase o que escena les gustaría ver no duden en decirmelo y yo con gusto añadiré a esta loca historia un poco de su locura.

Besos y abrazos

jenna.


	22. Chapter 20

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Lo primero agradecerles la paciencia por mi bloqueo con esta historia, al parecer necesitaba scribir un par de oneshoots Sebtana para que se me pasase xD (Juro que cuando los revise se los traeré ) y en segundo lugar gracias por las sugerencias, las estoy precesando para ver si todas pueden ser llevadas a cabo.

Reviews:

Gabu: Hola, hasta el próximo capitulo no aparecerá Kate(personaje original mío) y digamos que aparecerá de la peor manera posible. San ahora mismo se encuentra muy vulnerable,siempre ha sido fuerte pero con Hunter dispuesto a todo por quedarse con ella y el miedo que tiene a que le haga daño a Quinn o a Beth, hará que se lo plantee. Como dije moriran , uno de ellos por una enfermedad y otro Salvando a Santana. Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo.

MayraGleek : Gracias por leer, aquí está otro capitulo más, espero que te guste y hasta la próxima review.

Guest#1 : Gracias

Luz:La verdad en pocos fics he visto que personajes como Seb o Dave, que pueden dar mucho juego los coloquen del lado de santana. Mi primer Fic de Glee lo hice sobre ellos 3 y su amistad( creo que por eso jamás los coloco como enemigos). En principio iba a matar a Dave, pero se me ha hecho demasiado tierno y además sería muy feo dejar al pobre Seb sin su oso (tu ya me entiendes) ;) . Ahora viene la Quinn fuerte,segura y peligrosa, pero en el siguiente veremos a la Quinn más vulnerable al perder a Santana. Hasta la próxima review.

Guest#2: si,mucho dan gnas de juntarlas siempre. gracias por leer.

Sky Blue 11 : Hola fan número #1 :) Creeme que hay motivos para odiarla, Hunter a su lado es un santo. 0 trampas, Mercedes fue en este caso la encargada de quitar un obstaculo a Quinntana. A mi pobre San le van a hacer mucho daño, sobretodo físico. :( Lo sé soy muy mala, pero no puede ser todo bueno con esos dos por ahí intentando separarlas. En este capitulo se ve un poco de la Q psyco y en el siguiente aun más. Beth es un amor. hasta la proxima review.

Guest#3: Aun así el saldrá muy mal parado. Saludos

Danielle02: Era hora de meterle el verdadero drama. La relación de S con Beth, Seb o Dave siempre fue algo que extrañé en muchos fics, digamos que es mi placer culposo. Puede ser, la verdad tampoco quiero hacer capitulos muy largos por si se pueden hacer muy pesados, además asi me obligo a ser más regular a la hora de actualizar. Saludos.

Quinn pov

No se como me he dejado engañar por una niña de 4 años. Ahí estaba yo, encerrada con Santana en mi habitación gracias al plan de Beth para que dejásemos de estar enfadadas una con la otra. Entendía que no le gustase vernos así, pero lo que no entendía como mi madre se había dejado convencer para dejarnos allí hasta que las ranas criasen pelo.

Estaba tan absorta en mi particular debate conmigo misma que no me di cuenta de que Santana se había acostado junto a mi en la cama, hasta que apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Deberíamos hablar- dije yo con algo de miedo a su reacción.

- No se de que- dijo ella sin moverse.

- No quiero que estemos enfadadas toda la vida

- No estoy enfadada Q, estoy dolida. Te pedí, bueno mejor dicho, te supliqué que antes de hacer nada me lo dijeses. No te iba a impedir verlo o hablar con él, no soy tu dueña Quinn... pero no quiero que me mientas. Porque con eso solo consigues que dude de ti y todo lo que hemos ido formando puede irse a pique en un santiamén- dijo Santana tranquila, sin moverse ni un ápice.

** [Tan directa y sincera como siempre]**

- Se que hice mal, pero no quería preocuparte- dije intentando que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos desde la ultima frase que San había dicho. Ella se movió,me miró y al ver mis esfuerzos por reprimir las lágrimas, abrió sus brazos y con sus ojos me invitó a acomodarme entre ellos y su torso.

- No quiero que llores, ni que lo pases mal Q. Solo quiero que me entiendas, que te pongas en mi lugar y comprendas que me es imposible no preocuparme por ti. - Yo...yo- intentaba decir algo pero apenas lograba balbucear. - Se que tienes miedo. Seb me ha contado que Hunter quiere separarnos, pero no lo va a conseguir- dijo acariciándome la cara y mirándome a los ojos- Te amo Fabray, aunque seas una tramposa y te encante asustarme, ponerme nerviosa y Reírte de mi. -

Yo también te amo S.

- Lo sé, me lo demuestras cada día, pero me gustaría que confiases un poquito más en mi.

- Quiero enfrentarlo- dije yo mirando a sus preciosos ojos color café.

- No es lo que hiciste esta mañana?- pregunto ella confusa.

- No a Sam, a Hunter.

- NO NO NO NO NO, ESO SI QUE NO.

- San lo voy a hacer, solo te lo estoy contando.

- No Q, no pienso dejar que te acerques a ese perturbado, si te hace algo, lo mato y luego me muero yo.

Yo la abracé fuertemente y le di un suave beso en los labios.

- No voy a ir sola- dije causándole mas confusión- si bien es cierto que no le conozco demasiado, creo que juego con la ventaja de que él no sabe de que soy capaz .

- Q, por favor, no vayas a enfrentarle. - Me suplicaba Santana.

- Te juro que Puck y Finn no dejaran que me toque ni un solo pelo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerle saber que intente lo que intente JAMÁS logrará que me separe de mi mujer.

Ella sonrió ante mis palabras.

- Nunca me habías dicho "mi mujer" - dijo sonriendo

- Lo eres, eres mía... solo mía- dije con voz de niña pequeña mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

- Q, sabes que estamos solas en la casa verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Lo sé y se a donde quieres ir a parar... yo también quiero amor... pero no en esta cama.

- Vaya Fabray no pensé que fueras tan pervertida de querer hacerlo en la cama de tu mamá- dijo Santana riendo.

Yo le di con un cojín en la cara

- No lo decía por eso idiota, no quiero hacerlo en la cama de mi mamá-dije poniendo cara de asco- simplemente no quiero hacerlo donde me acosté con Puck o con Finn- dije sin mirarla.

- Amor para mi eso es lo de menos, se que no soy la primera... bueno la primera mujer si, pero lo que quiero decir es que no importa quien te hizo el amor antes en esta cama, lo que importa es quien piensa hacerte el amor durante muchos años ya sea en esta cama o en otra.

- Y quien es?- pregunte riendo

- Yo y únicamente yo- dijo besándome y encendiéndome como solo ella sabe.

Me desperté como dos horas después, San seguía dormida y únicamente tapada por mis sábanas. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a tenerla así, aunque era una de esas pequeñas cosas que me hacían realmente feliz. Despertarme y verla dormir a mi lado era uno de esos pequeños placeres que te regala la vida. Miré la hora y vi que quedaba poco para que Puck y Finn llegasen.

Así que le di un suave beso en los labios a Santana, tomé mi ropa del suelo y comencé a vestirme lo mas rápido y silenciosamente posible. Giré el pomo y después de un par de intentos conseguí desbloquearlo. Salí y quité la silla que habían utilizado para bloquear el pomo y la deje en el antiguo despacho de papá.

Apenas 10 minutos después Puck y Finn aparecieron en la puerta dispuestos a ser mis guardaespaldas.

- ¿Quinn estas segura de esto? Preguntó Finn.

- Si, tengo que darle su merecido a ese gilipollas.

- vaya genio Q, ¿que es eso tan grave que te ha hecho el maniquí?

- No es a mi, es a Santana.

- ¿Ella está bien? - preguntó asustado Finn.

- No, no está bien.

- Vamos a zurrarle como si no hubiese mañana- dijo Puck mientras apretaba los puños.

Tardamos algo mas de 45 minutos en llegar. Gracias a Seb sabia que hoy tenían ensayo. Nos colamos en la academia, subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entramos en la sala en la que ensayaban. Estaban todos reunidos, incluso Sam y Seb.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí perdedores?- dijo Hunter

- Hemos venido a partirte las piernas maniquí- dijo puck

- ¿dos anormales y una mujer? -rió Hubter

- En realidad ellos solo han venido a acompañarme- Aclaré mirándole con desprecio.

- Así que vas a partirme las piernas tu sola- dijo él antes de soltar una carcajada.

- Puedo hacerlo delante de ellos o a solas- dije seria

- ¿ahora te me ofreces como una cualquiera? me sorprendes Fabray.- dijo el sonriendo

- Ya te gustaría a ti- dije riendo- He venido a pedirte por las buenas que te alejes de mi novia si no quieres tener problemas.

- ¿Y si no quiero que?- dijo el chulescamente

- Tienes dos opciones: haces lo que te digo y te evitas que te corte esa diminuta cosa que te cuelga entre las piernas o te empeñas en tocarme las narices y hacer que desees no haber nacido.

- No me das miedo, además Santana es mía, de una forma que jamás podrá ser de nadie mas.

- Pensé que eras más listo, si quieres jugar allá tu, pero ten por seguro que cuando acabe contigo, desearas haber muerto.- dije mirándolo de forma amenazante.

- jajaja no me hagas reír Fabray, eres inofensiva.

Me acerque a él lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído.

- Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Santana y me ocuparé de que parezca un accidente.

- Adelante Fabray, juguemos.

Verle sonreír me producían arcadas, pensar que disfrutaba de la vida y se recreaba con la más oscura pesadilla de Santana hizo que perdiera el control y le propinase un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo, a parte de dejarle la mejilla izquierda magullada y el labio sangrando.

- Me las pagarás maldita desviada- amenazó él.

-Tu quisiste jugar, ahora afronta las consecuencias- Dije dando media vuelta y yéndome de aquel lugar.

-Me dejaste el camino libre para ejecutar mi plan, idiota- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Una vez salimos de Dalton Puck empezó a reírse al ver como me frotaba la mano con la que le había golpeado. No sabía lo mucho que dolía pegarle a alguien de esa manera.

-vaya derechazo Q, recuerdame que no me meta contigo nunca- dijo Puck riendo

Finn que había estado muy callado hasta aquel momento dijo algo que me asustó. - ¿Creéis que tiene otro cómplice y ha hecho algo mientras estabamos alli?- preguntó con miedo Finn

No había tenido miedo hasta aquel momento, estaba segura de mi misma... pero cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y vimos que estaba abierta, temí lo peor.


	23. Chapter 21

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Reviews:

Guest #1: Gracias

Guest #2: No te lo digo, compruebalo tu misma ;) Gracias por leer.

MayraGleek: Quinn se va a desquitar con Hunter, para ello queda poco. Beth está a salvo, Santana.. por ahora está mas o menos bien. Hata la proxima review y gracias por leer.

Sky Blue 11: NO ME DIGAS ESO QUE ME PARTES EL ALMA, intentaré no ser demasiado mala. Quinn se va a desquitar creeme. Lo de actualizar depende de ustedes y de mi inspiración. Hasta la próxima review.

Luz: Se viene el Drama de verdad, momento muy duro para Santana. No podía matarle es demasiado tierno y además me va a hacer falta para la versión de Santana, que he decidido que narrara parte de lo que le falta a esta historia y la continuación una vez acabado este fic (ya quedan solo 10 capitulos hasta el final, sin contar este.) Hata la proxima review.

Gabu : Para Saberlo debes seguir leyendo ;) Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima review.

Guest#3: Van a sufrir un poquito pero luego se viene lo bueno, palabra de Scout. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima review.

Si mañana tengo 9 o más reviews les prometo que actualizaré desde el miercoles hasta el domingo diariamente, si no nos vemos el Viernes. Las reviews de los Guest solo valdrán por medio a no ser que se acuerden de dejarme su nombre(como hacen LUZ O Gabu). Saludos

cap 21 :Separación

- ¿San donde estás?- grité desesperada

Rebusqué por toda la casa y no había ni rastro de Santana. Su maleta y sus cosas seguían aquí.

Bajé las escaleras y en la mesa de la entrada vi una nota e interiormente recé porque fuese de ella diciéndome que se había ido a por cualquier cosa y volvería pronto, pero en lugar de eso me encontré la primera jugada de mis enemigos.

"Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia sana y salva seguirás nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra.

1- No policía o la mataremos

2- Vendrás sola al lima Bean a las 6 de la tarde

3- Si incumples nuestras reglas Santana morirá"

Me mordí el labio e intenté que los chicos no se diesen cuenta.

- Ha ido a comprar unas cosas,volverá en un rato- mentí

Ambos sonrieron.

- La saludas de nuestra parte- dijo Finn sonriente.

- o de nuestras partes, seguro que las echa de menos- dijo Puck.

En otra situación le hubiese dado una colleja por cerdo, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era sentir los brazos de mi latina alrededor de mi cadera y aspirar su olor.

Cuando ambos se fueron me senté en el sofá, me abracé las piernas y apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas. No sabia que hacer, por un lado necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, pero por otro lado sabría que llamarían a la policía y no quería que lle hiciesen nada a San.

- Será que Sam me mintió y le está ayudando? - Pensé- no, se que fue sincero. Entonces quien le está ayudando?

mi mente se hacia una pregunta tras otra y yo no encontraba respuesta a ninguna. Pero en ese instante una voz me sacó de mi debate .

- Hay alguien?

Yo abrí la puerta y me encontré a un Dave Karofsky sudando e intentando recuperar el aliento. Llevaba una camiseta gris clara,ahora mas oscura por el sudor, unos jeans oscuros y unas vans grises.

- Dave estas bien?- pregunté

- Se ..se..- apenas podía hablar

- Ven siéntate- dije acompañándolo hasta el sofá y yendo a la cocina a por un poco de agua.

Le ofrecí el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Se quedo callado unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

- Se que le ha pasado algo a San.

No sabia como salir de aquella situación, no quería mentirle pero tenía miedo de lo que Hunter le pudiese hacer a Santana.

- No es una pregunta Quinn, ella jamás me llamaría 5 minutos antes para cancelar una de nuestras tardes.

- No se de que me hablas- mentí - Seb me ha contado lo que has hecho hace tres horas, se que has ido a enfrentar a Hunter y no me creo que sea unicamente porque os quiere separar. Creo que tiene que ver con lo que Hunter le hizo a San.

- lo sabes- dije sorprendida

- Fui yo quien la encontró después de que ese imbécil ... ya sabes. La llevé al hospital para que le curasen las heridas- dijo con rabia mientras apretaba los puños- el muy hijo de perra no le llegó con violarla, luego tuvo que golpearla para sentirse mas hombre.

En su rostro se veía la rabia por lo que Hunter le había hecho a Santana y por otra parte culpabilidad, quizás por no haber llegado antes e impedírselo o por haberla dejado volver a casa sola.

- Tengo miedo Dave, tanto que no se que hacer. Si digo algo puede que Santana no vuelva.

- No tienes que decirme nada Quinn, se lo que pasa. Seb y yo la buscaremos - dijo tomando mis manos para darme ánimos- te lo juro, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Pero deberías hablar de esto con alguien, no sé, quizás con alguien que ellos no conozcan.

- Porque dices ellos?

- Hunter no ha podido llevársela, porque aun está en Dalton, no ha faltado ni a una sola clase.

- Sabes quien podría ayudarle?

- No se Quinn, buscó a Sam porqué sabía que estaba enamorado de ti- dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con dos dedos- tienes alguna chica detrás de ti?- preguntó

- Una chica?

- Hace un rato vi a Santana con una chica, no le vi la cara a ella, pero a punta de pistolasacaba a mi Jlo de una furgoneta.

- Hace cuanto de eso? donde?- pregunte casi gritando.

- Hace hora y media- dijo mirando el reloj- casi a las afueras de lima, donde está ese horrible motel.

Kate Pov

Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Solo había tenido que que timbrar y en cuanto salió enseñarle la pistola y un vídeo de Beth de esta mañana en el parque, no hizo falta ni abrir la boca.

- Porqué haces esto Kate?- fue lo único que dijo antes de que la metiese en la furgoneta.

La muy idiota se creyó que tenia a la madre y la hija de Quinn secuestradas y no opuso resistencia alguna.

Llevé a Santana al viejo almacén que tenía mi padre a las afueras y la dejé en la habitación que le teníamos preparada.

Me había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba y llegaría tarde a la cita con mi rubia.

Aparque la furgoneta detrás de la casa de Hunter y le dejé las llaves del almacén.

- Así que te gusta la rubia, aliarme contigo fue lo mejor que he hecho- dijo Hunter riendo.

- Me da igual lo que le hagas a la bitch de López, pero no la golpees. No quiero que en uno de tus ataques la mates y tires mi plan por la borda- dije amenazante.

-Tranquila Kate, será como en los viejos tiempos, nos los pasaremos bien- soltó el con una media sonrisa.

- Te lo advierto Hunter, haz algo que me joda el plan y estas muerto- dije cortante.

Él solo asintió.

Hacia años que le conocía, desde aquel campamento de verano donde Santana le prefirió antes que a mi. Supongo que al fin me vengaba de ella por aquel desprecio. No solo se la dejaba en bandeja de plata a aquel perturbado, sino que además me quedaría con su novia.

-De seguro Quinn ya está allí esperando a tu amiguito- dije yo

-Thad sabe lo que hacer- me aseguró

- Vigila a Santana y no te pases de la raya, yo haré mi parte y nos veremos mañana en el Starbucks de Dayton a las 10 de la mañana.

- Allí estaré- contentó.

Yo tomé mi automóvil que estaba aparcado a un par de calles de allí y conduje hasta el Lima Bean.

- Es hora de comenzar la operación: Destruir a Santana.

Bajé de mi coche y caminé hasta el café donde vi a Quinn hablando con uno de los chicos de Hunter.

-Serás mía Fabray-


	24. Chapter 22

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Notas:

1- Aunque no haya tenido las reviews que pedí :( les voy a dejar el capitulo, porque ya terminé de escribir esta historia ( sniff sniff)

2- En las reviews de este capitulo les pido que me dejen que capitulo de esta historia quieren leer desde la perspectiva de Santana, para ponerme a ello cuanto antes.

3 - Prosiblemente el Sábado suba los Oneshoots de Sebtana( no hay palabras para describir lo mucho que se me fue la cabeza con ambos...pero mucho... son muy M)

4- Ya comencé ''Siempre fue ella'' pero no se si hacer Quinntana, Quinntiago(Santana boy),Quintana(Quinn boy) o Quintiago (ambos chicos) asi que dejenme saber que quieren (las que lo vayan a leer o tenga pensado hacerlo)

5- Vayan buscando nombre para el retoño Quinntana ;) (es niño)

6- No voy a Matar a Sam, pero le voy a mandar al rincón de pensar xD

7- La parte de Santana es un poco rara, culpen a mis extraños sueños

Reviews:

Sky Blue 11 : Morderse las uñas es un mal habito y no me gusta fomentarlo(aunque yo lo haga xD) JAJAJA como decir que no a mi fan número #1? kate es la ija del mismisimo Satan y va a acabar muy mal jojojojo. Hasta la próxima review.

MayraGleek: Me alegro de estar llevando la historia tan bien :) Lo único que puedo decir es que Salvarán pronto a Santana y que 3 personas saldrán heridas y otra morirá. Quinn la pobre está en shock y no sabe que hacer. Hasta la próxima review

Guest 1: Creo que la cito en el capitulo donde santana habla del campamento.

Luz: No se si no lo mencioné antes pero Kate concoce a Santana y Hunter porque fué con ellos al campamento. Dave es un oso de peluche *^*. Creo que el siguiente capitulo no te va a gustar demasiado por ser solo de Kate y Hunter (pero se me hizo necesario contar sus historias) Todo tiene su final, pero tengo más historias Quinntana en mente y espero verte por alli.

Glow: Ahora que terminé de escribir la historia subiré mas amenudo. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima review

Guest #2: para saber eso tendrás que leer el capitulo siguiente a este que subo ahora ;)

Gabu: te apunto en la lista de ''Queremos matar a Kate y hunter'' ? Ya queda poco para que acabe lo malo para Santana, paciencia. Hasta la próxima review.

Lectores en la sombra, dejar reviews no es pecado ;)

**capitulo 22**

**Quinn pov**

Había llegado una hora antes debido a los nervios. El lima Bean estaba bastante lleno para ser la hora que era. Pedí una tila y me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada a esperar.

- Quinn no sabia que estabas en la ciudad- dijo Kitty alegre

Yo le sonreí amablemente, me parecía una chica muy dulce y desde que salía con Artie parecía haber dejado a un lado esa parte de ella que tanto me recordaba a mi hace un par de años. Incluso cuando supe que en el baile le había dado su vestido a Tina, después de que las animadoras le tirasen el cubo con granizado por encima. Me sentí orgullosa de ella. Para mi era como la hermana que siempre quise tener.

- Perdona por no avisarte K, pero en cuanto llegué fui a ver a Beth y se me pasó- dije intentando sonreír.

- Desde que estas con López, ya no me quieres tanto- dijo fingiendo un puchero.

- Como crees?, siempre serás como mi hermanita.

- Aunque se le olvido decirle a tu hermanita que te gustaba Santana- dijo divertida

- Nunca te lo llegué a contar?- dije siguiéndole la conversación y así distrayéndome un rato.

Ella se sentó conmigo y tomo mis manos.

- A mi no puedes mentirme Q, te conozco, somos muy parecidas y sé que te pasa algo. Tienes problemas con López?

**[Esta chica es muy aguda Lucy]**

- Puedo contarte algo?- le pregunté.

- Claro Q, que te ha hecho la latina?

-Nada, mas bien es lo que nos han hecho a nosotras

Yo suspire profundamente y en voz baja comencé a contarle toda nuestra historia, desde que me desperté después del accidente y descubrí mis sentimientos por Santana hasta el día que vino a buscarme a Yale, pasando por la no boda de Shue.

- Vaya Q, no lo habéis tenido fácil.

- Eso no es todo K. Decidimos venir a Lima y contárselo a nuestras familias.

- Vaya, entonces es que vais en serio.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Se lo tomaron bien?

- Por suerte si e incluso la abuela de Santana se reconcilió con ella- dije pesadamente.

- Eso es genial Q, no entiendo porque no estas feliz.

- lo estoy, si no fuese porque quieren separarme de ella- dije

- Hunter?

- Como lo sabes?

- Sam me contó que está obsesionado con Santana.

- No lo sabes bien amiga, está loco.

- Pues déjale claro que López es tuya- dijo ella

- Se la ha llevado- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

- Como? pero si Santana es Lesbiana- hizo una pausa- no me estarás diciendo que la ha secuestrado?- dijo en un susurro.

Yo afirme con la cabeza.

- Has ido a la policía?

-No

- Pues no se a que esperas

Negué y le deje leer la nota que me había encontrado en casa.

- Hunter no ha podido ser porque estaba con el cuando se llevaron a San- dije

- Y no sabes quien le puede estar ayudando? Sabes de alguien que odie a Santana?

- La lista es larga- dije

- Es cierto, la chica no tiene muchos amigos aquí. Tranquila Q aparecerá, si quieres le comento a los chicos y la buscamos.

- No Kitty, no quiero ponerla en peligro, ni a vosotros.

- Está bien. Yo tengo que irme ya, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame,a la hora que sea- dijo K abrazándome fuerte.

- Gracias K .

- Nada, es lo que las hermanas hacen- se estaba yendo cuando de pronto se giró y dijo- Quizás si hablas con la abuela de Santana ella pueda saber quien odia tanto a su nieta como para hacer esto- dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

K tenía razón, después de hablar con quien quiera que la había citado iría a hablar con Alma.

- Dios ayúdame, la necesito de vuelta- tomé mi tila a pocos, ya que mis manos temblaban por los nervios, cuando le vi entrar por la puerta y dirigirse hacia mi.

** Santana pov**

Me desperté en una habitación oscura, unicamente iluminada por una pequeña lampara roja que estaba sobre una mesilla. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero los grilletes que me unían al cabecero de la misma me lo impidieron.

Suspiré pesadamente y me pregunté que es lo que había hecho para merecer aquel castigo. Quizás si fuese mejor cristiana, mejor persona, más amable y simpática no me hubiese pasado esto. Reprimí las lagrimas e intenté mantener la cordura. Si me derrumbaba les dejaría ganar y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

En ese momento pensé en Q, debía estar super preocupada, al borde del llanto y con las manos temblorosas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recordé todos los momentos que había vivido con ella desde el día en que la fui a buscar.

No quería que nuestra historia se redujese a esas pocas semanas que habíamos pasado juntas. Lentamente volví a quedarme dormida sumergiéndome en el reino de Morfeo.

** [SUEÑO]**

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré frente a mi una chica exactamente igual a mi pero vestida con mi antiguo traje de animadoras. Intenté acercarme y tocarla pero miles de cadenas me rodeaban e impedían moverme.

-Quien eres?- pregunté

- Tengo muchos nombres, pero tú me llamaste Snixx.

** [Si que deben ser fuertes las drogas que me están dando]**- pensé

- Lo son- contestó Yo abrí la boca por la sorpresa y ella enseguida me aclaró todo.

- Te lo dije idiota, soy Snixx, por lo que se todo lo que piensas y sientes.

- Que hago aquí?- pregunté

- Digamos que tu ex amiguita, ha llevado muy mal durante muchos años aquel rechazo- contesto ella como si le hiciese gracia la situación.

- No me ...- intenté decir pero ella me rebatió en el segundo exacto.

- Ya se que no te referías a eso, esto es todo producto de tu mente. Desde que Sebastian te contó los planes de Hunter has estado dándole vueltas a la misma idea.

Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada y ella soltó una carcajada.

- Estas comenzando a vivir Santana, estas permitiendo que la gente vea como eres y no suaves esbozos de ti.

- No entiendo.

- Desde que murió Fernando dejaste de vivir, me creaste a mi para defenderte. Soy una increíble y sexy coraza Santana, pero no soy tú, bueno quizás soy un 2% de ti.

Apreté los puños con fuerza.

Desde la muerte de mi abuelo Fernando no había dejado que nadie me hiciese daño o al menos no había dejado que la otra persona se diese cuenta. Ahí había nacido Snixx, un alter ego violento, sarcástico, con una inhumana confianza en si misma y devastadoramente sexy.

- Sigues sin responderme- dije de mala gana, aunque las palabras no salieron de mi boca, si no de la suya.

- Estoy aquí para hablar contigo,para aclarar tus ideas y ordenar tus sentimientos.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior y ella empezó a atacarme con sus preguntas.

-Vale la pena pasar todo esto por ella?- preguntó Snixx

- Si, todo lo malo que pueda pasarme valdrá la pena si vuelvo con ella.

Una de las cadenas que me ataban se convirtió en polvo, dejándome libre el tobillo izquierdo.

- La amas?

-Como nunca he amado a nadie.

- Incluso más que a Brittany?

- Incluso más que a Britt- dije sin dudarlo.

Otra cadena desapareció, dejándome libre el resto de la pierna izquierda.

- Que es lo que más te gusta de Fabray?

- Siempre he admirado su tesón, incluso durante el embarazo mantuvo sus calificaciones intactas. La forma en la que me cuida y me protege, aunque no sepa que deci siempre consigue que el dolor desaparezca con un solo abrazo o un beso. También adoro su ambición, jamás se conforma con lo que tiene, siempre lucha por algo mejor.

- Y ese es tu miedo más grande no?- pregunto ella

- Si, temo no ser lo suficiente para ella.

Otra cadena se esfumó.

- Como te sientes cuando te despiertas y la ves a tu lado, abrazada a ti mientras sigue durmiendo?

- Siento que estoy justo donde pertenezco.

- Siempre será tu Homegirl

- Con ella he aprendido que hogar no es un lugar físico, si no un sitio donde te sientes como en casa, aunque esté a miles de kilómetros del lugar de donde provienes.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que por cada cadena de la que me liberaba, la aprisionaba a ella.

- Snixx- intenté decir.

- No me interrumpas, luego te lo explicaré.

- Que sientes por Beth?

- uff, no sabría explicarlo.

- Inténtalo

- La primera vez que la vi fue a través de un cristal. Me había pasado a ver como estaba Quinn y de camino a su habitación pasé por el nido. Enseguida la reconocí, con todo ese pelo rubio y esos ojos tan oscuros. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Luego de aquel día no la volví a ver hasta que me uní a las Troubletones y Shelby se empeño sacar a la estrella que llevo dentro, como siempre decía. Empecé a ir dos veces a la semana a su casa a ensayar y de vez en cuando la traía a los ensayos en el instituto. Sin darme cuenta le cogí cariño y a decir verdad, cuando me fui de Lima, comprendí lo mucho que la quería.

- La quieres?

- Muchísimo. Nunca había sentido un cariño tan fuerte por nadie. Es diferente al cariño que le tengo a mis primos o a los chicos.

- Es amor de madre.

- Pero no soy su madre.

- Una madre no es quien te da la vida Santana. Una madre es una mujer que se sacrifica por sus hijos, una mujer que cuida y ama a sus pequeños aunque estos no sean de su propia sangre ni sean pequeños.

- Ahora no pareces tú- dije riendo, provocando que me lanzase una mirada asesina a la que Berry le hubiera parecido familiar.

- Por eso te dejaste capturar?

- Si por mi culpa le ocurriese algo a Beth, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- Que le harías a quien le hiciese daño a Beth?

-No lo sé, supongo que le enseñaría como funcionan las cosas en _Lima_ Heights _Adjacent_

Ella sonrió

Tan solo quedaban un par de cadenas y ella seguía con sus preguntas.

- Que más te gustaría vivir con Quinn?

Era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Si bien es cierto que había asumido que mi amor por Quinn crecía cada día hasta puntos que no sabía que existiesen, Cualquier respuesta que me diese implicaría un futuro lejano.

- Suéltalo imbécil- grito snixx

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté todo aquello que mi corazón llevaba tiempo diciendo.

- Todo, da igual que sea malo, porque juntas lo superaremos. No hay nada que pueda separarnos porque ella es la persona destinada a mi y yo a ella. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Todas las cadenas se había ido y ahora mantenían a Snixx prisionera.

- Gracias- dijo ella.

- Porqué? pregunté yo- te he condenado.

- Al contrario estúpida versión cutre entre Jlo y amy Winehouse. Al fin podré descansar después de tantos años de guerra continua. Al fin estás lista para volver a vivir Santana.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y cuando me iba a acercar a abrazarla desperté.

- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar López- dijo Hunter con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Podrás violarme una y mil veces, podrás pegarme, pero jamás me entregaré a ti. Jamás te elegiré a ti por delante de Quinn y nada de lo que haga o digas cambiará eso.

Él me miró primero sorprendido y luego furioso. Si no fuese porque dudaba de que tuviese sentimientos juraría que se había marchado llorando.


	25. Chapter 23

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Reviews:

KORE25 : No pasa nada, me alegro de volver a verte por aqui, espero verte más a menudo

Sky Blue 11 : No podía haber drama seguido y me pareció bonito usar a Snixx para liberar a Santana de todos sus miedos. El capitulo siguiente no es tan malo como piensas... De hecho a mi me gusta mucho porque se ve hasta que punto Sebastian y Quinn aman a San *^* . QUinn se va a desahogar bien en este capitulo, ahora entenderás porque. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Guest #1: No entiendo tu confusión si me dices que no entiendes te lo explicaré encantada.

luz: Oh gracias, a Santana le queda poco ahí, te lo aseguro. Hunter va a salir mal parado muy mal parado. Ya les avisaré cuando comience a escribirla, de momento ando trazando la historia mentalmente. Hasta la próxima review.

MayraGleek : Empiezo a pensar que es el mejor capitulo que he escrito,Hunter es odioso. Espero verte pronto.

gossipgirl : Tomo nota

Gabu: Todo lo bueno se acaba(o eso dicen) tomo nota y gracias por acordarte del niño quinntana apunto tu sugerencia. besos y hasta la próxima review.

Maira: Gracias por pasarte, nos vemos en la siguiente review.

n/a: lo que está entre corchetes son pensamientos de su alter ego.

Capitulo 23

Hunter Pov

Salí de aquel almacén a toda prisa, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque no entendía que nadie la amaría como yo? porque le daba a todos la oportunidad que a mi nunca me dio? Que tenían aquellas dos rubias que yo no tuviese?

Me senté en el asiento del conductor de mi auto y apoyé la frente sobre el volante e intenté serenarme.

- Me odia

** [Normal idiota, la violaste, que esperabas?, que te hiciese galletas?]**

- La amo

** [ No me hagas reír Hunter, eres incapaz de amar. Eres como un huracán, todo lo que tocas lo arrasas]**

Suspiré profundamente y sentí algo frio sobre mi frente. Levanté la cabeza y vi que Sebastián me apuntaba con un rifle.

- Que haces imbécil?- pregunté

- Hacerte pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Santana. Pero antes me llevaras con ella.

- No se de que me hablas-respondí

- No me mientas, se que tu y la estúpida de Kate la habéis secuestrado.

- No se de que me hablas Smythie. Ni se donde está Santana, ni la he secuestrado ni se quien es la tal Kate- mentí-baja el arma antes de que alguien salga herido.

- Aquí el único que va a salir herido eres tú.

- No me hagas reír, que me va a hacer un desviado como tú?

- Matarte- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos revelaban lo decidido que estaba a cumplir sus amenazas si no le hacia caso.

- Eres incapaz- dije El bajó el arma y disparó. La bala me rozó la rodilla.

- Eso fue un disparo de aviso, llévame con Santana ahora o te juro que te convierto en un colador.

- Está bien.

Salí de mi coche con las manos en alto y en pocos segundos me lancé contra él intentando quitarle el arma de las manos cuando esta se disparó.

Kate Pov (un día después)

- Mierda, mierda y mierda.- todo el plan se había ido al garete y ni siquiera sabía como.

En la cafetería todo había salido bien Thad había cumplido con su papel a las mil maravillas. Pero una vez fuera de allí todo se torció.

Jason, un viejo amigo y uno de los policías de Lima me había llamado para preguntarme si había visto a Santana, yo fríamente le conteste que no y entonces el me contestó que su abuela había denunciado su desaparición.

Thad acababa de llamarme para decirme que Hunter se reuniría conmigo en el parque que hay cerca del ayuntamiento de lima en vez de en el lugar donde habíamos quedado. Le esperé durante 20 minutos y al no aparecer me fui al Lima Bean a por un café.

Volví a llamar a Hunter pero el muy idiota no contestaba, lo intenté una y otra vez, pero nada.

- Llamando a tu amiguito?- dijo una voz que enseguida reconocí.

- Q, no sabía que estabas aquí, que amiguito? Dije nerviosa

- enserio? de verdad me crees tan estúpida Kate? porque ese es tu verdadero nombre no?

- Q, no se de que me hablas, mi nombre es Lisa- mentí

Ella rió y se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda se apoyaba suavemente sobre su cadera.

- Voy a ser lo más clara posible Kate. Se quien eres, se tu historia y sé de tu enfermiza obsesión por herir a Santana y por mi. Thad es más listo que ustedes dos.

- No se de que me hablas- dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Se que en el campamento ese de Verano el idiota de Hunter y tú os enamorasteis de Santana. Lo entiendo es hermosa,sarcástica,divertida y tiene un talento increíble para todo lo que hace. Pero no conocéis la parte sensible, miedosa e insegura de Santana. No la habéis visto llorar por las cosas que le habéis hecho.

- Ahora es santa López, no me hagas reír Quinn.

- Claro que no es Santa. Durante mucho tiempo fue muy cruel con la mayoría del mundo, pero no con vosotros. Ella os rechazó de buenas maneras y jamás hizo lo que vosotros le habéis hecho.

- Que es lo que le he hecho yo según tú?

- Convencer a Hunter de que si se acostaba con ella la recuperaría, prácticamente le incitaste a que la violase - dijo Quinn con furia- o meterte en mi casa y sacarla a la fuerza.

- No tienes pruebas de ello.

- No me interesa tener pruebas, se que tu padre se deshará de ellas. Supongo que es lo bueno de ser la hija del inspector jefe de la policía.

Yo apreté los puños de pura rabia, sabía que mi padre me protegería, pero en cuanto supiese lo que había hecho posiblemente me internase en una clínica mental.

- No ganarás Fabray, esta batalla la he ganado yo.

Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes y sonrió.

- No, no la has ganado, porque si eso fuese así me tendrías y eso es algo que NUNCA va a pasar- dijo recalcando el Nunca y suspirando profundamente y siguó hablando.

- Desde que te conozco has ganado muchas batallas. Primero haciéndome dudar de lo que sentía Santana por mi. Mas tarde haciéndome dudar de mi misma y de si podría soportar las miradas, las risas y los cuchicheos a mi espalda por amar a una mujer. Pero esta batalla no la has ganado y la guerra la voy a ganar YO.

La miré y me reí, verla tan enojada me encantaba. Se veía tanto odio y pasión en sus ojos y era yo quien lo provocaba.

- Da igual a donde la lleves, la encontraré. Da igual cuantas trabas nos pongas, las superaremos. Da igual cuanto me desees, soy de Santana, desde que la volví a ver después de mi accidente hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir.

- O el suyo- dije sonriendo

- Tócale uno de sus hermosos cabellos negros y te juro por mi hija que es junto a Santana lo que más amo en este mundo, que te buscaré y aunque te escondas en el núcleo de la tierra, te encontraré.

- Y que me harás dulce Quinn?

- te mataré- dijo totalmente seria.

Me quedé paralizada, no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.

- Creí que eramos amigas, confiaba en ti Kate. Pero has resultado ser un fraude, además de la persona más egoísta, venenosa y vacía que me he encontrado en toda mi vida. Todo el mundo en la universidad me advertía sobre ti, mi propio hermano lo hizo infinidad de veces y te defendí,porque se que es que te juzguen sin conocerte, pero me equivoqué porque es cierto lo que dicen- dijo ella mirándome decepcionada.

- Que dicen?-pregunté

- Que no tienes corazón.

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero ella se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, dejándome allí sola bajo la lluvia y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

- Si no eres mía tampoco serás de ella, despidete de tu noviecita Quinn,porque no la volverás a ver a no ser que sea dentro de un bonito ataud- dije acariciando


	26. Chapter 24

Los perdonajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Cuantos más reviews haya antes actualizo (lo digo por los lectores fantasmas, manifestaos)

Empieza la cuenta atrás solo quedan 6 episodios hasta el final :O

DISFRUTENLOS.

Reviews:

Maira :Gracias por los comentarios, espero seguir viendote por aquí.

MayraGleek Falta poco para que se sepa,tengan paciencia. Quinn es simplemente Genial. Nos vemos en la próxima review.

Sky Blue 11

Al final te voy a crear problemas de ansiedad por terminar así los capitulos. A mi me da más pena Hunter,pero porque yo sé su historia. AHH,no diré nada  
Q es HOT hasta dormida y babeando.  
El martes o mañana vuelvo a actualizar, prometido

Gabu : ahhh habrá que esperar para saberlo. Nos vemos en la próxima review.

nikad :Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Intento darle emoción a la historia para que volvais a por más.

Luz

Gracias, iba a actualizar antes pero estaba esperando tu review, pensé que me habías abandonado ya :(

Creo que es imposible no amar a Seb y Quinn, hasta harían buena pareja (aun puedo cambiar el final y juntarlos...jajaja no es broma) Más que su conciencia es el verdadero Hunter, pronto lo entenderás.

En el próximo capitulo llega la primera muerte (al final han sido 4) el resto llegarán a su debido tiempo. Nos vemos en la próxima review.

**Capitulo 24**:

Hunter pov

No estaba entre mis planes herir a nadie, solo quería quitarle el arma, pero se disparó sola y no tuve mas remedio. Dios sabe que no quería que muriese, pero si lo llevaba al hospital él contaría todo y perdería a Santana. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, meterlo en la misma habitación que ella y dejarlo allí

. - Seb, oh dios mio, que le has hecho?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo dejé a Sebastian en el colchón al lado de ella.

- Lo has matado, estas loco- dijo Santana mirándome con odio y gritando.

- Solo está inconsciente, así que deja de armar tanto jaleo.

- Eres un maldito psicópata-gritó - cállate, fue un accidente- grité- yo no quería, no quería nada de esto- dije mientras las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos. Ella por primera vez me miró con lástima.

- Hunter, por favor,llévale al hospital- suplicó

-No,no puedo.

** [por una vez, no la lastimes]**

-Si no lo haces morirá-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, no quería matarlo y literalmente se estaba desangrando.

- Está bien, le llevaré al hospital-dije cargándole a mi espalda,pero cuando iba a salir, la dulce voz de Santana me detuvo

. - Gracias Hunter, esto significa mucho para mi, es mi mejor amigo.

** [Por una vez piensa en su bien,entrégate] **

Salí de allí y lo llevé al hospital. Tras muchas preguntas de los médico y la policía decidí entregarme, todo había acabado y era mejor así.

Desgraciadamente para Santana quien me detuvo fue el padre de Kate,por lo que nadie me creyó cuando dije donde estaba San,ni quien me había ayudado.

**[A ella también le llegará la hora de rendir cuentas]**

Al menos la última vez que la vi, Santana me sonrió y eso nunca lo olvidaría mientras estuviese vivo.

**Quinn pov (un día después del pov de Hunter)**

Llevaba sin verla un día entero y tener a Beth preguntando por ella cada dos por tres solo conseguía angustiarme mas.

- Porque no ha vuelto mami San?- preguntó mi angelito triste.

- Se ha ido a pensar, ayer discutimos- le mentí

- Pero volverá verdad?- dijo abrazándome.

- Claro seguro que esta con Seb y el la convence- volví a mentirle

- y porqué discutisteis? es porque San no quiere que dejes ese sitio donde estudias? Yo la miré extrañada.

- Mami San me dijo que le gustaría vivir contigo, pero que no quería que dejases tus clases por irte con ella y tampoco estaba segura de que le dejases dejar la… bueno el sitio ese donde estudia mi hermanita rachel. Yo sonreí ante su respuesta, si bien es cierto que solo llevábamos dos semanas juntas, la idea de mudarme a NY no me parecía tan descabellada, podría dejar Yale e ingresar el Julliard o mismo en la universidad de NY, mi perfecto expediente me lo ponía muy fácil y sabía que Santana se había planteado audicionar para Julliard o para la NYADA.

- Tu mami San es muy cabezota- dije dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- Eso quiere decir que viviréis juntas? Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Y podré ir a visitaros?- preguntó encogida de hombros mientras miraba sus calcetines.

- Claro mi amor, cuando sean las vacaciones podrás venir cuando quieras. Pero ahora ve a lavarte las manos que es hora de comer y luego te voy a llevar a clase.

Ella sonrió feliz y subió a hacer lo que yo le había pedido. Me giré y vi a mi madre secándose las lágrimas mientras me miraba.

-Ey má, que pasó?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

. - Nada cariño, solo me he emocionado al verte con Beth, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Lucy- dijo mi madre abrazándome.

- Yo si que estoy orgullosa de ti mamá, has sido la mejor madre que habría podido tener y has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, por muy malas que hayan sido.

- No creo pequeña- dijo besando mi frente. Yo la miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

- Aquello no fue tu culpa, tenías miedo y lo entiendo, pero viniste a buscarme, me acompañaste durante el parto y desde entonces no has dejado de cuidarme y la prueba está justo ahí- dije señalando a la escalera, donde todavía estaba instalado el elevador que había colocado después de mi accidente.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi pequeña.

- Lo se mamá, gracias a ti, creo que soy mejor persona de lo que solía ser.

- No tengo nada que ver con eso cariño, la vida te puso pruebas muy difíciles y tu sola las superaste una tras otra- dijo acariciándome el pelo mientras yo seguía abrazándola por la cintura

- Aunque he de reconocer que no me gustó demasiado ese cambio radical. Pero eres tan bonita que hasta esas ropa rotas, el piercing y el pelo rosa te quedaban bien.

- El tatuaje también?- dije riendo

-Por tu bien espero que esa cosa haya desaparecido- dijo mirándome seria.

Yo reí fuertemente, mi madre me miraba con mala cara todavía.

- Era un tatuaje temporal, ya no está. Pero si no me crees te lo enseño.

- Mas te vale Lucy, esas cosas no son nada bonitas y a la larga traen problemas-dijo yendo a la cocina donde sonaba la alarma indicando que la comida ya estaba hecha.

Acabé de poner la mesa y vi como mi muñeca bajaba las escaleras con su mochila y Fred, su peluche favorito, un oso que le había regalado Santana. Dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

- Ma tengo hambre- dijo ella.

- Yo también y aquí hay alguien que parece comestible- dije cogiéndola en brazos y dándole muchos besos.

-No me comas mami-dijo Beth riendo

Su risa inundó toda la casa de la alegría que había perdido el día anterior.

Comimos tranquilamente y cuando nos disponíamos a irnos alguien llamó a la puerta. Yo abrí con la esperanza de que fuesen buenas noticias, pero cuando vi la cara de Dave llena de lágrimas mi mundo se desmoronó y no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarle fuertemente y llorar en su hombro.


	27. Chapter 25

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

tan solo quedan 5 capitulos :O

Reviews

luz

Gracias. Te lo digo o te dejo esperar al próximo capitulo?  
La relación Beth-Santana es nuestra debilidad lo sé. Lógico. Tu adivinaste 2 y no tendría gracia que te dijese quienes son los otros 2, solo digo que son 3 mujeres y un hombre.  
AWWW *^* con lectoras como tú da gusto escribir. Falta poquito, pero eso solo significa que le tengo que ir buscando nombre a la historia desde el punto de vista de Santana.  
Yo por mi actualizaría dos seguidos, pero me gusta leer sus reviews(es mi placer culposo).

Cuídate y besos

Guest

Con tanto suspense les voy a provocar problemas de Salud,pero prometo que tras la proxima actualización dejaré el drama. Gracias por leer

Sky Blue 11

Me tranquiliza saberlo,deberías quitarte la basurita xD. Bromas aparte, prometo dejar de darles tantos disgustos ya se acaba el drama psicopatas-Santana.  
O a los dos? Nah mujer es broma no te me alteres ambos están bien dentro de lo que cabe.  
Por cierto tengo que comentarte futuros proyectos, pero eso ya por MP.

Hasta la próxima review , besos

MayraGleek

Lamento decirte que a Kate no la van a coger.  
Beth es simplemente amor, nadie se le resiste.  
y Quinn intenta no pensar mucho en ello para no hundirse.  
Para saber que ocurrió solo queda seguir leyendo.  
Gracias por el review y hasta el próximo.

ThityLoveGlee

Hola y bienvenida nueva lectora, muchas gracias por tus palabras *^*  
Coincido contigo en que las tres relaciones son perfectas *^*  
Todo puede ser de momento estoy con un oneshot de Quintana (Quinn como chico) y me está gustando tanto que es posible que lo haga fic.

Prometo que se acaban los dramas.  
Muchas gracias a ti por este lindo comentario y el apoyo.

Gabu

Fallaste, la primera muerte es un suicidio... ahora en poco te las resuelvo todas Gracias por la review, nos vemos :)

**capitulo 25**

**Quinn pov:**

Habían pasado unos días desde el reencuentro con Santana, jamás se me olvidaría de como llegó a casa escoltada por la policía.

Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos amoratados, un par de cortes en los brazos, cara y manos.

Recuerdo haberme pasado mas de media hora curandole las heridas físicas, aunque lo que más me preocupaban eran sus heridas emocionales. No quería presionarla, así que le hablaba de temas estúpidos mientras curaba cada rasguño de su hermosa cara. Ella simplemente me observaba callada y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Como está Seb? -recuerdo que preguntó.

No tuve mas remedio que contarle lo que había pasado y enseguida quiso ir a verlo, pero conseguí que lo aplazase al menos un par de días.

- no es necesario que venga un médico estoy bien- dijo mientras se acostaba boca arriba en mi cama.

- Por mucho que te quejes vendrá y te revisará- dije tajante

- Quinn, estoy bien, no me han hecho lo que crees- Dijo mirandome.

Bajé la vista avergonzada. Tenía que reconocer que la idea de que la hubiese vuelto a violar me torturaba.

- Ey, estoy bien y se que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar pero es lo que pienso.

Yo la miré a los ojos, no entendía sus palabras.

- Entre Kate y Hunter hay una diferencia.

- A parte de las físicas creo que ninguna. Ambos están completamente perturbados-dije tajantemente.

- Déjame hablar-pidió ella antes de continuar- Entre ellos hay una diferencia muy grande y es que Hunter está enfermo. No mucha gente lo sabe, pero su madre tenía esquizofrenia y se suicidó cuando él era muy pequeño. Meses después de conocerlo se la diagnosticaron a él también y mi padre me pidió que me alejase de el por miedo a que me hiciese algo. Yo le quería muchisimo, era uno de mis mejores amigos y junto Dave, Sebastian y Brittany era quien mejor me conocía.

- Tu padre tenía razón.

- Lo sé, pero lo que nos tiene preparado el destino no lo puedes evitar,siempre te acaba alcanzando. Pero me siento triste, porque se que si hubiese desobedecido a mi padre las cosas hubiesen sido diferente. Quizás si hubiese estado a su lado nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Santana no puedes culparte de eso, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que él haga.

-Se que su enfermedad no justifica lo que ha hecho, pero es solo un crio que necesita que alguien le quiera.

- Creo que es tarde para eso.

Ella me miró confusa y tras unos segundos pareció entenderlo.

- Como murió?

- Se suicidó en el calabozo de la policía.- tomé la carta de mi escritorio y se la tendí- te dejó esto antes de ... ya sabes.

Ella tomó la carta con decisión y me miró.

- Puedes dejarme sola un momento?- me pidió casi en un susurro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y tras darle beso en la frente la dejé sola con sus demonios.

**Santana Pov**

Tome la carta entre mis manos y suspiré profundamente. No sabía si estaba preparada para sus palabras. Miré el sobre durante unos minutos y dudé.

Estaba lista para lo que me tenía que decir? Me preguntaba a mi misma una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos y me armé de valor.

- Ahora o nunca-me dije a mi misma

Saqué la carta de su envoltorio y me encontré 2 folios escritos a mano con su regular y bonita caligrafía

"Querida Santana: Cuando leas estas líneas, (si es que alguna vez llega esto a tus manos y decides leerla antes de destruirla) yo ya no estaré.

Es posible que no entiendas el motivo de esta carta ni mis palabras, yo mismo no sé por qué me empeño en reabrir las heridas que durante estos años y sobretodo estos últimos meses te he ocasionado.

Podría comenzar contándote como me volví así, pero realmente no entiendo como pasó todo, es como si fuese otra persona, como si todo fuese irreal, una pesadilla. Tu sabes bien que yo no soy así o mejor dicho, era así. Pero en algún momento de la vida tomé varias malas decisiones que cambiaron todo para mal. No diré cuales son, porque ambos sabemos cuales y el hecho de mencionarlas solo traería dolor.

Supongo que el cambio se debió en parte a que estoy enfermo, pero tampoco sería justo echarle la culpa a eso, ya que fui yo quien dejó la medicación, aun sabiendo que no debería.

Pero lo importante no soy yo, si no tú. Se que aunque te pida perdón y te diga lo horrorizado que me siento al saber lo que te he hecho, no cambiará nada, pero necesito decírtelo.

Necesito disculparme antes de irme, aunque se que no me perdonarás, puesto que no lo merezco y ni yo mismo (ahora que soy consciente de mis actos) puedo perdonarme.

Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen de otra manera, que tú y yo hubiésemos podido ser amigos, como lo fuimos durante aquel verano, el más feliz de mi vida. Pero supongo que el destino o Dios tiene preparado cosas para cada uno, pruebas que debe superar para ser más fuerte y poder afrontar lo que nos depara el futuro y desearía no haber sido uno de tus verdugos. Porque tú fuiste mi ángel salvador y espero que la vida sepa recompensarte por el mal que te hemos hecho y puedas ser enormemente feliz.

Nadie más que tu se lo merece.

_Hunter Clarington_"

Las lagrimas que había derramado mientras leía sus últimas palabras dejaron de recorrer mis mejillas. Alcé la vista al techo e interiormente le rogué a Dios por él.

- Dios, se que nunca he sido tu más ferviente devota, se que en demasiadas ocasiones te he maldecido o cosas peores, pero por favor perdónale, como yo misma le he perdonado.

Suspiré y tras unos segundos de total silencio volví a levantar la mirada al techo y sonreí.

- Ah y gracias por enviar a mi vida a todas las maravillosas personas que forman parte de mi vida, pero sobre todo por permitir a uno de tus hermosos ángeles amarme.

En ese momento entró Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó a mi lado.

- mejor?

- Si, al fin estoy en casa-dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Ella solo sonrió, me beso suavemente y no paro de acariciarme las manos hasta que me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.


	28. Chapter 26

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para divrsión ajena y propia.

4 capitulos solo

Reviews:

Guest1: Lo sé,pero los isguientes creo que lo por leer y hasta la próxima review.

Sky Blue 11

Tan mala no iba a ser. Hunter debía ser el primero,nada lo justifica. En un poco sabrás quienes son los otros 3(creo). Espero que te guste el capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente review. Saludos

Gabu :Ya se acaba, espero que el final os guste tanto como toda la historia,Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima review.

ThityLoveGlee:No podía tenerlas separadas mucho más,me dolía. Lo sé estaba con la musa de vacaciones cuando los escribí, los siguientes son más largos. Nos vemos en la próxima review.

luz:Gracias  
Nada lo justifica. No existe nada más tierno que mis Quinntana. Te metes en mi cabeza? Que sería de esta historia sin el suspense que crean mis spoilers? XD  
Hasta la próxima review.

**Capitulo 26**

**Sam POV**

La cabeza me daba vueltas, debido a la tremenda jaqueca que tenía. Intenté abrir los ojos pero la intensa luz de aquel lugar me dañaba la vista.

- Sam, Sam me escuchas?- dijo la voz de Santana, mucho más suave de lo que recordaba.

Intenté hablar pero de mi garganta solo salio un sonido casi gutural.

- Iré a avisar a un médico y a traerte algo de agua- dijo mientras su voz se alejaba para volver nuevamente un minuto después

. - Me alegro de que no te hayas ido, no soportaría no ver otra de tus imitaciones- dijo Santana acariciándome el rostro.

Su piel ardía sobre la mía, por lo que me sobresalté un poco debido a su contacto.

Una hora después de pruebas y más pruebas me volvieron a llevar a mi habitación, al parecer había tenido un accidente y llevaba dos meses en coma, en el hospital de Lima.

- Toma - dijo Santana ofreciéndome una botella de agua- el médico dice que te pondrás bien, pero que debes beber mucho líquido para que en un par de días tengas la garganta como nueva.

Yo la miré agradecido y asentí con la cabeza. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado y estaba muy confundido acerca de como había sido el accidente que casi me costaba la vida. Santana se percató de todas las dudas que volaban sobre mi cabeza y me pregunto:

- Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?

Yo asentí levemente y ella tras tomar aire empezó su relato.

- Como recordarás fui secuestrada por Hunter y Kate- dijo mirándome a lo que yo asentí.

- Gracias a ti Seb vino a buscarme, después de que la policía lo hiciese y no me encontrase.- dijo mirándome y enseguida me aclaró- Él está bien, solo tiene una cicatriz, de la cual parece muy orgulloso, dice que es sexy- afirmo ella con una sonrisa.

- Cuando Seb llegó al hospital herido tu volviste a ir a la policía a decir que seguramente estuviese en aquel almacén, pero el padre de Kate te amenazo, así que viniste a buscarme- dijo agarrando una de mis manos con las suyas. - Buscaste durante horas y me encontraste, me quitaste aquellas cadenas y me intentaste llevar fuera de aquel sótano, subimos las escaleras y cuando estábamos a punto de salir , Kate apareció- dijo ella haciendo una pausa, la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos color chocolate

- peleasteis y ella te disparó con el rifle de su padre. Estabas muy mal herido y con todo lo que pesas apenas pude moverte, así que hice lo que nos enseñaron en las clases de primeros auxilios, taponé la herida y llamé a emergencias. Me salvaste la vida Sam, ella iba a matarme.- dijo mientras dos traicioneras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

En ese momento recordé el forcejeo, la sensación de quemazón en la piel a causa del disparo y como Kate salia disparada debido al retroceso del arma y caía escaleras abajo. Pero lo que jamás olvidaré fue el sonido del impacto de su cráneo contra el suelo.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme los recuerdos del cuerpo sin vida de Kate de la cabeza. Alcé la vista y vi el gran esfuerzo que hacia Santana por dejar de llorar.

** [Creo que necesita un abrazo de un amigo]**

Dudé unos instantes,pero finalmente abrí los brazos y con una invitación silenciosa la exhorte a que se desahogase conmigo. Ella aceptó y contra mi pecho lloró durante un rato.

- Gra...Graci...Gracias Santana- dije con voz ronca.

Ella se separó de mi y me sonrió sinceramente, creo que por primera vez en mi vida.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, si estoy viva es gracias a ti Super trouty- dijo sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y bostecé, estaba muy cansado a pesar de que me había pasado los dos últimos meses durmiendo.

Asi que ella sonrió y tras darme un beso en la frente se fue, prometiéndome que vendría mañana otra vez. Aunque algo me decía que no se había movido de mi lado en todo aquel tiempo.

**Quinn pov(meses después)**

Habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que habíamos visitado Lima, pero en esta ocasión volvíamos por un triste motivo.

Alma, la abuela de San había muerto. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, aunque era mayor estaba muy sana y parecía que sería ella la que nos enterraría a todos. Otra vez nos dirigimos a casa, pero esta vez el camino parece más largo, aunque ambas sabemos que la distancia es la misma.

Desde que nos avisaron de su muerte, es decir ayer, Santana no ha pronunciado palabra alguna. Llegamos a mi casa y subí nuestra maleta a mi habitación.

Mi madre saludó a una ausente Santana y la abrazó de forma cariñosa.

-Lo siento mucho Santana-dijo mi madre. Ella en ese momento se rompió y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Está bien cariño, llora si es lo que necesitas- dijo mi madre sin soltar a San.

Después de un largo rato llevé a San a casa de sus padres.

- Estas segura de prefieres estar sola?

- En estos momentos no soy una gran compañía Q, además hace meses que no ves a Beth.-dijo Santana con un hilo de voz.

- Está bien, luego nos vemos hermosa- dije acariciando su mano intentando darle ánimos.

-Gracias por estar ahí Q, te amo- dijo justo antes de besarme.

No era un beso tierno, si no mas bien un beso desesperado. Una pasional suplica de que no la dejase caer. Le acaricié la cara con suma ternura y dije las palabras mágicas para ese momento.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Santana, a no ser Shay Mitchell venga y me diga que está enamorada de mi, entonces lo tendrás jodido López- dije riendo.

- Que te jodan Fabray, soy mucho más sexy que Shay- dijo Santana de mala gana.

- Ah si, desde cuando?

- Desde siempre y esta noche te lo voy a recordar- dijo con determinación.

- Luego te vengo a buscar amor- dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Santana se bajó del coche y con la mano se despidió de de mi.

La familia había querido un entierro intimo con la menor gente posible, habría sido bien recibida porque ya me consideraban parte de su enorme familia, pero no quise asistir. Sabia que mientras estuviese a su lado San se haría la fuerte y no se despediría de su abuela y mucho menos se liberaría de toda esa rabia y tristeza que la angustiaban.

Conduje hasta la casa de Shelby,me había llamado esta mañana al saber que volvería a Lima y me había dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo urgentemente.

Aparqué mi automóvil a un par de calles y fui andando hasta el café donde habíamos quedado en vernos.

Cuando llegué Shelby todavía no estaba así que pedí un café y un par de muffins de chocolate con oreo. Todavía no había desayunado y mi estomago me reclamaba por no haberlo hecho.

Pasado un rato apareció Shelby sin Beth,la noté algo más pálida y delgada.

- Siento haberme demorado pero he estado haciendo unas gestiones

- No te preocupes yo he desayunado mientras. Que era eso tan urgente? No le habrá pasado nada a Beth no?- dije con miedo.

- Oh no, para nada, Beth está bien,ahora mismo está con Puck. Pero lo que te tengo que decir si tiene que ver con ella y nosotras.

- No entiendo nada Shelby

- Verás, se que la próxima semana tienes una función y luego habrás terminado tus clases hasta septiembre. Yo asentí

- Yo tengo un viaje difícil y largo que hacer y me preguntaba si podrías quedarte con ella hasta que empieces tus clases?

-Claro sin ningún problema, pero dime la verdad, porqué motivo es, porque lo del viaje suena a escusa barata.

Shelby la miró a los ojos y suspiro.

- Tengo Cáncer Quinn.

Yo me quedé paralizada, no me esperaba aquella contestación.

- Lo han cogido a tiempo, pero necesito hacer un tratamiento largo y el único lugar donde están especializados en mi caso es Houston. - se aclaró la voz y siguió-Se que te estoy pidiendo algo que seguramente arruine todos tus planes durante el verano, pero si no fuese algo importante no te lo pediría.

- No te preocupes por eso, Santana y yo estaremos encantadas de cuidarla, nos encanta pasar tiempo con ella, aunque desearía que fuese en otro tipo de situación. Ella me sonrió y tras observarme por unos minutos rompió el incomodo silencio que se había generado.

- Creo que sería mejor que te cediese la custodia hasta que regrese- propuso ella.

-No, tu eres su madre y solo serán unos meses, no es necesario que me cedas la custodia, sería hacer demasiado papeleo para nada.

- Quinn, hay posibilidades de…- iba a decir lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero la interrumpí.

- No pienses en eso, irás a Houston, harás el tratamiento y volverás curada. Estoy segura- dije tomándole las manos como muestra de apoyo.

- Quinn me encanta tu positividad, pero es una posibilidad y no quiero dejar todo al azar. No quiero que en caso de que me ocurra algo, Beth pase un solo segundo en una casa de acogida en vez de estar con su madre.

- Tú eres su madre- repetí.

- Hace unos años te dije que una madre es aquella que se sacrifica por el bien de sus hijos. Tú has sacrificado pasar tiempo con tu hija y verla crecer para darle una mejor oportunidad a ella y a mi. Eso te hace buena madre Quinn, de hecho te hace mejor madre que a mi- dijo ella tristemente

- No digas eso, has sido una estupenda madre para Beth y lo seguirás siendo. - Quinn, he sido egoísta y por pasar mas tiempo con Beth he descuidado mi salud.

- Desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?- pregunté.

- 6 meses

Me quedé en shock, llevaba 6 meses aplazando su tratamiento para cuidar a mi hija y yo había sido incapaz de ayudarla como era debido. Me sentía tan egoísta y tan miserable.

- Oh no- exclamó Shelby- ni se te ocurra echarte la culpa de mis acciones.

- Me conoces bien, pero en realidad me culpaba por no haberte ayudado más.

- Quinn, no lo sabías, de hecho eres la segunda persona con la que lo hablo.

- Rachel y Puck lo saben?

-No, quiero hablarlo con Rachel en cuanto vuelvan a Lima y con Puck lo hablaré antes de irme.

- Tranquila no les diré nada,entiendo que es algo que debes contarles tú, pero no querrá Puck quedarse con Beth?

-Ha cambiado mucho,pero aún no está preparado para cuidar de Beth más de 6 horas seguidas.

-Entonces quien es la … - enseguida comprendí las palabras de Santana de hacía unos meses.

**_- ¿Nunca has pensado en quien se quedaría con Beth si algo le pasase a Shelby? ?_**

- La otra persona que lo sabe es Santana no?

Ella asintió y sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón, como podía haberme ocultado algo tan importante durante meses? Estaba furiosa con ella y si no fuese por que estaba pasando por un momento delicado, en estos momentos estaría pateando su precioso culo latino.

- Se lo conté a ella primero porque necesitaba confirmar algo.

- El que ?- pregunté malhumorada.

- Que era lo suficientemente madura para ocuparse de alguien que no sea ella. Pero cuando hablé con ella me sorprendió, ha cambiado mucho.

- Si, la verdad creo que todos hemos cambiado mucho. Pero sobretodo Puck y Santana han madurado mucho. Les vino bien dejar Lima.

- Sabes que fue lo que me sorprendió de ella?- dijo Shelby mirándome con cariño. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- La contundencia con la que me dijo que no dudaría en dejar todo por cuidar a la hija de su novia, a la cual ama tanto como yo.

- Dijo ella eso?- pregunte ligeramente emocionada ante sus palabras.

- Dijo textualmente: Daría mi vida por que Beth fuese feliz y si llega el caso en el que tenga que venirse con nosotras, daría lo mejor de mi por ser una buena madre y que nunca le falte nada.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, eran tan propias de ella,de esa Santana que poca gente conoce, la Santana dulce, amable,cariñosa, atenta, detallista y adorable de la que me enamoré.

En ese momento lo supe de manera definitiva. Después de tanto tiempo buscando esa persona que me amase tal y como soy, me daba cuenta que la había tenido desde siempre, apoyándome, peleando, o compitiendo conmigo. Santana López era la persona destinada a mi.


	29. Chapter 27

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

N/A: Perdonad que me ausentase, pero he tenido ciertos problemas personales y pensé que ya les había subido el capitulo ( Estoy muy despistada últimamente).

**Reviews:**

**Gabu:**

Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo, los que vienen no se si serán como este, pero sin duda el final es (para mi) lo mejor. Nos vemos en la siguiente Review.

**MayraGleek **

Como dije iba a mandar a Sam a la esquina a pensar xD

Ahora enserio al pobre Sam le cogì manía cuando a Ryan se le ocurrió crear Bram (NO ME GUSTA) y de ahí que lo eligiese como malo,pero le he vuelto a coger cariño y me daba pena matarlo.

Las chicas con tan dulces que creo que si las pinchas sale chocolate en vez de Sangre xD

MMMM lo veo difícil, pero todo puede ser... Yo solo digo que habrá familia Fabray-López... aunque no en esta historia.

Nos vemos en la próxima review.

**Guest **

Ay, que difícil me ponéis las cosas, veré que puedo hacer. Nos vemos en la próxima review.

**luz :**

Siento la tardanza, me alegro de que te haya gustado.  
Sam tenía que sufrir un poquito por haber ayudado a Hunter. A Seb todo le queda sexy...xD

Ya sabemos que a Quinn le gustan las latinas xD Shay mitchell es tan sexy como Naya. Hasta la próxima review.

**Sky Blue 11**

Hola jajaja

Si lo sé, he sido mala persona, justo se arreglan y la mato...pero la otra opción que llegué a pensar créeme que no te gustaría.  
Seb con cicatrices es más sexy, pero ahora imaginatelo con un tatuaje  
Samjelina Jolie me acabas de matar de risa...  
Cuando no tiene San a Quinn a sus pies?  
Solo 3 capítulos más.

Pues la verdad tengo pensado subir los capítulos que quedan esta semana. Así que acabaría este fic el Lunes o Martes (como muy tarde) y luego me tomaré una semana de vacaciones para darle duro a She's mine que lo tengo abandonado y seguir con la parte de San que está muy parada . Pero me voy a dar un margen para empezar a publicar la otra, con lo cual entre el 29 de noviembre y el 1 de diciembre comenzaría con ''Jugadas del destino'' y para el 10 de enero aproximadamente estaría acabado y empezaría con ''Siempre fue ella''(Quinntana) o con ''Young,Wild and Free'' (Quintana )

Nos vemos en la próxima review.

**Lis4**

Me tenías abandonada :( . Se me da bien dejaros con la intriga, me alegro de que te guste el capitulo. Supongo que era una necesidad mía,mostrar más de Santana. Así es pero no hay nada que Quinntana juntas no puedan superar.

Nos vemos en la próxima review. Un abrazo.

**Capitulo 27**

**Quinn pov**

Cuando llegué a casa todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

- Mamá, Santana? Hay alguien?- pregunté dejando las llaves en la mesa del hall, dentro de un cuenco plateado. Me quité los tacones negros con plataforma y los dejé en el zapatero que había en el armario de la entrada.

Subí a mi habitación y me quité el corto vestido azul con marino que llevaba. Saqué una camiseta larga roja y unos shorts negros que utilizaba para dormir en verano. Volví al piso de abajo y fui directamente a la cocina en donde me puse a preparar algo para cenar.

A pesar de ser un día ensombrecido por dos desgracias, era el primer aniversario que podríamos celebrar juntas. En los anteriores siempre habíamos tenido algún impedimento, ya fuesen mis exámenes, los de Santana, la obra de teatro, el trabajo de ella. Recordé que le encantaba la comida mexicana y la italiana, así que después de un tiempo intentando decidirme que hacer, me decanté por unos tallarines a la carbonara.

Mientras se hacía la cena puse la mesa para las dos, ya que mi madre se había vuelto a ir con su nuevo novio. Encendí un par de velas y puse música suave. Una vez acabé la comida la dejé en la mesa y me fui arriba.

- Como eres tan idiota Fabray, pretendías cenar en vuestro primer aniversario juntas así vestida- me reclamé en voz alta.

** [Buscando provocar a Santana? Acaso llevas tan mal la abstinencia?]**

Desde el secuestro Santana y yo habíamos estado separadas. Ella se había quedado en lima hasta que Sam se despertó y luego volvió a NY a prepararse para su prueba de la NYADA. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguíamos pasar al menos 2 fines de semana al mes juntas. Pero debido al cansancio de la semana y nuestra hiperactividad cuando estábamos juntas, era acostarse en la cama y quedarnos dormidas como angelitos.

- A mi me gusta como vas-dijo una voz a mi espalda haciendo que me sobresaltase.

Me giré sobre mis talones y la vi, casi tan guapa como de costumbre. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados de llorar y en su rostro se apreciaba tristeza y cansancio.

- Hola amor- dije sonriendo y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- A que?- pregunté mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y ella hacia lo mismo con mi cintura.

- A nosotras viviendo juntas, a las cenas románticas como las de abajo y a esos diminutos shorts- dijo señalando mis piernas.

- Algún problema con ellos?- dije sonriendo

- Si, que o bajamos ahora a cenar o me veré en la obligación de arrancártelos con los dientes.

- Santana!- exclamé sorprendida.

- Que? Soy sincera. No pensarías que se me ha olvidado que llevas mas de un mes sin darme las buenas simplemente reí.

- Eres cruel Fabray, aun encima de tenerme a dos velas, te ríes de mi- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Tomé su mano derecha y la obligué a seguirme. Pero cuando llegamos a la mesa la que se llevó una sorpresa fui yo. Encima de uno de los platos había una enorme caja negra con un lazo rojo.

- Que es eso?-pregunté.

- tu regalo, pero hasta las 12 no lo puedes abrir- dijo sonriendo.

- pero, jo, yo quiero abrirlo- dije haciendo un puchero,mientras la miraba con ojitos de cachorro mojado.

- No te funcionara esa cara Fabray, no le funciona ni a Beth.

Abracé a Santana y en cuanto se confió pase mi lengua por detrás de una de sus orejas, haciendo que la piel se le erizase. Enseguida me separé, puse mi mejor sonrisa y dije:

- mejor cenemos.

- creí que era eso lo que hacías Q- dijo Santana poniendo su sonrisa más seductora. Me acerqué a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. La miré a esos profundos ojos color chocolate y me hice la inocente.

-No se de que me hablas San-dije sentándome a la mesa y apartando mi regalo.

- Si quieres jugar, juguemos- dijo ella en ese tono terriblemente seductor justo antes de morderme ligeramente la oreja y sentándose frente a mi .

Cogí aire antes de poner mi mejor sonrisa y hacer como si no pasase nada. Cenamos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de temas sin importancia hasta que ella me preguntó por mi conversación con Shelby.

-No preguntes- respondí yo tajante y puse cara de estar enfadada.

Santana en ese momento se heló, seguramente se le pasó de todo por la cabeza y acto seguido comenzó a disculparse.

- Q, yo... lo siento, se que te lo debería haber contado, pero era algo de ella y pensaba que se curaría con un tratamiento aquí en lima.

**[Oh, está tan mona nerviosa]**

- San, no estoy enfadada- dije sonriendo- pero me encanta ver lo nerviosa que te pones cuando me ves enfadada.

- Eres la reina de los bofetones, a quien no pondrías nerviosa?

** [Si te lo dice la chica creetelo Fabray, lleva años recibiendo tus golpes]**

- No te voy a golpear, a no ser que te metas en la cama con alguien que no sea yo, entonces prepárate para el peor bofetón de tu vida.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

- le diré a Beth que no podemos dormir juntas.

- Imbécil

-Preciosa

-Solo?

-Hermosa-dijo ella intentando besarme, pero me alejé.

- antes tendrás que cogerme- dije echando a correr entre los muebles.

- Que infantil eres Fabray- dijo riendo.

**[En eso tiene razón Lucy]**

Yo solo puse una mueca y me fui a la cocina. Escasos segundos después, llegó ella y me acorraló contra la encimera.

- Adoro cuando juegas conmigo,sobre todo porque juegas con la clara intención de ganar, pero no eres consciente de que yo siempre me salgo con la mía-dijo metiendo sus manos bajo mi camiseta y acariciándome justo debajo del ombligo.

** [La chica conoce tus puntos débiles Lucy, vas a acabar mal**]

- Juegas sucio López- me quejé

- Lo sé, pero la culpa son de esos shorts que llevas. Desde que te los veía en las clases de gimnasia me provocaban pensamientos nada puros. -Santana!- exclamé avergonzada.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, pareces tan inocente.

-Acaso no lo soy?-pregunté provocando que se riese sonoramente.

- Para nada- dijo contra mi cuello.

Seguía acorralada y con unas increíbles ganas de besarla, pero no pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente. Miré el reloj y me encontré con la escusa perfecta.

- Quiero mi regalo- ella miró la hora y rodó los ojos.

- Estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación, no puedes esperar un rato?

-No, dijiste a las 12 y son las 12 y 3. - dije haciendo un puchero.

- Está bien, está bien, pero espérame aquí. Ella salió de la cocina y yo mientras preparé la segunda parte de la cena. Saqué de la nevera un bol con nata montada y esperé a que San volviese.

- Y ese bol? -preguntó intentando averiguar mis intenciones.

- y mi regalo?- Contraataqué yo.

Me subí a la encimera, ella se colocó entre mis piernas y me dio la caja. Rápidamente me libré del lazo y la abrí. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente. En el interior de la caja me encontré un precioso colgante de plata con forma de golondrina y una fina cadena de plata.

- Recordé lo mucho que te gustan las golondrinas y cuando la vi no me pude ...- la besé antes de que terminase la frase.

- Te amo- dije mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

- Yo también te amo Q

-Tú regalo está arriba- dije sonriendo, hundí mi dedo indice en la nata y lo puse sobre sus labios. Ella sonrió y tras guiñarme un ojo chupó mi dedo dejándolo libre de nata.

**[Vaya, vaya Fabray]**

Santana repitió mi gesto hundiendo uno de sus dedos en el bol y pintando mis labios con la nata antes de besarme.

- Echaba de menos estos momentos juntas-dijo San sonriendo

Pinté sus labios con la nata y luego pasé mi lengua lentamente por ellos.

-Creo que este juego me gusta mucho-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces lo que hay arriba te gustará más- dije bajando de la encimera y escabullendome.

- Esta mujer me trae de cabeza- fue lo último que me dijo antes de seguirme.

Una vez ella llegó arriba todo estaba colocado,las velas encendidas, la música suave puesta, mi ropa por el suelo y yo dentro del baño.

- Q? donde estás?

- Ahora voy- dije mientras me cambiaba por segunda vez en la noche. Me miré al espejo y dudé si sería lo mejor.

Me aparté el pelo y observé meticulosamente mi reflejo. Estaba más delgada que hacía unos meses, pero al contrario de lo que hubiese pensado hace unos años, no me encontraba a gusto estando tan delgada. Me fijé en el conjunto de encaje negro que llevaba puesto, esperaba que le gustase, aunque tuviese otro regalo para ella.

Cogí mi bata, me la puse y volví a mi habitación. Santana estaba tumbada en mi cama, con ese maldito camisón de seda rojo y digo maldito porque entre lo corto que era y lo bien que le quedaba, apenas podía articular palabra.

[A veces se me olvida que tu novia es una Diosa ]

- Ven aquí preciosa- dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con la caja donde estaba su regalo. Yo me acosté a su lado, con la frente apoyada en su hombro y dije:

- has esperado por mi para abrir el regalo.

- Claro, se que te encanta ver mi cara de sorpresa cuando abro tus vez que me mandabas uno le obligabas a Kurt a grabar mi cara-dice justo antes de besarme la coronilla.

- y a que esperas?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonríe y quita el papel de envolver. Abre la caja con mucho cuidado y sacó el marco de fotos.

En el había cinco fotos de Santana con diferentes personas: una con sus padres y Alma en el extremo izquierdo superior , otra con Kurt,Finn,Blaine y Rachel en NY en el extremo derecho superior, en los extremos inferiores había una de Britt y otra con Seb y Dave y la última,justo en el centro era de Santana con Beth y conmigo.

Los ojos se le iluminaron y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Besé su mejilla y pregunté:

- He acertado no? o es que no te gusta?

- Me encanta- dice justo antes de besarme apasionadamente

- No sabía que teníamos esta foto con Beth

- Le pedí a tu padre que la tomase sin que os dieseis cuenta-digo riendo.

- Si no fuese médico podría ser paparazzi-dijo sonriendo

- Aunque me gusta más la que tengo en el móvil- dije mirando la foto que le había sacado a Santana con Beth aquel primer día en el parque.

- Eres como mi padre, valdrías para Paparazzi.

- Sin duda

-No volveré a poder ducharme tranquila- dice riendo mientras toma una de mis manos y une mis dedos y los suyos.

Yo me coloco a horcajadas sobre ella y acerco mis labios a los suyos:

- Chica lista, porque no tengo pensado dejarte ducharte sin mi en mucho tiempo.

- y a que esperas? Nunca lo hemos hecho en la ducha- dice elevando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio.

-Entonces habrá que hacer algo por cambiar eso.

Me levanto y tras lanzarle mi mirada más seductora vuelvo al baño, sabiendo que Santana me seguirá para cumplir esa húmeda fantasía.


	30. Chapter 28

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Reviews:

** Danielle02**

Gracias, espero que te gusten los capitulos que quedan. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima review.

**luz**

Me alegro que te haya gustado. Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo así sobre ellas y la verdad me apetecía. No se si me quedó demasiado bonito, quizás debería haber seguido la escena de la ducha jajaja. En todo caso las recompensaré por cortar ese momento.

**Gabu**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ahora me sentiré culpable toda mi vida (Drama) Espero que así sea y que os gusten los capítulos que quedan. Me alegra saberlo. Tranquila no desapareceré más de 3 días seguidos. Saludos

**MayraGleek **

Pensé que era una incomprendida ! (yo tampoco lo entiendo , aunque no me gusta Dantana, las veo más como amigas )

Lo habrá pero en este historia no, pero siempre os quedará leer la parte de Santana donde se verán partes del pasado desde su punto de vista y el futuro de las Quinntana en unos años.

Nos vemos, saludos .

**Sky Blue 11**

Eso es que me echabas de menos xD

Este capitulo ha sido de todo un poco,quizás le falto la parte de la ducha xD

Lo hago más que nada porque tengo el otro fic abandonado y eso que prometí actualizar regularmente ( me castigaran por tardar tanto)

He de reconocer que me ayudaste con el nombre. Mientras definía la personalidad de Quinnton o mi querido Charlie pensé en una canción que solo con el título reflejase esa rebeldía que lo define.

Queda poquito, pero como estoy realmente inspirada y llevo ya un par de capítulos escritos de la parte de Santana es posible que el próximo viernes la empiece a subir.  
Gracias  
Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima review.

**Capitulo 28**

**Quinn POV**

Hace un mes que estamos de vacaciones.

La función de fin de curso fue un autentico éxito, tanto que a Tay y a mi nos han ofrecido una beca en Julliard, para seguir estudiando Arte Dramático.

En cuanto me la ofrecieron la acepté sin dudar. Amo Yale y me siento muy afortunada de que una de las universidades con el porcentaje de acceso más bajo y de las mejores del mundo me brindase la oportunidad de estudiar en sus instalaciones, pero Julliard está a su nivel.

Además de que se encuentra en NY, por lo que podría ver a Santana todos los días o incluso podríamos vivir juntas.

He vendido mi piso en New heaven y con lo que me han dado por el, he podido comprar un duplex cerca de Manhattan, lo malo es que necesita una mano de pintura, unos cuantos arreglos y muebles.

Por eso cuando Santana me pidió que pasásemos el verano en NY, no me resistí mucho, pensaba que así podría acondicionar mi nuevo hogar poco a poco, pero mi madre se empeño en ocuparse ella. Por lo que llevamos un mes en el piso de Santana.

Kurt y Rachel no estarán en todo el verano, así que tenemos el apartamento para nosotras.

Había sido un día agotador, habíamos hecho de todo, desde ir de compras, hasta ver un musical o visitar los monumentos más importantes.

Eran las 9 y media cuando logré convencer a Beth de que era hora de que se acostase.

Se puso su pijama favorito, uno azul con patitos amarillos y se acostó en la cama.

- Mami, me cantas una canción-me pidió ella.

- cual mi vida?- pregunté

Mi cosita perfecta se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego exclamó.

- La que cantaste con mami San, esa con la que te diste cuenta de que la querías.

- Te refieres a Take my breath away?

- Si, podíais cantármela.

- Las dos?

- Si.

- Ahora San está ocupada, sabes que mañana tiene una reunión con su representante en la discográfica.

- Jo, bueno cántamela tú y que luego mami San me cante otra.

- Está bien, pero luego a dormir.

- Luego de que mami San me la cante me voy a dormir.

Yo esbocé una amplia sonrisa y le canté aquella canción tan especial para mi.

- Bueno ahora voy a por S, pero métete en la cama señorita.

- Buenas noches mami Quinn- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches mi vida- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Salí de la habitación de Rachel, que era donde dormía Beth y busqué a San, no estaba por ninguna parte de la casa. Me pareció muy raro porque no la había escuchado irse, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios estaba abierta. Me acerqué y vi a Santana muy pensativa, apoyada en la barandilla y mirando al cielo.

Salgo a la escalera y la rodeo con mis brazos, ella se sobresalta un poco por el contacto .

- En que piensas Cariño?- pregunto.

Ella se gira sobre sus talones, toma mi rostro con ambas mano y se queda mirándome a los ojos fijamente durante unos instantes.

**[Te encantaría saber que piensa en este momento]**

- Estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy.

Sonrío, yo también me siento tan sumamente afortunada y tomó sus manos como para demostrar sin palabras que siento exactamente lo mismo.

- Beth te está esperando, dice que hasta que le cantes no se dormirá.

- Entonces me voy volando-dice volviendo a entrar en la casa.

- Te olvidas de algo- digo a su espalda.

Ella me mira sin entender nada.

- Quiero mi beso de buenas noches- digo poniendo uno de mis dedos indice sobre mis labios.

-Cierto- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Odio que me haga eso- me quejé para mi misma en voz alta.

** [ Por eso mismo lo hace]**

Seguí a Santana y pude ver la escena más hermosa que he vivido hasta el momento. San estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, intentando reprimir la sonrisa y haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por parecer seria.

Mi pequeña saltaba alegremente sobre la cama de Rachel y parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Se podía ver, por la enorme sonrisa que lucía.

-Elisabeth Corcoran Puckerman Fabray haz el favor de no saltar sobre la cama de tu hermana- dijo Santana seria.

[**Vaya, ya sabemos quien será la dura de las dos con vuestros hijos]**

De verdad había pensado en niños? Si bien es cierto que ya no era una adolescente y que amaba con todo mi ser a esa mujer que tenía enfrente. Dudaba si sería bueno plantearme aquello en ese preciso momento.

Aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y seguí observando. Beth paró de saltar y se sentó sobre la cama.

- Q me dijo que la señorita se niega a dormir- dijo San esta vez sonriendo

- Quiero que me cantes una canción- pidió mi cosita perfecta con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

- No te cantó mami una hace un rato?- preguntó Santana mientras se acercaba a Beth

- Si, pero tu estabas ocupada y no cantaste con nosotras

San llegó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Beth. Mi niña se apoyó sobre el pecho de mi novia y cerró sus hermosos ojitos.

Yo saqué mi móvil y tomé una instantánea de aquel mágico momento. Amaba esa especial relación entre ambas.

- Que canción quieres que te cante?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba la melena.

- mi favorita-dijo Beth sin abrir los ojos.

Tras unos segundos Santana comenzó a cantar **Let it b**e y aunque sé que estaba mal grabé toda su actuación para mi niña. Había sido tan tierna, no había parado de acariciarle el cabello durante toda la canción.

Si alguien del instituto la hubiese visto se habría quedado mudo al ver a otra Santana López totalmente diferente.

Al terminar la última estrofa sonrió al ver que Beth ya estaba dormida, la movió con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, la arropó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla y caminó hacia mi.

- Cuanto has visto?- preguntó algo avergonzada.

Sonreí y alargué la mano para enlazar sus dedos y los míos. San se quedó observando nuestras manos unidas.

- He visto todo cariño- digo mientras se me llenan los ojos lágrimas por la emoción.

San limpia cada una de las lágrimas que derramo con besos.

- Porqué lloras?- pregunta ella preocupada.

- Nunca pensé que podría ser tan afortunada- declaro.

- Porqué amor?- pregunta de nuevo

- No todo el mundo aprende a querer a los hijos ajenos y los ama como si fuesen propios.

- Es mi pequeña princesa, como no amarla?- confiesa Santana.

** [Esta chica cuando quiere es mas dulce que el algodón de azúcar]**

- Sabes? Siempre pensé que me quedaría sola-confesé

Santana me miró sorprendida, como si se esperase todo menos eso.

- Ya sabes que nunca me he abierto demasiado a los demás y por eso ninguna de mis relaciones funcionó. Salí casi 2 años con Finn y no llegó a conocerme ni la mitad que tú. Ninguno de los chicos con los que salí llegó a conocerme totalmente y en algún momento de mi vida asumí que era incapaz de amar y ser amada. Decidí centrarme en mis estudios y en ser el mejor ejemplo posible para Beth.

Santana intentó limpiar esas traicioneras lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro, pero se lo impedí, quería que me escuchase.

- Entonces pasó algo que cambió todo...Casi me muero en aquel estúpido coche- suspiré pesadamente- llegué a pensar que estaba muerta, pero cuando abrí los ojos y te vi a mi lado dormida, sujetándome la mano... fue como si mi vida fuese un puzzle y tú la pieza que faltaba. Una pieza fundamental, pero que también encajaba en otro puzzle.

- Entonces soy la pieza maestra-dijo riendo.

- Durante mucho tiempo ahogué mis sentimientos y pensaba que cuando me fuese a la universidad se me pasaría, pero solo fue peor. Te echaba de menos a cada instante y cuando Finn me contó que lo habías dejado con Brittany... me sentí tan contenta y a la vez tan mal. Por una parte pensaba que quizás era una señal de cual era mi lugar, pero por otra, me sentía mal por alegrarme, porque sabía que ninguna de mis dos mejores amigas estaban bien.

- Sentimientos encontrados-dijo ella.

-Si,Creo que ahí fue cuando comencé a pensar en que algo había cambiado. Mis sentimientos por ti eran diferentes, más fuertes y pasionales. Tenía tanto miedo y tal confusión que simplemente de pensarlo me quedaba paralizada. En aquel tiempo fue cuando descubrí que Tay era mi hermano y se volvió un pilar fundamental de mi vida. Él y Lisa, bueno Kate- Santana puso mala cara, al escuchar su nombre y era lógico, aquella mujer había intentado de todo para separarnos, desde intentar seducirme a intentar matar a Santana

-Ellos eran los que me animaban y me convencían de que todo saldría bien, que te olvidaría...pero aquel intento de boda lo cambió todo.

La vi sonreír con curiosidad, quería saber lo que había significado para mi.

- Estabas tan guapa que me costaba mantener la compostura. El rojo siempre te ha sentado genial y si a eso le añadimos lo mucho que te gustan los vestidos ceñidos y que me pierden las latinas- dije buscando molestarla, verla celosa era una de las cosas más divertidas del mundo y necesitaba verlo para no volver a llorar. -

Como que las latinas? Fabray otra vez pensando en Shay Mitchell? Me crearás algún tipo de complejo.

** [Que ocurrencias tiene esta mujer, pero si, Shay es muy muy sexy]**

- Ella es preciosa, pero yo solo quiero estar con mi novia. Esa mujer un tanto bipolar, que es capaz de ser tan caliente como el infierno, tan suave como el algodón, tan dulce como el azúcar y tan hiriente como un cuchillo. Eres una contradicción constante y me vuelve loca, porque no sé como actuar o que hacer.

- Soy un tanto difícil.

- Sí, lo eres, pero no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti. Porque te amo así, con tus defectos, tus virtudes, miedos y sueños. Te amo Santana, te amo con cada molécula de mi ser y con cada pedazo de mi alma.

Santana se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

- No llores mi vida- le pedí.

- Llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de mi y yo he estado tan ciega durante tanto tiempo, buscando a alguien que que ya conocía. Me siento terriblemente estúpida. Como cuando estas hablando por teléfono y lo buscas desesperadamente y crees haberlo perdido.

** [Eso te pasa a ti muy a menudo Lucy]**

- Bueno digamos que te equivocaste de rubia un par de veces.

Ella volvió a mirarme sorprendida, parecía olvidarse que Rachel y yo nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas y que me había contado lo suyo con Dani.

- Si Santana, se que saliste con Dani. Es guapa, tiene un buen cuerpo y es rubia, es decir muy de tu tipo.

** [Esta mujer tiene fijación con las rubias**]

- Como que mi tipo?

- Has salido con una morena, alguna vez?

Ella se quedó pensativa y tras un minuto dije:

- Ves, tienes una extraña fijación con nosotras.

- Supongo que es porque en las pelis de terror sois las primeras en morir.- dijo riendo

** [ Os encanta molestaros mutuamente]**

Yo puse mi cara de exasperación mientras la oía reírse.

-Tengo buen gusto- soltó San

-No te lo niego, a la vista está.

**[Lucy Fabray sacando el ego a pasear]**

- El qué?-preguntó

- Que tienes buen gusto para las mujeres. Tus anteriores novias son preciosas,sobre todo Brit. Aunque yo soy mucho más atractiva, pero claro, no todas las mujeres tienen la inmensa fortuna de ser como yo.

- Egocéntricas?

- Fabulosa.


End file.
